


The Cat's Miaow

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Italian, M/M, POV First Person, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sembrava un caso semplice per Patrick Stump. Rintracciare Ryan Ross, musicista di Las Vegas in fuga in California, e farlo riunire con i suoi amici preoccupati. Ma, come ogni investigatore privato dovrebbe sapere, non esistono casi semplici. Dalla città degli angeli a Sin City e ritorno, Patrick scopre che le luci accecanti rendono solo le ombre più buie, e risolvere questo caso non sarà una passeggiata al parco.</p>
<p>Tutto ciò senza Pete Wentz. Cliente. Informatore. Guai avvolti in charm e tatuaggi. Può aiutarlo a risolvere il caso, o lo distrarrà abbastanza da farli uccidere entrambi? Scopritelo in 'The Cat's Miaow'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Cat's Miaow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930529) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



> First of all, a big thank you to the author for giving blanket permission!  
> I'm head over heels for this fic (is that even possible?) and I've read it something like four times, so I thought I might as well translate it. 
> 
> Non so a che ritmo andrò con la traduzione, perciò non faccio promesse. Potete trovarla anche su [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/66459062-the-cat%27s-miaow-peterick-traduzione) e [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3410469).   
> -Dan x

I guai entrarono nel mio ufficio indossando pantaloni eleganti grigi e troppi tatuaggi. Si sedette, senza attendere un invito, sulla sedia davanti alla mia scrivania, e fece mostra dei suoi denti bianchi in un ghigno da scommettitore.

«Siete Patrick Stump?» chiese.  
«Cosi c'è scritto sulla porta.»  
«Questo non significa che siate lui», dissero i guai.  
Si sporse in avanti, osservandomi con uno sguardo cupo. «Potreste essere il segretario.»  
Non ho una faccia da segretario.  
«Patrick Stump», dissi, poiché la cosa sarebbe potuta andare avanti per ore. «Proprietario, unico titolare, e correntemente non in possesso di un segretario.»

Appoggiai la penna sul rapporto che stavo firmando e lo guardai più da vicino, notando capelli scuri e pelle olivastra, il tutto corredato da una camicia di cotone con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti per mostrare i tatuaggi. Non batté ciglio, anzi, mi lasciò guardare. Un tipo così deve essere abituato a sentirsi osservato.  
«Non siete ciò che pensavo», disse, alla fine. «Vi immaginavo più vecchio.»  
«La maggior parte della gente dice più alto», dissi. «Avete intenzione di arrivare al punto della questione o devo tirare a indovinare? È tardi e non amo i giochi, Mr...?»  
«Wentz», risposero i guai. «Potete chiamarmi Pete. Ho bisogno che troviate qualcuno. Siete bravo in questo campo, dicono.»  
«Me la cavo. Sono 30 dollari al giorno e 8 centesimi al miglio», dissi.

Rise alla mia risposta, una specie di raglio abbastanza fragoroso da superare il suono della radio proveniente dall'ufficio accanto. «Potremmo aver bisogno di rinegoziare o finirò sulla strada. La persona che dovete trovare– non è di LA.»  
«Di dove, allora?»  
«Vegas.»  
«Avete sforato di duecento miglia», dissi. «Ci sono parecchi sbirri a Vegas.»  
Wentz si sporse in avanti dalla sedia. Non come una minaccia, più come una supplica.  
«Sono venuto qui perché è dove pensavo di trovarlo. Ma non c'è», aprì le mani sulla scrivania, «Eccomi. Ho chiesto in giro. Dicono che le persone scomparse siano una vostra specialità.»  
«Dicono?» La radio si spostò sulle notizie locali, un ritmo staccato di insignificanti contrarietà e ancora più inutili trionfi.  
«Blackington al Beaumont», disse Wentz.  
«Se alloggiate al Beaumont, allora potete permettervi le mie tariffe.»  
Sbuffò, compromettendo l'aria pesante del tardo pomeriggio.

«Solo se dormire sul pavimento di Ryland può essere considerato alloggiare. Dice che siete veloce, discreto e competente. Ho bisogno di tutte queste qualità.»  
Mi fido del giudizio di Blackington, perciò dissi, «Iniziate dal principio, Wentz.»  
Portò una mano nelle tasche dei pantaloni e tirò fuori una fotografia. «Il mio amico è scomparso. Ho bisogno che lo troviate.»  
Fece scivolare la foto sulla scrivania finché non mi ritrovai a osservare ad un ragazzo con gli stessi occhi da cerbiatto di una star di Hollywood. Ciocche di capelli scuri gli incorniciavano il viso e le labbra erano schiuse, come se stesse cantando. Delle mani snelle sorreggevano con delicatezza il collo e il corpo di una chitarra.  
«Ryan Ross», disse Wentz. «L'ho visto l'ultima volta una settimana fa.»  
«Cosa vi rende così sicuro che sia scomparso, e che non si sia limitato a cambiare casa senza dire nulla a nessuno?» chiesi. «I giovani lo fanno spesso.»  
« _Proviene_  da Vegas.» La bocca di Wentz era testarda. «Ha lasciato il suo compagno di stanza, tutti i suoi vestiti, la sua chitarra. Abbiamo tenuto uno spettacolo lo scorso giovedì e da lì nessuno l'ha più visto. Ha lasciato tutti i suoi  _libri_.»  
La sua ultima affermazione mi convinse a prendere nota. Quelli con un bel faccino come Ross non tendono ad essere grandi lettori. Non ne hanno bisogno.  
«Ha litigato con qualcuno?» chiesi, voltando pagina per prendere appunti. «Amante infelice? Marito rifiutato? Delle donne sposate hanno improvvisamente deciso di sputare il rospo?»  
«Abbiamo suonato Giovedì sera. Folla accettabile, mance decenti. Ci hanno invitato a tornare il Sabato, ma non si è fatto vedere. Ho chiesto in giro e nessuno l'aveva visto, nessuno ha idea di dove sia.»  
Non aveva risposto alla mia domanda.

«Posso fare qualche domanda in giro, se credete davvero che sia venuto a LA», dissi, evitando di insistere. Presumi sempre che siano problemi d'amore. Ci azzecchi otto volte su dieci, e risparmi tempo. «Parlatemi del vostro amico. Datemi un'idea della sua persona.»

Quaranta minuti più tardi avevo quattro pagine piene di appunti e una blanda idea di dove iniziare a cercare. Ross, come Wentz stesso, era un musicista. Chitarra, canto, e si dilettava anche a scrivere canzoni. Non aveva contatti con entrambi i genitori, non giocava d'azzardo, non beveva (il padre era un alcolista, sembrava). Viveva con il suo migliore amico. Un nativo di Las Vegas, aveva parlato di come volesse tentare la fortuna a LA.  
«E questo è il motivo per il quale sono finito qui», disse Wentz, mentre davo un'occhiata alla lista dei posti in cui era già stato. «Ho chiesto a tutte le mie conoscenze, ma nulla.» La sua lista non era un brutto inizio, ma era, appunto, solo un inizio, e anche scaduto. Mi guardò con dei grandi occhi marroni, implorante. Sembrava quasi sincero.  
«Non vi preoccupate, Mr Wentz», dissi con tono rassicurante, mentre mi alzavo per accompagnarlo fuori dall'ufficio. «Inizierò a chiedere in giro domani mattina e vi contatterò non appena avrò qualcosa per le mani. Suppongo di potervi chiamare al Beaumont?»  
«A meno che Ryland non si stanchi di me e mi cacci», disse Wentz. «Suppongo di essere a posto per almeno un paio di giorni. È in debito con me.»


	2. Capitolo 1

Se sei in cerca di qualcuno a LA, e questo qualcuno è in qualche modo collegato allo show business, allora la cosa più intelligente da fare è iniziare da un agente. Tirano avanti informandosi sulle nuove giovani star e tentando di accaparrarsele, e hanno mani ovunque, tanto che per loro è un miracolo riuscire a calcolare la loro percentuale. Squali, per la maggior parte, ma alcuni possono essere addomesticati per insegnargli a non mordere la mano che li nutre. Il mio cucciolo di squalo ed io siamo decisamente meglio. Due ragazzi del Midwest cresciuti bene. O abbastanza per la situazione.

«Ryan Ross. Chitarra, canta, scrive anche qualcosa», dissi, appoggiando la fotografia sopra al bicchiere di soda di Joe. «Sentito qualche voce?»  
Joe appoggiò la sigaretta nel posacenere di vetro e sollevò l'immagine.  
«Non è un nome che riconosco, ma questo non significa nulla. La gente li cambia di continuo. Ieri c'era questa ragazza di nome Mabel, le ho detto di sceglierne un altro. Nessuno assumerebbe una Mabel. Ma non riconosco nemmeno la sua faccia. Non è stato in questo ufficio, immagino. Carino.»

«Potresti provare a tenere le orecchie aperte?» chiesi. «Andrò a chiedere anche a Hawthorne e Daniels, ma–»  
«Ma sai che non valgono nemmeno la metà di me.» Joe terminò la frase per me. «È okay, Stump, non c'è bisogno che tu lo dica, so che è così.»

Se non avessi saputo che dava da mangiare ai cani randagi e che avrebbe rinunciato alla sua paga per una storia strappalacrime, sarebbe stato davvero insopportabile.

«Ovviamente.»  
Lanciò uno sguardo all'altra metà del mio panino e lo spinsi verso di lui nell'involucro di carta.  
«Ti farò sapere, in caso dovessi sentire qualcosa», disse, «Ma se hai intenzione di passare a Mulholland per vedere Daniels, fermati alla pensione di Liza.» Scrisse l'indirizzo sul retro di un biglietto da visita e vi aggiunse un paio di linee di sotto.

«Camere per musicisti», spiegò. «Nessuno si lamenta del rumore se hanno bisogno di provare, e Liza è cresciuta attorno al business. Si fidano di lei.»  
«Rischierò la vita, sicuro», dissi. Non avevo mai incontrato Liza di persona, ma le chiacchiere si diffondono. Uomini migliori di me hanno cicatrici.

«Dille che ti ho mandato io», disse Joe, e prese un morso del mio mezzo panino. «Grazie per il pranzo, Patrick, ma devo tornare al lavoro. Mia moglie ha deciso di fare l'arrosto Domenica. Ti aspettiamo.»  
«Solo perché non posso deludere Rosie», dissi, mentre ci stringevamo la mano.

***

Hawthorne, come supponevo, non sapeva nulla. La sua competenza consisteva in showgirls e attrici, non ragazzini con le gambe di Bambi. Ross era un genere sbagliato di bel faccino per attirare la sua attenzione. Come Joe, promise che avrebbe chiamato se fosse venuto a conoscenza di qualcosa che potesse essermi utile. In questo caso il compenso fu il vile denaro, non uno dei panini di Suarez.  
Agenti. Squali, ognuno di loro.

Daniels passò lungo tempo a fissare la fotografia, come se potesse raccontargli segreti. Si incupì e la appoggiò sulla scrivania, lucido contro il legno macchiato.

«Allora?» chiesi.  
«Non ne sono sicuro», disse, lentamente. Sospirai e mi misi alla ricerca del portafoglio.  
«No–» Allungò la mano per fermarmi. «Intendevo che non ne sono  _sicuro._  Non che voglio essere pagato. Gesù, Stump, per chi mi avete preso?» La sua faccia rosea era indignata.  
Inarcai le sopracciglia. Gli occhiai mi caddero lungo il naso, scivolando sul sudore, e li spinsi indietro al loro posto.

«Non riconosco il nome, o il tipo con la chitarra», disse Daniels. «Ma il tizio nel pubblico, sì.» Battè un dito ingiallito dalla nicotina su un angolo della fotografia. «Lui, sono sicuro di riconoscerlo.»

Mi sporsi per vedere. L'uomo non era nulla che potesse catturare sguardi. Panciuto, una quarantina d'anni portati male, con dei capelli tendenti al grigio pettinati all'indietro. Teneva un cocktail in una mano e aveva due pesanti gemelli sulla camicia bianca. Non stava guardando il palco, il viso girato a metà verso qualcuno fuori dalla figura.

«Non sto cercando lui», dissi. Il caldo mi rendeva irritabile. Non ti ci abitui mai del tutto. «E non sembra interessato a Ross.»  
«Fareste meglio a sperare che non lo sia», disse Daniels.  
«Meno misteri, Daniels.»  
«Quello è Oliver Neumann. Ross viene da Vegas, giusto?»  
«Nato e cresciuto, apparentemente», dissi. «Neumann. Il nome mi è familiare ma non sono mai riuscito ad assegnargli un viso.»  
«È il proprietario della metà dei casinò di Vegas», disse Daniels. «Si ritiene un patrono delle arti. E come la maggior parte delle persone potenti, si dice che non sia diventato così comportandosi onestamente.»

«Quindi è un truffatore.» Scrollai le spalle. «Si chiama Sin City per un motivo.»

«Ci sono truffatori, e  _truffatori_ », disse Daniels, cosa che non spiegava assolutamente nulla. «Vi ricordate di Marty Shaw?» continuò. Prese una caramella dal piatto sulla scrivania e la scartò rumorosamente. «Faceva il produttore per la Monumental? Forse no, sono passati un paio d'anni.»  
«Conosco il nome», dissi, dopo averci pensato su.

«Stava lavorando ad un film. Una cosa storica, l'uomo si prende una febbre, viene guarito, si innamora dell'infermiera, il solito.» Si mise la caramella in bocca e appiattì l'incarto con l'unghia del pollice. «Un giorno Marty ricevette una visita da un tizio che diceva di rappresentare Neumann. Disse che Neumann aveva questa ragazza, bella faccia, e che questa ragazza avrebbe ottenuto la parte dell'infermiera.»  
«Il nepotismo non è nulla di nuovo», dissi. «Almeno la metà della gente in questa città ha iniziato così.»

Daniels piegò la carta in un triangolo. «Marty aveva un altro punto di vista. Disse che l'infermiera era già stata scelta, che non aveva mai sentito nominare Ollie Neumann e che, gentilmente, quel buffone se ne andasse.»

Scartò un'altra caramella, tirandola fuori. Aveva chiaramente speso troppo tempo attorno ad attori. Aspettai. Se c'è qualcosa che questo business ti insegna, è la pazienza.

Una volta notato che non avevo intenzione di sollecitarlo, scrollò le spalle e proseguì. «Due giorni dopo era in ospedale con una clavicola fratturata e una caviglia rotta. Disse che non aveva visto chi era stato, che l'hanno aggredito fuori dagli studios. Non appena lo lasciarono andare, era fuori dalla scena e la ragazza aveva ottenuto la parte. Si trasferì a Napa. Penso che coltivi pomodori, adesso.»

«Spero si trattasse di una coincidenza», dissi. «Non ho il pollice verde.»  
«Cinismo.» Daniels sembrava approvare. «Vi hanno mai detto che potreste essere un ottimo agente?»

***

Il traffico sulla Mulholland formava una fila interminabile, ma mi diede parecchio tempo per pensare. Non credo nelle coincidenze. Ero però convinto che Wentz non mi avesse raccontato tutta la storia. L'indirizzo che mi aveva dato Joe conduceva ad una strada laterale e una pensione tinteggiata di bianco. Vasi di felci erano distribuiti nella veranda, con le piante al loro interno pronte ad appassirsi. Proprio come me.

Liza in persona era seduta alla reception, e alzò gli occhi mentre aprivo la porta. Ciglia come ragni incorniciavano uno sguardo interrogativo che mi diceva  _sei fuori luogo_ , e che avrei fatto meglio a darle una spiegazione.

Come prima cosa, le porsi il biglietto di Joe. Non fa mai male avere qualcun altro a fare le presentazioni.

«Patrick Stump», dissi. «Sto cercando una persona, e Joe Trohman mi ha detto che siete il punto di riferimento per musicisti dispersi.»  
«Ah, davvero?» chiese, leggendo il retro del biglietto. Diceva  _è un bravo ragazzo, prometto_. Poco lusinghiero.

«Cantante e chitarrista, risponde al nome di Ryan Ross», continuai. «Ha lasciato Vegas lo scorso Giovedì e secondo la conoscenza generale, era diretto qui.»

Prese la fotografia con due unghie smaltate di rosa e la esaminò. Non mi offrì di sedermi, e io non lo feci. Un ventilatore faceva pigramente il suo lavoro sul bancone, facendo sollevare le pagine del romanzo che aveva lasciato da parte.  
«È nei guai?» chiese infine.  
«Onestamente? Non ne ho idea, Miss Min–»  
«Solo Liza», mi interruppe. «Il nome di mio padre non merita di essere ricordato.»

«Sono stato assunto per trovare Mr Ross», dissi, aspettando che le mie parole suscitassero in lei qualche reazione. «I suoi amici sono preoccupati. Sono l'unica famiglia che ha, e vogliono solo sapere se sta bene.»

Gettò un ulteriore occhiata alla nota di Joe, e poi alla fotografia. Una delle due cose doveva averla persuasa, poiché si imbronciò e annuì.  
«Sì, era qui. Tranquillo, un po' strano, ma aveva un bell'aspetto. Ha fatto girare un paio di teste. Quello non è il nome che ha usato, però.»  
«È possibile vederlo?» chiesi.  
« _Era_  qui.» disse, enfatizzando la sua affermazione con un colpetto di un'unghia. «È rimasto una sola notte, la settimana scorsa. Arrivato senza bagaglio, nulla oltre al portafoglio e quello che aveva addosso. Sembrava che avesse viaggiato tutta la notte.»  
«Ha detto qualcosa riguardo al motivo?» chiesi, più per non ignorare nemmeno i particolari che per la speranza di ottenere informazioni utili.

«Ha solo chiesto una stanza», disse Liza. «Gliene ho data una al terzo piano. Sembrava irrequieto, come se avesse paura delle ombre. Ed è tranquillo qui.»  
«Irrequieto?»  
«Irrequieto.» Si strinse nelle spalle e si riaccomodò nella sedia, unendo le mani. «La maggior parte dei ragazzi che vengono qui, hanno della leggerezza in loro. Del desiderio. Stanno  _inseguendo_  qualcosa. Fama, soldi, un sogno. Invece Ross? Stava scappando. Sembrava  _braccato_.»

«Vi ha dato qualche idea su chi fosse ad inseguirlo?» chiesi. No, Wentz non mi aveva affatto raccontato tutta la storia.  
«Non ha detto molto in generale», disse Liza. «È uscito non appena gli ho dato la chiave della stanza, per poi ritornare dopo nemmeno un'ora.»  
«Qualcos'altro?», dissi. «Qualsiasi cosa?»  
«Le sue mani», disse, annuendo lentamente. «Erano tutte tagliate, e le nocche erano sbucciate. Gli ho offerto della tintura di iodio e delle bende, e mi ha lasciato fasciargli la mano destra. Se è un chitarrista come dite, non suonerà per almeno un paio di giorni.»

Allora. Era finito in una rissa, cosa che non andava d'accordo con la sconsiderata asserzione di Wentz, per la quale non c'era nulla che non andasse.  
«Quanto è rimasto?», chiesi, «Dopo che gli avete fasciato la mano?»  
«Quello era successo il giorno in cui è arrivato.» Iniziò a sfogliare le pagine del libro mastro sul bancone e posò il dito su un punto. «Ecco, George Ross, ha firmato Venerdì sera. Era tardi. Quello che fa la notte mi aveva dato buca, perciò sono stata qui per la maggior parte della serata. Saranno state le dieci. Ha lasciato la chiave il giorno dopo, ma non so a che ora. C'era Lorna al bancone.»

«Potreste chiederle se ricorda qualcosa?» chiesi. Una fermata di una sola notte poteva significare che aveva trovato qualche altro posto dove andare, o che era troppo spaventato per restare fermo troppo a lungo.  
«Non è qui», disse Liza.  
«Potete chiederle di chiamarmi?» Indicai il mio numero sul biglietto con un dito. Ripresi la fotografia. Gli angoli stavano iniziando ad accartocciarsi su loro stessi.

Annuì. «Allora è nei guai, questo Ryan o George, o qualunque sia il suo nome?»  
«Così pare.»  
«Beh, ha degli amici», disse, chiudendo il registro e alzandosi in piedi. «È più di quanto avesse la maggior parte di noi.»

Le porsi la mano e lei la strinse, salda e veloce.  
«Siete stata d'aiuto, signora», dissi. Dei complimenti di troppo non fanno mai male. «Joe aveva ragione a suggerirmi di venire qui.» L'ombra di un sorrisetto le comparve sulle labbra, e mi chiesi quanti segreti conoscesse riguardo questa città.  
«Buona fortuna, Mr Stump», fu tutto quello che disse, e uscii nuovamente nella notte afosa.

***

Lorna mi chiamò così presto la mattina successiva che mi trovò ancora a scottarmi le labbra sul mio primo caffè del giorno.  
«Patrick Stump», dissi, facendo una smorfia mentre posavo la tazza.  
«Lorna Luft.» La voce nel ricevitore sembrava reduce di una lunga notte, e quasi sbadigliai per compassione. «Mia sorella ha detto che avevate chiesto di chiamarvi.»

«Esatto, grazie mille, Miss Luft.» Allungai una mano per afferrare una mezza matita accanto al telefono.  
«Non credo di potervi dire qualcosa di utile, ma Liza ha insistito.»  
«Qualsiasi informazione può essere utile a questo punto», dissi. «Ora, Mr Ross ha lasciato la pensione mentre ve ne occupavate voi, o mi sbaglio?»  
«Esatto», disse. «Aveva già pagato, quindi l'unica cosa che dovevo fare era rimettere a posto la sua chiave.»

«Ha detto dove era diretto?» chiesi. «Dopo tutto, la gente passa più di una notte a LA.»  
«No», Lorna fece una pausa. «No, ma mi ha chiesto dove poteva trovare il benzinaio più vicino. Ha detto che doveva affrontare un lungo viaggio e che voleva fare il pieno.»

«Che aspetto aveva?»  
«Carino», disse Lorna, quasi con tono nostalgico. «Dava l'impressione di aver bisogno di dormire, però.»  
«Nient'altro?» chiesi, più per completezza. Purtroppo, è raro che le persone scomparse lascino mappe dettagliate.

«Non che io ricordi», disse Lorna. «Ho preso la sua chiave e gli ho detto di andare da Jerry, in fondo alla strada, per la benzina.»  
«Vi ringrazio», dissi, aggiungendo Jerry all'elenco delle chiamate da fare. Ricordavo il posto, due vasi di felci nell'area di servizio. Qualcuno in quella strada doveva essere un giardiniere troppo entusiasta.  
«Mi dispiace di non essere stata di molto aiuto», disse Lorna.  
«Lo siete stata», dissi, e riattaccai dopo averla salutata.

Riportai lo sguardo ai miei appunti, decidendo quale strada prendere. Una cosa era chiara: Wentz non mi aveva detto tutto la storia. Non mi piace che non mi si dicano le cose come stanno. Ross era in qualche guaio, da quello che avevo potuto dedurre. La notte precedente, la mia ultima fermata era stata il bar di Morris. Comodo per la massa, e vicino abbastanza alla Monumental per essere raggiunto anche dal più grande ubriaco senza vacillare troppo. La foto di Ross non diede alcuna risposta, ma il nome di Neumann portò a espressioni spaventate e pesanti bevute. Se Ross aveva attirato l'ira di Neumann, stava facendo un ottimo lavoro a scappare.

Scrissi il mio rapporto, per quello che poteva essere, e ripresi nuovamente il telefono in mano. Avevo bisogno di tutta la storia per andare a parare da qualche parte con il caso, e Wentz me l'avrebbe detta.

«Ryland Blackington», Blackington rispose al telefono con il suo accento ripulito, da perfetto Maitre di prima classe.

«Sono Patrick Stump», dissi.  
«Patrick», disse, ritornando a qualcosa di più rilassato. «A cosa devo il piacere? Un tavolo stasera? Nuovo cliente? Nuovo, mi azzardo a dire, amico speciale, che necessita di essere impressionato?»  
Ignorando la sua ultima affermazione, dissi, «Hai qualcuno lì con te. Un metro e sessanta di tatuaggi e modi di fare.»

«PETE!» La voce di Ryland era distante, come se fosse voltato dall'altra parte rispetto al microfono. «È il tuo Shamus.»  
«Patrick!» Wentz quasi urlò nel ricevitore. «L'avete trovato?»  
«Nonostante la vostra fiducia in me sia lusinghiera», dissi, «Ho bisogno di più informazioni da voi. Quando ho detto 'ditemi tutto', intendevo 'tutto'. Non quello che vi sentivate di dirmi. Se volete che il vostro amico venga ritrovato, dovete essere del tutto onesto con me.»  
«Lo  _ero_ » protestò Wentz.

«Mi è bastata una mattinata per scoprire che Ross c'entrava qualcosa con uno squalo dal nome di Ollie Neumann.» Disegnai un quadrato attorno al nome del garage di Jerry sulla lista, tanto per avere qualcosa da fare.  
«Quello era Bren-» Wentz si zittì.  
«Mr Wentz», dissi. «Posso darvi il conto ora, potete pagarlo, e tornare a cercare Ross da solo. O potete dirmi tutto e possiamo partire da lì. Da quello che ho capito, la seconda opzione sarebbe migliore per il vostro amico. Se vuole essere trovato.»

Sentii Wentz sospirare nel telefono.  
«Come siete messo per pranzo, Mr Stump?»  
«Sono le nove e mezza», dissi. «Non mi era nemmeno passato per la mente.»  
«È una lunga storia», disse Wentz, «tanto vale mangiare. Sarò da Alex a mezzogiorno. Posso incontrarvi là.» Riattaccò prima che potessi protestare.

Passai la maggior parte della mattinata a scrivere ciò che avevo trovato, quel poco che era. Il tasto della N si bloccava una volta sì e l'altra pure, come in protesta per il mio trattamento indelicato. Charlotte sapeva come farlo funzionare, ma aveva preferito andarsene in luna di miele nel Key West al farmi da segretaria. Almeno si era degnata di mandarmi una cartolina.


	3. Capitolo 2

Mi diressi verso il locale di Alex, facendo prima tappa alla biblioteca pubblica, dove spesi quaranta minuti tentando (e fallendo) di trovare qualcosa di incriminante su Neumann. Non che mi aspettassi di trovare chissà cosa. Sicuramente voci e pettegolezzi, ma nulla che potesse davvero servire.

Wentz indossava lo stesso paio di pantaloni grigi del giorno precedente e una camicia col colletto sbottonato, con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti. La cameriera lo stava guardando come se potesse morderla, e allo stesso tempo come se la cosa non le sarebbe dispiaciuta. Mi salutò da lontano, sollevando un bicchiere. C'erano due panini sul tavolo, un piatto di patatine fritte e un bicchiere della limonata speciale di Victoria.

«Ho ordinato anche per voi», disse Wentz, prendendo un morso del panino.

«Presuntoso», dissi.

«È il vostro preferito», rispose. «E avevo fame.»

Guardai il panino una seconda volta. Tacchino, prosciutto affumicato, lattuga, ma senza pomodoro. «Come facevate a saperlo?»

«Non avete il monopolio sul lavoro del detective», disse Wentz. «Ho chiesto a Suarez, ovviamente. Se non avete fame, posso mangiarlo io.»

Un giorno, avrò la possibilità di mangiare uno dei panini di Alex senza dover lottare.

«Di solito sono io a dare le bustarelle», dissi, pensando alla soda di Joe e la vodka che avevo passato al tizio alla stazione di servizio di Jerry.  
«Mi aspetto di avere almeno dieci miglia gratis», disse Wentz, osservandomi dall'altra parte del tavolo. Prese fra le labbra la cannuccia nella sua soda e succhiò.  
«Riguardo quello», dissi. Mi strofinai le dita unte sul tovagliolo di carta e gli passai il rapporto sul tavolo. «Il mio rapporto. È tutto qui, a meno che non decidiate di essere onesto con me.»  
«Onesto?» Wentz spalancò gli occhi. Avrei scommesso che non era mai sembrato innocente in tutta la sua vita, e certamente non lo sembrava in quel momento. «Non ho mentito.»  
«Ma non mi avete nemmeno detto tutto», dissi. Wentz iniziò a leggere i fogli che gli avevo passato mentre io mangiavo le patatine dal mio piatto. «Non mi avete parlato di Neumann. Se è così importante per voi che io trovi Ross, avreste dovuto.»  
Wentz appoggiò i fogli e si morse il labbro inferiore. «Non sapete con certezza se sia coinvolto.» Alla fine disse, «tutto ciò che avete è un pezzo di una fotografia e tanti pettegolezzi.»  
«Ho chiesto se Ross fosse nei guai», dissi. «Neumann fa parte di quella categoria. Non mi piace essere preso per uno sciocco, Mr Wentz. Se questa è la storia a cui volete attenervi, il mio conto è qui. Non posso più aiutarvi.» Appoggiai la busta standard color vaniglia accanto alla saliera. «Aspetto il pagamento entro quattordici giorni.» Spostai indietro la sedia, pronto ad alzarmi, ma Wentz allungò un braccio e mi afferrò il polso, facendo cadere rumorosamente la saliera.  
Victoria sollevò bruscamente lo sguardo, e inclinò la testa da un lato con aria interrogativa. Scossi il capo. La presa di Wentz era solida, ma lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era di supplica, non violento.

«Per favore», disse Wentz. Suonò come una parola che non era abituato a dire. «Per favore. Lasciatemi spiegare. Per Ryan.«  
Diressi il mio sguardo nel punto dove le sue dita continuavano a stringermi il polso, saldo sopra al polsino della mia camicia. Lasciò la presa e riportò la mano sul tavolo.  
«Lasciate che ci racconti una storia», disse, rimettendo in piedi la saliera.  
«Sto ascoltando», dissi.  
«Sapete già la prima parte», disse Wentz. La sua voce si fece più bassa, profonda e in qualche modo intima persino nel locale affollato. «Ragazzo di Chicago è stufo della neve e del ghiaccio, e decide di volare a sud per l'inverno.»  
«Che significa?»  
Wentz mi sorrise. «Non ho bisogno di essere un investigatore per riconoscere un concittadino quando lo vedo. Ce l'avete scritto in faccia.»  
«Ryland non sa che vengo da Chicago», dissi.  
«Non ha mai imparato a leggere.» Wentz scrollò le spalle.  
Mangiai una patatina e aspettai che continuasse.  
«Arrivò a Vegas dopo mesi che, anche se potessi ricordare, preferirei dimenticare. Non la chiamano Sin City per nulla, ed ero determinato a dare giustizia al nome. Una volta che il cane nero ti viene dietro, non ti ricordi nemmeno più come ci si senta a non averlo a seguirti tutto il tempo, e faresti di tutto per togliertelo dai piedi. Alcol, pillole e cuori spezzati. Ero il perfetto ammonimento per me stesso. Io e Ryan eravamo vicini. Mi ha trovato una notte nel retro di un club che avremmo dovuto aprire, dalla parte sbagliata di una bottiglia di pillole bianche.» Wentz fece una pausa per prendere un altro sorso del suo drink. «Ricordo di come mi aveva accarezzato la schiena. I colori del vomito nelle luci al neon del parcheggio.»  
Non sussultai, nonostante si aspettasse chiaramente che lo facessi.

«Non ho idea di quanto ci fossi andato vicino. Ryan disse che pensava fossi morto. Ma dopo quel fatto, non si è mai arreso. Si assicurò che parlassi con un dottore. Mi tolse le pillole, riservò l'alcol per le occasioni speciali. Non sono sicuro riguardo ai cuori spezzati, ma _cerco_ di non spezzarne più. Ryan disse che aveva perso troppe persone, e che non mi avrebbe permesso di essere uno di loro. Mi ha visto al mio peggio, eppure ha continuato a credere che valesse la pena salvarmi. Ecco perché non ho intenzione di arrendermi.» Riappoggiò la schiena contro la sedia mentre terminò la storia.  
Avevo finito il mio panino, e lui non mi aveva ancora dato delle risposte. Mi alzai, e questa volta non tentò di fermarmi. «È una bella storia, Mr Wentz. Ma non mi è d'aiuto per capire in che tipo di guai si trovi Ryan. Vi auguro buona fortuna nel trovare il vostro amico.»

Ero a meno di metà isolato dal locale, quando mi raggiunse. «Per favore», disse nuovamente, e questa volta mi prese entrambe le mani. «Per favore, Mr Stump. Deve esserci qualcosa che posso fare per convincervi a non abbandonare il caso.» Abbassò lo sguardo, osservandomi da sotto le ciglia. Ero già stato bersaglio di sguardi come quello, in precedenza. Avevo avuto la mia lista di clienti che avevano tentando di sedurmi per aiutarli.  
Era solo che non erano mai arrivati da qualcuno così capace di tentarmi.

«Mi dica la verità e basta, Mr Wentz», dissi, pacatamente. «Il vostro Ryan è invischiato in qualcosa e non ho intenzione di finirci dentro a occhi chiusi. Condurrebbe a farli diventare neri.»  
Wentz riprese fiato. «Non _stavo_ mentendo. Per quanto ne so, Ryan non ha davvero niente a che fare con Ollie Neumann.» Ritirò di poco le mani, facendo strofinare i polpastrelli con i miei. «Ma... Brendon», disse, pensosamente. «Già.»  
«Brendon?» chiesi. Di tutto ciò di cui ero venuto a conoscenza, nulla aveva avuto a che fare con quel nome.  
«Possiamo tornare al vostro ufficio?» disse Wentz. «Meglio di stare in piedi per strada.»

Fortunatamente, il mio ufficio era piacevolmente fresco dopo la calda camminata sotto il sole di mezzogiorno dal locale di Alex. Mi tolsi velocemente la giacca. Chiaramente, tentare di dare un'impressione di professionalità a Wentz non aveva più senso, perciò mi tolsi anche la cravatta, e mi sollevai le maniche. Aspettai. Wentz riportò lo sguardo su di me.  
«Volevate sapere se Ryan avesse qualche ex amante geloso», disse. «C'è Brendon. Circa sei mesi fa, quel ragazzino comparve ad uno dei nostri soliti club. Di Vegas, proprio come Ryan. Un sacco di ragazzi credono di avere ciò che serve per arrivare in cima, ma poi aprì la bocca.» Wentz sorrise. «Ryan dava l'impressione di aver appena sentito la voce di Dio. Brendon.»  
«Ha un cognome?» chiesi, la matita a mezz'aria sul mio bloc notes.  
«Urie. Ci volle poco perché diventassero inseparabili. Ryan se ne invaghì. _Di brutto_.»  
Riuscii a leggere abbastanza bene fra le righe di quello che aveva detto.  
«Ricatto?» chiesi. «Genitori diedero la colpa a Ross per aver corrotto il loro ragazzo? Ultimatum?»  
Le labbra di Wentz persero il sorriso mentre scuoteva il capo. «Per quanto ne so, i suoi genitori l'avevano lasciato perdere molto tempo prima. Interessante reazione, la vostra, Mr Stump.» Si sporse in avanti e percorse con un dito le venature del legno. «La maggior parte della gente sarebbe rimasta scioccata da certe pratiche... contro natura.»  
  
Rimasi impassibile. «Ci vuole molto di più di questo per scioccarmi, Mr Wentz. Quindi, se non era il mettere su famiglia di Urie e Ross, cos'è che non mi avete detto?»  
«Ryan non fu l'unico a notare Brendon. L'avreste ricordato anche voi, se l'aveste visto.» Wentz sembrava quasi affettuoso. «Neumann l'aveva già sotto la sua ala protettrice prima ancora che Ryan lo incontrasse.»  
_Si ritiene un patrono delle arti_. Rammentai Marty Shaw, e la sua infermiera.

«Allora Urie era un progetto di Neumann?» chiesi. «Quel tipo di gelosia spiegherebbe un po' di cose.»  
«Non credo ci fosse qualcosa di... intimo. A Neumann piacciono bionde e femmine, da quello che ho notato. Ma era determinato a rendere Brendon la nuova star di Las Vegas, e non voleva che niente lo ostacolasse nel farlo. Circa tre settimane fa, Ryan si presentò a casa mia, disse che Brendon aveva deciso di lasciarlo. Neumann l'aveva convinto che Ryan non andava bene per lui, o la sua carriera. Non l'avevo mai visto così devastato.»  
«Perciò mi stavate mentendo», dissi. «Vi avevo chiesto di parlarmi di relazioni infelici.»

«Perché non penso che si siano lasciati davvero», disse Pete, frustrato. «Ho visto Ryan il giorno dopo e stava bene. Penso che siano tornati insieme, e che Neumann se la sia presa.»

«Perché non me l'avete detto prima?»

«Speravo di sbagliarmi.» Wentz sembrava triste. «Inoltre, c'è questo. Il Beaumont ritira i giornali di Vegas, se fai richiesta.» Tirò fuori un ritaglio di giornale, cinque centimetri di un registro di polizia.

Ricompensa offerta a chiunque sia grado di offrire informazioni utili all'arresto di George Ryan Ross, ricercato sotto accusa dell'omicidio di Harold Whitby.

Sentii la collera prendere possesso della mia mente e mi tolsi gli occhiali, massaggiandomi le meningi con le dita finché non fui in grado di parlare con calma.

«Volete che ritrovi un accusato di omicidio. È un grande dettaglio da lasciare fuori.»

«L'ho saputo solo questa mattina», protestò Wentz. «E non dice chi è Harold Whitby.»

«Barista», dissi, leggendo la riga seguente.

Wentz scosse la testa come se la mia ignoranza gli provocasse dolore, cosa un po' arrogante, considerando da chi proveniva.

«Era il braccio destro di Neumann. O almeno, lo è stato fino a due mesi fa, quando ha deciso di mettersi in proprio e crearsi la sua rete di malefatte.»

«Continuo a non capire per quale motivo Ross lo volesse morto.»

«Perché lui _non_ c'entra.» Il tono di voce di Wentz mascherava a malapena la veemenza delle sue parole. «Non penso che ci abbia mai parlato. Ma Brendon lo conosceva, e credo che Neumann abbia colto l'occasione per prendere due piccioni con una fava. Sbarazzarsi di Whitby, e spaventare a morte Ryan? Brendon capisce che Ryan porta solo guai e torna da Neumann, per essere protetto dal grande e cattivo mondo.» Scrollò le spalle. «O almeno, questo è quello che penso.»

«L'avete saputo solo stamattina?» Diedi un colpetto con la matita sul ritaglio di giornale, sopra al nome di Ross.

«Circa trenta minuti prima della vostra chiamata.»

«Avete intuito molto in poco tempo», dissi. Era una spiegazione elegante.

«Non sono solo un bel viso.»

Non lo era. E per quel motivo, era ancora più pericoloso.

«Se questo è tutto, non sono sicuro di poter essere di molto aiuto, Mr Wentz.» Chiusi brevemente gli occhi per ragionarci su. «La mia zona è LA, tutto ciò ci riporta a Vegas.»

«Non potete arrendervi ora», disse Wentz. «Avevate detto che avreste continuato se vi avessi detto tutto, e l'ho fatto. Se è una questione di soldi, posso darvi una parte ora e il resto-»

«Non è una questione di soldi», sentii me stesso rispondere, cosa che mostrava quanto mi stesse mettendo in difficoltà. «È una semplice questione di informazioni. Se Mr Ross fosse ancora qui, saprei con chi parlare, dove vanno i ragazzi senza una meta. A Vegas, sarei esattamente in quella situazione.»

«Posso aiutare», insistette Wentz.

«Come?»

«È la mia scena. Io conosco la gente, voi sapete fare domande. Saremmo una squadra perfetta», affermò Wentz in un tono confidenziale.

«Sto ancora mettendo in conto le miglia», gli ricordai, aggiungendoli mentalmente al totale.

«Sono certo che troveremo un compromesso.» Wentz sorrise.

Avevo come la sensazione di essere stato sfidato, ma senza riuscire a capire a che gioco.

*

Il tragitto fino a Las Vegas fu lungo, polveroso e pieno di suoni strani provenienti dalla radio. Lo strano soffio della brezza di LA fu rimpiazzata da calore asciutto e costante. Le indicazioni di Wentz mi condussero ad un hotel a due isolati dalla Strip e ad un messaggio alla reception.

«Sei tu Mr Stump? Pete ha detto che ti avrebbe raggiunto qui.» La ragazza sembrava disinteressata, masticando il suo chewing gum. Non gliene facevo una colpa. La camicia mi si era praticamente incollata al corpo, e potevo avvertire rivoli di sudore scendermi lungo la schiena. Sapevo che il mio viso era rosso e lucido. Se era abituata a Wentz, io dovevo apparirle come un'aragosta poco attraente.

«Ha detto quando?» chiesi, prendendo la chiave della mia stanza e il foglietto del messaggio. Si strinse nelle spalle e rimase concentrata sulla sua rivista, girando pagina.

Dopo trenta minuti, una camicia pulita e un asciugamano ghiacciato, mi ritrovai seduto al bar dell'Hot Spot Casino. Continuavo a non avere idea di quando Pete si sarebbe presentato, ma il bar aveva aria centralizzata e cameriere pronte. Ho aspettato in posti peggiori.

«Lula, tesoro», la voce di Wentz arrivò da vicino al mio orecchio. «È libero il separé nel retro?»

Entrò nel mio campo visivo, appoggiandosi al bancone per flirtare con la cameriera, che non sembrò lamentarsi.

«Fai pure», disse. Gli allungò un drink senza che le venisse chiesto.

«Venite nel mio ufficio, Mr Stump», mi disse Wentz. Appoggiò una mano sul mio gomito guidarmi attraverso l'affollata sala del casinò, ed era più calda del sole del deserto. Allontanai il braccio.

«Ero giusto sotto l'aria condizionata, lì», mi lamentai.

«E Lula è la ragazza più pettegola di tutta Las Vegas.» Wentz mi spinse nella stanza. Le panchine in vinile erano scivolose, e riuscivo a scorgere i suoi avambracci aderirvi mentre appoggiava la schiena al muro. «Qual è il piano?»

Mi passai un fazzoletto sulla fronte e desiderai ardentemente dell'acqua ghiacciata.

«Toglietevi il cappello», disse Wentz. Allungò una mano verso di esso per sfiorararne l'orlo. «Ci credo che avete caldo. Il deserto non è un luogo adatto a come siete vestito.»

«La chiamano rispettabilità.»

Wentz si lasciò andare alla sua risata caratteristica. «Siamo a Sin City. Nessuno è rispettabile.»

Mi piace pensare di essere in grado di riconoscere quando mi comporto testardamente. O forse Wentz stava solo cercando di darmi fastidio. In ogni caso, mi tolsi il cappello e lo appoggiai sul tavolo.

«Felice?» chiesi, passandomi una mano fra i capelli e avvertendo le ciocche sudate attaccarsi alle mie dita.

«Sì», disse, incurvando appena le labbra. «Ho sempre avuto un debole per i peldicarota.»

Presi un sorso del mio drink per evitare di rispondere.

«Ho la lista che mi avevate chiesto», continuò. «I soci di Ryan, nomi e indirizzi. Li ho messi nell'ordine in cui li avrebbe messi lui per decidere da chi andare per primo in caso di guai. Ho pensato che ci avrebbe risparmiato del tempo.»

Spiegò un foglio in carta gialla, fittamente scritto in inchiostro nero, e me lo passò.

«In ordine di importanza?» chiesi, gettandovi uno sguardo. Era stata una buona idea, una che avrei dovuto suggerire io. Sembrava che non ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Wentz annuì e pescò una delle ciliegie nel suo bicchiere. Se la portò alla bocca e la assaggiò con gusto.

«Il coinquilino di Ryan non è in cima.» Mi accigliai, guardando più da vicino. «Credevo fossero legati.»

«Lo sono», disse Wentz. «Più di due fratelli. Ma se Ryan si trovasse nel tipo di guai in cui credo sia, non rischierebbe di mettere in mezzo Spencer.»

«È una lista breve.» C'erano solo quattro nomi, e uno di essi era Wentz stesso.

«Non ci sono molte persone di cui si fida.» Si strinse nelle spalle, togliendosi il picciolo della ciliegia dalle labbra.

«Ho comunque intenzione di iniziare con Smith.» Wentz aprì la bocca e io lo zittii con un gesto. «Lo so. Credete che Ross non correrebbe il rischio. Ho solo bisogno di più informazioni.»

«Vengo con voi. Conosco persone.»

«E se dicessi di no?»

«Verrei comunque.» Wentz era ostinato.

«È come se avessi adottato un gatto randagio», dissi, prima di riuscire a trattenermi.

«Non avete ancora visto il peggio», rispose. Mise in equilibrio il picciolo della ciliegia sul bordo del mio bicchiere vuoto. Era legata in un nodo perfetto.

***

Un poeta avrebbe descritto gli occhi di Spencer Smith paragonandoli al blu intenso del cielo nel deserto. Dato che non ho alcuna capacità creativa, a me sembravano semplicemente adirati. L'irritazione divampò in essi non appena aprì la porta e notò la mia scorta.

«Pensavo che l'avresti _trovato_ , Pete», disse.

«Ci sto provando», rispose Wentz. «Guarda che ti ho comprato.»

Smith mi analizzò con quegli occhi dalla testa ai piedi. Ero consapevole di ciò che stava vedendo. Ero rosso in viso, sudato, e pronto ad affrontare un mal di testa. Wentz si era rifiutato di ridarmi il cappello, che ora giaceva sul suo capo in modo disordinato.

«Patrick Stump», mi presentai. Mi strinse la mano, brevemente ma con una stretta salda. «Investigatore privato. Le dispiacerebbe ricevere qualche domanda?»

«Ascolterete le mie risposte?»

«È ciò per cui vengo pagato.»

«Gli sbirri non l'hanno fatto.»

«Sei andato alla _polizia_.» Wentz sembrava spaventato. «Perché-»

«Hai preso e te ne sei andato! Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?»

«Signori», dissi, visto che la cosa poteva andare per le lunghe, «Magari potremmo discuterne dentro?»

Dentro si rivelò essere un appartamento non troppo spazioso, con una batteria mezza sfasciata in un angolo. Smith mi scoprì a osservarla.

«Di solito non è qua», mi spiegò, «ma dato che quest' _idiota_ mi ha dato buca la scorsa notte, il Grapevine ha deciso che avrebbero potuto fare a meno pure di un batterista.»

«Merda.» Wentz si allontano dal mio fianco per accarezzare la spalla di Smith. «Non ci ho pensato. Scusa, Spence.»

Smith scrollò le spalle. «Capita.»

«Siete anche voi un musicista?» chiesi.

«Ogni tanto», rispose Smith. «Più che altro faccio il contabile per alcuni locali sulla Strip. Aiuta me e Ryan a stare dietro all'affitto.»

«Fa del suo meglio», disse Wentz, e questa volta fu Smith a toccargli la spalla.

«Lo so, Pete. Se mi avesse dato fastidio ora non sarei qui.»

Non ero sicuro se l'affetto nella sua voce fosse per Wentz, proprio davanti a lui, o per Ross, Dio sa dove.

«Posso porvi quelle domande, Mr Smith?» dissi, tirando fuori il mio quaderno e una matita.

«Spencer», rispose, con aria assente. «Mr Smith sembra uno pseudonimo.»

«Buona fortuna», disse Wentz. «Nemmeno io riesco a convincerlo a chiamarmi Pete.»

Lo ignorai e guardai insistentemente l'altro uomo.

La versione di Smith era per la maggior parte uguale a quella di Wentz. Era più scettico riguardo a Urie, però.

«Sapevo che Ryan aveva intenzione di andarlo a vedere quella notte», disse. «E Brendon non aveva nemmeno le palle di richiamarmi. È _tipico_ di Ryan.»

«Cosa intendete?»

«Ryan è un inguaribile romantico. Pete non ci fa caso perché è uguale a lui, quindi pensa che quel tipo di comportamento sia _normale_.»

«Voi siete più concreto, Mr Smith?»

Smith mi diresse un sorriso a labbra strette. «Devo esserlo, Mr Stump.»

«Cosa c'entra il romanticismo innato di Ross con tutto questo?»

«Si innamora facilmente. La maggior parte delle volte, non dura molto-» si interruppe per spostare lo sguardo su Wentz. Ero contento di avere almeno un fatto confermato. «Ma Brendon era un'altra storia. Neumann la rese solo più poetica. Un amore segreto, rischiare tutto. Metteva Ryan in pericolo, Brendon lo sapeva. E ora Ryan è _sparito_ e Brendon è di nuovo esattamente dove dovrebbe essere, inaugurando club senza interessarsi di altro, come se Ryan non fosse-» si zittì da solo. Ebbi l'impressione che si fosse reso conto di aver detto più del previsto. «Trovatelo e basta, Mr Stump.»

«È quello che ho intenzione di fare», dissi. «Sono costretto a chiederlo. Pensate che Ross abbia ucciso Whitby?»

«No!» rispose subito Smith. «Qualunque cosa dicano gli sbirri, non è così. Mi hanno messo sotto torchio per almeno un'ora per sapere dov'è.»

«Sapete dove si trova?»

«No», rispose, guardandomi dritto negli occhi. «Non lo so.»

«Ross vi ha mai parlato di Whitby?»

«Non credo che l'abbia mai incontrato. Era solo uno dei tirapiedi di Neumann. Ha portato Brendon al locale, forse. Ma nulla di più.»

«E Ross non lo avrebbe ucciso?»

«Ryan non ucciderebbe nessuno», rispose Smith. «Non lo farebbe, non ci riuscirebbe.»

«Lo farebbe per Brendon?»

«No», ripetè Smith, ma questa volta sembrò meno sicuro di sé.

«Grazie mille», dissi, alzandomi e chiudendo i miei fogli. «Se sentite qualcosa-»

«Ve lo farò sapere.» Smith terminò la frase per me. Scrissi il numero dell'albergo sul retro di un biglietto e glielo passai. Le mani di Smith avevano il tipo di calli che le mie avevano ormai perso. I miei vicini a LA sono meno tolleranti verso chi suona uno strumento.

Si alzò per accompagnarci all'uscita. Wentz si fermò alla porta. «Lo troveremo», disse. «Lo prometto.»

Smith non disse niente, ma Wentz doveva aver interpretato qualcosa dal suo sguardo. Lo attirò in un abbraccio. Smith lo superava di almeno una testa, ma riuscì ad abbassarsi e ad aggrapparsi a Wentz come un uomo in cerca di una zattera di salvataggio.

«Lo prometto», ripetè mentre si allontanava, e questa volta Smith annuì.

«Fate sempre promesse che non potete mantenere?» chiesi, mentre la mia ombra mi inseguiva lungo la strada.

«Ho fede», mi rispose.

«Mi fa piacere che almeno uno di noi ne abbia.» Feci scorrere le pagine del quaderno.

«Allora, dove andiamo ora?» chiese Wentz, allungando il collo per guardare.

« _Andiamo_? Mi state pagando per investigare», dissi. «Non c'è alcun _noi_.» Mi allontanai. Faceva troppo caldo, e il calore di Wentz, così vicino, peggiorava la situazione. Il mio umore stava peggiorando e il mal di testa stava iniziando a insinuarsi nei miei nervi.

«Avevamo fatto un patto-»

«Non avevamo fatto nessun patto. Avete presunto che avessi bisogno di aiuto, ma sono bravo nel mio lavoro e me la sbrigo da solo.» Diedi uno schiaffo allo sportello della Ford per enfatizzare il concetto. Il metallo bollente mi bruciò il palmo della mano, e la ritirai con un sibilo.

«Forse avrei dovuto avvisarvi», disse, «In questo periodo dell'anno, si possono friggere le uova sulla maggior parte delle macchine.»

Esaminai la striscia rossa che mi attraversava la mano. Non era una scottatura grave, ma era fastidiosa.

Wentz mi prese il polso e prima che potessi reagire premette le labbra sul palmo. Avvertiii il fresco della sua bocca contro la mia pelle calda.

«Meglio?»

Liberai la mano dalla sua presa non appena ritornai in me.

«Evitate», dissi. «Sto lavorando. Mi state _pagando_. Potete fare a meno di far finta di volermi sedurre, Mr Wentz.»

«Non stavo fingendo.» Evitai di rispondere. Ne avevo avuto abbastanza per una sola giornata. Lo feci spostare con una spallata e mi infilai alla guida, lasciandolo sul marciapiede a fissarmi.

La mia mano bruciava contro il voltante, ma non sapevo se fosse a causa della scottatura, o delle sue labbra.


	4. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molte note riguardo questo capitolo; l'unica cosa che forse dovrei specificare è il cambio improvviso che ho fatto nelle conversazioni fra Pete e Patrick. Non usano più il 'voi' semplicemente perché leggendo da quel pezzo in poi si chiamano per nome e non usano formalità. Sono andata un po' a indovinare, dato che gli inglesi usano sempre e solo you e in forma scritta è leggermente arduo capire quando è formale e quando meno ;v;  
> Disponibile anche su [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/248113566-the-cat%27s-miaow-peterick-traduzione-capitolo-3) e [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3434371).

La colazione consistette in uova gommose e del caffè bollente, in compagnia di uomini d'affari in viaggio e turisti ad occhi spalancati. Faceva talmente caldo, persino durante le prime ore del giorno, da indurmi a lasciare la giacca dell'abito sul letto e tirarmi su le maniche. Wentz aveva ancora il mio dannato cappello.

Tirai una linea sui nomi di Smith e Wentz sulla mia lista e diedi un'occhiata agli altri due. Wentz aveva aggiunto indirizzi e numeri di telefono a ciascuno di essi, ma non mi dicevano nulla. C'era un telefono a gettoni nell'atrio; vi inserii quarti di dollaro finché non rimasi senza, e chiamai il primo numero.

«Sì?»

«Buongiorno, signora», dissi. «Sto cercando Alex Greenwald.»

«Come tutti», disse. Il suo tono era frustrato, e mi chiesi se Ross avesse almeno  _un_  amico con una buona reputazione. «Che vuole?»

«Speravo di potergli porre qualche domanda. Il mio nome è Patrick Stump, sono un investigatore privato. Mi hanno assunto per ritrovare Ryan Ross.»

«È ancora sparito?»

«Lo è», confermai. «Mi sembra di capire che Mr Greenwald sia uno dei suoi migliori amici.»

«Attaccati come due complici», rispose. «E nemmeno migliori di loro.»

Ouch.

«Con chi sto parlando?» chiesi.

«Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con gli sbirri.»

«Sono un investigatore privato», le ricordai. «Ogni informazione verrà utilizzata esclusivamente per lo scopo di ritrovare Mr Ross, Miss-»

«Mrs Trevillion. Sono la sua padrona di casa.»

«Mr Greenwald è disponibile?»

«Mi ha lasciato un biglietto», rispose. «Ha detto che andava a Reno per tre settimane, e mi ha lasciato l'affitto per due. Tipico.»

«Ciò a quando risale, Mrs Trevillion?» Se avesse coinciso con la sparizione di Ross, sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa. Qualcosa in più di ciò che avevo in quel momento, cosa che non era molto difficile.

«Ieri», disse, «Lui e la sua ragazza. Divorzio, dia retta a me.»

Sospirai.

«Per qualche motivo, sapete se ha avuto contatti con Ryan Ross nell'ultima settimana?» chiesi.

«No. Mr Stump, non ho più tempo per le domande.» Prima che potessi fare finta di ringraziarla, attaccò con un teso click.

Misi un punto di domanda accanto al nome di Greenwald. Nulla era confermato, e per quanto ne sapevo, avrebbero potuto essere in contatto. Non sarei andato fino a Reno solo perché c'era una minima possibilità. Non finché avessi esaurito ogni altra strada da percorrere.

Composi l'ultimo numero rimasto, il secondo sulla lista, dopo lo stesso Wentz. Una donna con un accento arrogante alzò la cornetta.

«The Academy. Come posso aiutarvi?»

Resistetti al desiderio di sedermi composto.

«Il mio nome è Patrick Stump. Speravo di poter parlare con Mr Beckett.»

«Mr Beckett è eccezionalmente impegnato questa settimana.» Sembrava mi stesse giudicando. Male. «Ha un appuntamento venerdì alle quindici.»

«Voglio solo parlargli», dissi. C'era un elenco telefonico nella cabina, e ne sfogliai le pagine, cercando di trovare The Academy. Non c'era. Non avevo idea di cosa William Beckett potesse occuparsi da essere così richiesto.

«Mr Beckett riceve molte telefonate», rispose. «Danno ricompense appropriate. Chi avete detto che vi ha mandato, Mr Stump?»

Ci pensai su per mezzo secondo.

«Mr Ryan Ross», mentii. «Ha parlato molto bene dei servizi di Mr Beckett.» Chiunque con una receptionist del genere deve offrire qualcosa di classe. La sentii trattenere appena il fiato.

«Resti in linea, prego.»

Lessi gli annunci dei farmaci sul retro delle Pagine Bianche e misi una mano in tasca alla ricerca di un quarto di dollaro in più, per sicurezza.

«Mr Beckett vi riceverà a mezzogiorno», disse alla fine. «Confido nel fatto che Mr Ross vi abbia dato l'indirizzo.»

«Potreste confermarmelo?» chiesi. «Così non sprecherò il prezioso tempo di Mr Beckett arrivando in ritardo.» Me lo recitò frettolosamente, costringendomi a scriverlo in fretta su un pezzo di carta, prima di augurarmi un freddo arrivederci. Mi mancava Los Angeles. Almeno lì la gente fa finta di sopportarti.

***

L'esterno della Academy non diceva assolutamente nulla, e non realizzai che tipo di lezioni vi venivano impartite fino a quando non fui accettato all'ingresso. Belle ragazze in brandelli di seta lucida si spostavano velocemente per la stanza come farfalle, atterrando occasionalmente in grembo a uomini che davano l'impressione di non credere alla loro fortuna. Sembrava che la fortuna potesse essere acquistata, proprio come l'attenzione delle farfalle.

«Mr Stump?»

Mi voltai e alzai lo sguardo. Di parecchio. Indossava fin troppi strati per qualcuno il cui lavoro consisteva nel togliersi i vestiti, ma il suo viso dimostrava che ne sarebbe valsa la pena farlo. Un ciuffo di capelli adagiato alla perfezione sulla sua fronte liscia e dei grandi occhi marroni studiavano me, e il resto della sala.

Mi alzai e gli porsi la mano. Comportarsi educatamente non fa mai male.

«Grazie per essere venuto, Mr-»

«È insensato essere formali, non crede? Può chiamarmi William. Sarebbe un piacere se potessi chiamarla Patrick.»

«Non segue ciò che vuole il cliente, di solito?» chiesi. Non ero abituato ad essere salutato con una tale educazione.

 _William_  mi strinse la mano con un sorriso. «Non credo che lei sia un cliente. In realtà, sono sicuro che non sia così. Ryan non mi ha mai inviato nessuno, e non vedo alcuna ragione per la quale possa farlo ora. Credo anche che preferirebbe avere questa conversazione in un luogo più privato.» Mi lasciò andare la mano e si voltò, senza aspettare che lo seguissi.

Mi condusse in una suite al secondo piano. Uno scorcio di un ampio letto fu tutto ciò che vidi prima che chiudesse la porta, indicandomi una sedia. Mi sentii come se fossi io a dover rispondere alle domande.

«Nel caso, molto improbabile, in cui lei si trovi qui per la stessa ragione dei gentiluomini al piano di sotto, mi trovo costretto a scusarmi e dire che non ho intenzione di accettare nuovi clienti al momento. E si fidi di me», diresse un'occhiata ai miei vestiti inzuppati di sudore, e maledissi l'assenza del mio cappello. «Non credo proprio che lei possa permettersi di dare un valore al mio tempo.»

«Vorrei solo farle delle domande riguardo Ryan Ross», dissi. Allungò le gambe davanti a sé, premendo i tacchi degli stivali nel fitto tappeto. Wentz pareva conoscere un sacco di gente con gambe troppo lunghe.

«Lo so», disse semplicemente Beckett, come se qualsiasi altra possibilità fosse fuori questione. «Le voci corrono, ed io non sono solo una bella faccia, Mr Stump.»

«È davvero una bella faccia», mi ritrovai a dire, nel tentativo di avere qualche reazione da parte sua. Rise, e l'incantesimo si spezzò.

«La ringrazio», mi disse. «In che genere di guai si è cacciato Ryan?»

«Legge i giornali, Mr Beckett?»

«Sì.»

«Allora sa in che tipo di guai si trova Mr Ross. Crede che abbia ucciso Whitby? Spencer Smith dice di no.»

«Siamo tutti capaci di più di quanto crediamo», disse lentamente. «Soprattutto quando ciò che amiamo è in pericolo.»

«Poetico», dissi. «Ma non una risposta.»

«Credo che sia improbabile», rispose Beckett, «Oltretutto, non possiede una pistola. È stato assunto per ripulire la sua reputazione?»

«Sono stato assunto per trovarlo.»

«Non è di qui», disse Beckett. «Suppongo che renda le cose più difficili.»

Nessuna testimonianza è così imperturbabile senza qualcosa da nascondere.

«Vengo pagato, faccio il mio lavoro», dissi schiettamente, sperando di impressionarlo. «Suppongo che lei sappia come ci si sente.»

Mi fissò senza alcuna reazione.

«C'è dell'onestà nella sua affermazione che condivido.» Si sporse in avanti per versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, offrendomene uno. Scossi il capo. «Tutto è davanti agli occhi. È piacevole.»

«Allora sia onesto con me, Mr Beckett. Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ha visto Ryan Ross?»

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

«Non riesco a ricordare con precisione», disse, «Ma sicuramente è stato prima che sparisse.»

Mi morsi la lingua per non fargli notare che il contrario era impossibile.

«Capisce che sono dalla sua parte, non deve nascondermi nulla», dissi. «Mr Wentz si fida di me per trovarlo.»

«Lo capisco», rispose. «E mi creda, la sicurezza di Ryan è importante anche per me. Se potessi aiutare, lo farei.»

«Ha idea di dove si possa trovare?» chiesi, spronandolo a parlare.

«Nessuna.»

«Ne è sicuro? Wentz ha detto che lei è una delle persone dalle quali Ryan era più incline ad andare.»

«Non ho idea di dove sia Ryan Ross.» Mi guardò dritto negli occhi. Aveva una fossetta nel mento e zigomi alti, e mentiva più freddamente di chiunque io avessi mai incontrato.

Sospirai e mi alzai.

«Se cambia idea e decide di fidarsi di me, qui è dove può trovarmi.» Appoggiai un biglietto sul tavolo. «Credo che la mia presenza non sia più necessaria.»

***

Una volta sulla strada, aprii nuovamente la lista di Wentz. Era sgualcita e fiacca. Mi sentivo allo stesso modo.

Il casinò dall'altra parte della strada prometteva un all you can eat di gamberetti. Sembrava una buona ragione per dileguarmi dal caldo ed esaminare l'assenza di possibilità che avevo a disposizione.

La cameriera mi guardò con un'espressione preoccupata mentre mi riempiva il bicchiere di acqua.

«Tutto okay, caro?» mi chiese.

«Fa solo caldo», dissi. Mi passai il fazzoletto sulla fronte. Mi versò ulteriore acqua, il ghiaccio tintinnante contro il vetro del bicchiere.

«Forestiero, eh?»

«Qualcosa del genere.» Afferrai il bicchiere ghiacciato con entrambe le mani.

«Ci si abitua. Fino ad allora, abbiamo aria condizionata e il miglior spettacolo in città. Non c'è alcuna ragione di soffrire il caldo. A meno che tu non lo voglia.»

Mi fece l'occhiolino. Lasciai che l'acqua ghiacciata mi scendesse lungo la gola, e non dissi nulla finché non mi chiese di ordinare.

Diedi un'occhiata ai miei appunti fra un boccone e l'altro di gamberetti, e dissi no al dolce. C'era ancora un'opzione da provare. La cameriera mi portò il conto, e io le diedi più mancia di quanta ne meritasse prima di chiedere.

«È davvero il miglior spettacolo in città?»

Afferrò le banconote e se le mise nella tasca del grembiule.

«Onestamente? Burl beve troppo e Josie non riuscirebbe a raggiungere una nota nemmeno se avesse le indicazioni stampate sopra. Se vuoi un vero spettacolo, vai al Rossini domani. Quel ragazzo...» sospirò.

«Il ragazzino ha un nome?» chiesi, porgendole un'altra banconota per confermare i miei sospetti.

«Brendon», disse. «Ti lascerà a bocca aperta. E non solo quella.»

«Grazie mille«, dissi, recuperando la mia giacca dallo schienale della sedia.

«Se hai caldo, potresti toglierti la giacca», mi disse mentre mi allontanavo.

«Così mi hanno detto», dissi, e mi preparai mentalmente ad uscire di nuovo all'esterno.

***

La portinaia mi guardò male quando mi posizionai nella cabina telefonica, ma rimasi a fissarla finché non scrollò le spalle e tornò a spazzare il pavimento. Le monete fecero rumore mentre le davo in pasto al telefono.

«Pronto?» La voce di Wentz era roca, come se l'avessi disturbato nel sonno, nonostante fossero le tre del pomeriggio.

«Mr Wentz-» iniziai.

«Patrick!» mi interruppe. «Per favore, dimmi che l'hai trovato.»

«Non ho trovato un bel niente», dissi, «oltre ad un'istruttiva e  _frustrante_  conversazione con Mr Beckett.»

La risata di Wentz sembrava malinconica. «Probabilmente avrei dovuto metterti in guardia.»

«Ci vuole molto di più per scioccarmi, Mr Wentz. Ad ogni modo, non credo ad una parola di ciò che ha detto.»

«Credi che sappia dov'è Ryan?» mi chiese.

Ci pensai. «Non ci scommetterei. Penso che avreste potuto aiutarmi, per quello. Penso che sarebbe stato più incline a parlare con qualcuno che Ross conosceva.»

«Conosce», insistette. «Non- non dirlo.»

«Conosce», mi corressi, nonostante il tempo presente diventasse meno adatto di giorno in giorno.

«Prossima fermata?» chiese Wentz. «Qualunque cosa ti serva, lo farò. E questa è...» La sua voce si spense. Lo conoscevo abbastanza ormai per sapere che vederlo a corto di parole era inconsueto. Per un lungo momento, tutto ciò che riuscivo ad udire fu il rumore del ventilatore appeso al soffitto.

«È un'offerta d'aiuto», disse alla fine. «Voglio trovare Ryan. Tutto il resto può aspettare.»

Volevo investigare più a fondo in quella sua affermazione, ma un atrio pubblico con una portinaia pronta ad origliare non era il posto più adatto per farlo.

«L'unica persona con cui non ho parlato è quella che l'ha visto per ultima», dissi.

«Brendon. Potrebbe risultare complicato, ma ha uno spettacolo domani al-»

«Al Rossini», lo interruppi. Allo sbuffare di Wentz risposi, «Non sono un detective per nulla, Mr Wentz.»

«Cosa devo fare per convincerti a chiamarmi Pete?» mi chiese, e riuscivo a immaginarmi lo sguardo interrogativo che generalmente associava alle domande.

«Spero che riuscirete a spianarmi la strada domani», dissi. «Lo conoscete, è la vostra zona. Avrò bisogno di usare tutti quei contatti.»

«Si può fare. Ci vediamo domani. Il primo spettacolo di Brendon è alle otto.»

«Fuori dal club alle sette e mezza», dissi. Il telefono fece bip per avvisarmi che avevo finito il credito. «Oh, Pete? Riportami il mio dannato cappello.»

Il telefono chiuse automaticamente la chiamata prima che potessi sentire la sua reazione.

***

Il Rossini dava l'impressione di essersi perso sulla strada per Roma ed essersi abbandonato, scoraggiato, nel bel mezzo del deserto. Aveva abbastanza colonne, angeli in gesso e fontane da allestire una mezza dozzina di set cinematografici. All'interno era identico ad ogni altro club mai costruito, riempito in parti uguali da alcol e intrighi.

«Sta meglio a te in ogni caso.» Pete inclinò la testa da un lato e allungò un braccio per spostare da una differente angolazione il mio cappello, ormai restituito. Ignorai il complimento, se di quello si trattava.

«Non arriveremo mai a Brendon prima dello show», continuò, «Tanto vale prendere posto.»

Il locale era animato, ma c'erano diversi vantaggi nell'essere bassi e senza scrupoli. Seguii Pete da vicino mentre spostava e dava gomitate a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro nella folla per raggiungere il cerchio di piccoli tavoli accanto al palco. Una ragazza bruna con più stile che tecnica stava suonando il piano, ma non forte abbastanza da sovrastare il chiacchiericcio.

Una cameriera in sandali di pelle e qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto imitare una toga mi chiese di ordinare. Sembrava romana tanto quanto me.

«Whisky e acqua», dissi.

Lanciò un'occhiataccia a Pete, ignorando la mia presenza. «Non dovresti essere qui. Ordini di Neumann.»

«Non dovrei  _suonare_  qui» la corresse Pete. «Come puoi vedere, sono qui solo per apprezzare lo spettacolo.»

La cameriera si accigliò, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, guizzando gli occhi attorno alla stanza come se fosse spiata. Seguii il suo sguardo fino ad un uomo ben piazzato appoggiato al muro.

«Andiamo», disse Pete, «Che guai posso causare se mi limito a guardare da lontano? Ho detto al mio amico qui che doveva per forza vedere Brendon.»

«Sono un talent scout», dissi. «Da LA. Mr Wentz mi ha detto che questo... Mr Urie era qualcosa da vedere. Ma se è un problema possiamo sempre andare a guardare-»

«Jesse al Grapevine.» Pete finì la frase per me, come se ci fossimo esercitati.

Lei arricciò il naso costellato di lentiggini, ma non disse nient'altro.

«Quanto tempo abbiamo prima che ci presentino il marciapiede?» chiesi a Pete. L'uomo spostò lo sguardo su di noi e mi toccai la tesa del cappello a mo' di saluto.

«Pensieri positivi, Stump.»

Applausi, e non pochi fischi, risuonarono nella sala non appena una band di cinque persone salì sul palco, e si voltò per accogliere il loro ultimo membro.

Che, almeno, non era un'altra stella dalle gambe lunghe. Urie era più alto di me di poco meno di due centimetri, piccolo sul palco. La riga in mezzo dei capelli era in contrasto con il resto delle ciocche castane. I polsini della camicia erano sbottonati, mostrando dei polsi sottili. Lanciò un sorriso al pubblico, che stava applaudendo e urlando per avere la sua attenzione. Non disse nulla; si limitò a osservare ciò che aveva attorno per un lungo minuto con dei grandi occhi scuri.

Il basso e il clarinetto attaccarono, e il ragazzo che potrebbe far rischiare la vita di Ryan Ross iniziò a cantare. Tre strofe dopo, e iniziai a comprendere l'infatuazione generale.

«Come sentire Dio cantare», dissi a Pete, ricordando.

«Ryan la pensa così.» Pete annuì. «Il ragazzino ci sa fare.»

 _You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head_ , cantava Urie, voce piena e scura come del buon caffè. Erano tutti dei validi musicisti, nonostante il batterista fosse un po' stentato, ma Urie aveva molto di più da offrire; e cantava come se ne fosse consapevole.

 _Cry Me A River_  finì con un applauso e Urie presentò il resto della band.

«E quello lì sarebbe uno che sta scappando da Neumann?» chiesi, perché non sembrava proprio il tipo. Smith l'aveva descritto come se, troppo spaventato dal suo benefattore, avrebbe gettato Ross in pasto ai lupi. Cosa che non andava d'accordo con il ragazzino che si stava rigirando gli spettatori sul palmo della mano.

«Non farti ingannare dalla presenza scenica», rispose Pete.

Dato che la cameriera non gli aveva portato il suo drink, rubò un sorso dal mio. Si era avvicinato con la sedia, in qualche modo, e si sporse per sussurrare inutilmente nel mio orecchio. «Tiralo giù dal palco, e tutto ciò che avrai sarà un ragazzino smarrito in cerca della sua strada. Credo sia questo il motivo per il quale piace a Ryan, la differenza. Non gli piacciono le cose semplici.»

La band attaccò  _It don't mean a thing_ , e riuscii finalmente a strappare via il mio whisky da Wentz. Mi bruciò la gola mentre lo mandavo giù, roba scadente. Urie si diresse alla fine del palco, e fissò lo sguardo in quello di Pete. Per un secondo la sua voce vacillò, riprendendosi subito dopo come se niente fosse.

«Dannazione», mormorò Pete, «Ho come l'impressione che ci siamo trattenuti più del necessario.»

«Così pare», dissi. L'uomo aveva smesso di spiaccicarsi contro il muro e si stava dirigendo lentamente verso di noi. Era il tipo di ragazzone fissato sui suoi piedi come piombo, facile da seminare ma impossibile da fermare. Ad ogni modo, non ero molto incline a rimanere per scoprirlo. Sul palco, la voce di Urie risuonava pura e tranquilla, come se non avesse mai esitazioni.

«Riconosci quello che ci sta guardando come se volesse rifarci la faccia?» chiesi.

«Uno dei ragazzi di Neumann», rispose, «Non ci parlo molto, a dire la verità.»

Più ci allontanavamo dal palco, più la calca diminuiva, e alla fine ci ritrovammo oltre le fontane e sulla strada. Era affollata, piena di uccelli notturni nel loro miglior piumaggio, insegne al neon che brillavano nel cielo nero del deserto.

«Conosci l'indirizzo di Urie?» chiesi, «Dato che non credo riuscirò a parlargli qui?» Pete mi restava ancora troppo vicino.

«Non possiamo già arrenderci», mi rispose. «Di qua.»

Mi fece fare il giro dall'esterno del Rossini, giù per un vicolo e un altro angolo. Quella era Vegas senza il viso truccato, tetra, squallida e con squadroni di ratti in angoli dimenticati.

«Dove siamo?»

«Ingresso degli artisti.» Si arrampicò su uno dei cestini della spazzatura, lasciando i piedi a dondolare nel vuoto. «Prenditi una sedia. Brendon uscirà di qui. L'ultima volta che è uscito dall'ingresso principale ha incontrato Ryan, e non credo che Neumann gli permetta di rifarlo.»

«Stavo per dirlo io.»

«Ti ho risparmiato la fatica.» Mi fece l'occhiolino.

Non mi sedetti sul cassonetto perché ho più rispetto per i miei pantaloni. Mi appoggiai al muro, nonostante fosse chissà quanto più pulito.

«Patrick», disse Pete, a voce bassa. La musica arrivava dall'interno del club, qualcosa che suonava come corpi e desiderio. La sera i suoi occhi facevano domande a cui non volevo rispondere. Si era avvicinato di nuovo. Non mi dava fastidio, eppure avrebbe dovuto farlo.

«Ehi!» Una voce profonda risuonò nel vicolo. «Credevo di averti detto che non volevo la tua faccia in giro per il mio club.»

Pete girò la testa ed io seguii il suo sguardo per vedere Ollie Neumann in persona rischiare di sporcarsi le scarpe lucide nello sporco della stradina. Aveva gli stessi capelli pettinati all'indietro e la pesante mascella della fotografia. Ciò che era nuovo era l'aria di minaccia. Pensai che Ross aveva ragione ad esserne spaventato.

«Non c'è alcuna legge contro il godersi l'aria notturna.» Pete colpì il cassonetto con i tacchi.

«Non esagerare, Wentz», disse Neumann. «Ti ho già avvertito una volta, sai cosa succede se devo farlo di nuovo.»

Non ho mai sopportato gli spacconi, così intervenni. «Credo ci sia stato qualche fraintendimento», dissi, e mi misi davanti a Pete prima che potesse farsi venire qualche strada idea. «Mr Wentz stava semplicemente aspettando con me fino alla fine del set di Mr Urie. Credo che abbia qualcosa-»

«Risparmiatevi le favole», mi interruppe. «So perfettamente chi siete, Mr Stump. Avete ragione, Brendon  _ha_  talento, e non ho bisogno che uno sbirro qualunque di Los Angeles ostacoli la sua carriera. Non ha nulla da dirvi, e se sapete come salvarvi la pelle, vi conviene riportarvela a casa prima che potete.»

Aveva almeno quindici centimetri e trenta chili in più di me, e mi ricordai improvvisamente che ci trovavamo in un vicolo con una sola uscita, spalle al muro. Mi tornò in mente Marty Shaw. Stupido, ero stato stupido.

«Voglio solo fargli qualche domanda», tentai, guardandomi attorno alla ricerca di un'altra uscita. «Sono convinto che possiate aiutarmi con la mia indagine.» Avvertii la presenza di Pete dietro di me, e sapevo che era sceso dal suo piedistallo.

Neumann mi guardava come se mi stesse misurando per una bara, così da vicino da farmi sentire l'odore di sigari e brandy che si portava dietro. «So tutto della vostra  _indagine_. Ross è andato. Si meritava tutto quello che gli è successo. Ora vi conviene ascoltarmi. Questa è la  _mia_  città. Non mi va giù che un cretino apparso dal nulla si metta a fare domande su cose che non lo riguardano.»

«È un avvertimento?» Non riuscivo mai a resistere dal punzecchiare l'orso.

«Non credo che  _avvertimento_  sia appropriato. Fare domande non è mai buono per gli affari.» Solidi passi si avvicinarono lungo il vicolo con un sordo rumore, e l'uomo del locale apparve. Si era pure portato un amico.

«Ragazzi», Neumann mi guardò dritto negli occhi, senza nemmeno voltarsi. «Sapete cosa fare.»

Si spostò a lato, mentre la faccia di Pete incontrava il pugno del grassone. Ebbi mezzo secondo per reagire, prima di sentire lo stesso colpo su me stesso.


	5. Capitolo 4

Mi era già capitato di venire picchiato, prima. In questo lavoro, finire dalla parte sbagliata di un pugno è uno dei rischi. Non si trasforma mai in qualcosa di più divertente. Non mi sono mai rotto nulla di importante. Sono stato fortunato.

Sdraiato nello sporco, con un labbro spaccato ed un solo occhio in grado di vedere, non mi sentivo molto fortunato. Neumann non si era fermato ad assistere allo spettacolo, ma i suoi tirapiedi erano ben allenati. Abituati.

«'Trick», Pete sputò del sangue e provò di nuovo, «Patrick? Ci sei?»

«Credo.»

Era appoggiato contro il cassonetto, un braccio premuto contro lo stomaco. Gli sgherri di Neumann avevano degli stivali pesanti. Mi spostai in avanti, tentando di mettermi in ginocchio. I miei pantaloni non sarebbero più stati gli stessi.

«Puoi alzarti?» gli chiesi. Ebbi un lieve capogiro a causa del movimento, e deglutii più volte per liberarmi della nausea che mi stava assalendo.

«Dammi un secondo.» Aveva un taglio aperto sulla guancia, e un occhio che minacciava di chiudersi da un momento all'altro come il mio. Insieme, avevamo una visione di 20/20. Contrasse i muscoli delle mani, e vidi i tagli aprirsi e aumentare di estensione sulle nocche. Le mie mani non erano in una situazione migliore.

«Rotto qualcosa?» chiesi, stringendo i denti mentre tentavo di tirarmi su in piedi. Mi morsi la lingua all'ondata di dolore che mi colpì la caviglia. Pete fece un respiro profondo e scosse il capo.

«Non credo.» Gli porsi la mano e lui la afferrò, e si tirò su in piedi. Non si diede la pena di lasciarla andare subito, ma quella volta non mi diede fastidio.

«E tu? Ti serve un medico?»

Mi faceva male la caviglia, ma riuscivo ad appoggiarla. Tutto il resto erano tagli e lividi.

«Non credo, devo solo darmi una ripulita. Tu?»

«Ho avuto peggiori risse con mio fratello», disse, ma il suo sorriso non mi convinceva. «Nulla che un bagno caldo e vestiti puliti non possano aggiustare.»

Tentai di azzardare un passo, ma la caviglia mi tradì, facendomi zoppicare. Pete mi circondò la vita con un braccio.

«Fai con calma», disse. «Dovremo prendere un taxi. Di certo nessuno dei due è in condizioni di guidare.»

Ci dirigemmo a passi lenti verso la Strip. Avevo ancora il portafogli, ed i miei occhiali erano al sicuro nella loro custodia. Almeno, non avevano avuto interesse nel rapinarci. Una corsa in taxi, del disinfettante e vestiti puliti, e forse avrei potuto iniziare a pensare a cosa fare dopo. Se solo qualche taxi avesse acconsentito a prelevarci. Nonostante le nostre braccia distese, le macchine continuavano ad oltrepassarci senza dare segno di averci visti.

«Dobbiamo sembrare poco raccomandabili», dissi. La mia caviglia era un concentrato di dolore, e l'unica cosa a tenermi dritto e in piedi era il braccio di Pete attorno alla mia vita. Si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, ancora sanguinante.

«Non vogliono che gli roviniamo la tappezzeria. Hai qualche moneta? Devo fare una telefonata.»

Mi appoggiai contro la cabina, mentre lui componeva il numero.

«Sono io», disse, «puoi venirci a prendere? Sulla Strip, fuori il Rossini. Dopo ti spiego. Per favore.»

Attaccò, per poi accasciarsi a terra. «Dovrebbe metterci dieci minuti, più o meno. Per fortuna sono riuscito a beccarlo.»

«Chi?» chiesi, ma i suoi occhi si stavano già chiudendo. Mi avvicinai a stento. La mia caviglia protestò, ma la ignorai per scuoterlo dalla spalla finché non riaprì gli occhi.

«Andiamo», gli dissi, «evita di svenirmi addosso.»

Ci ributtammo a fatica sul marciapiede. La folla si muoveva attorno a noi, i loro sguardi si posavano su di noi e poi cambiavano direzione. Non ci adattavamo alla sciccheria del posto, e perciò potevamo venire ignorati.

«Scusa», mi disse, voce rauca. Il suo labbro si stava gonfiando, e sanguinava ancora. Aveva bisogno di metterci del ghiaccio sopra.

«Non mi sembra che sia stato tu a prendermi a pugni», gli feci notare, «ma in ogni caso ho intenzione di farti pagare di più.»

Sembrava che ridere gli facesse male. Lo fece comunque. Ci rimettemmo in piedi a vicenda come un castello di carte costruito a metà e aspettammo finché una Chevy verde non si avventurò sul bordo del marciapiede e vi parcheggiò a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il finestrino si abbassò.

«Che è successo?» chiese Beckett.

Pete lo salutò debolmente. «Alla gente non piace quando fai troppe domande.»

Beckett mise la testa fuori dall'abitacolo e ci fissò. «Ti serve aiuto per farlo entrare in macchina?» mi chiese.

«Posso camminare», protestò Pete, muovendosi verso l'automobile per aprire lo sportello posteriore. Vi si gettò all'interno e mi trascinò con lui, il suo braccio ancora deciso attorno alla mia vita.  
La porta era a malapena chiusa quando Beckett partì.

Pete si accasciò contro lo schienale. «Grazie, Bill.»  
Tirai fuori il mio fazzoletto dalla tasca e glielo porsi. Se lo premette contro il taglio sulla guancia, e quando lo staccò era rosso.

«Vuoi il mio?» gli chiese Beckett dal sedile anteriore. Un lungo braccio si estese verso di noi, e io presi il pezzo di stoffa che mi offriva.

Lo ringraziai, e piegai il fazzoletto in due prima di prememerlo contro il naso.

«Vi porto all'ospedale?» La macchina barcollò nel prendere una curva troppo velocemente.

«No», rispose Pete, chiaramente abituato alla guida di Beckett, «direttamente a casa mia.»

«Ma l'ospedale è sulla strada.»

«E farebbero domande. Sto bene, Bill.»

«Tu, forse, ma il tuo amico là riesce a malapena a stare in piedi su quella caviglia.»

«Patrick? Hai bisogno di andarci?» mi chiese. Riuscivo a muoverla e a sentirmi le dita, e non volevo domande come non le voleva Pete.

«Nulla che non possa essere sistemato con del riposo e aspirine», dissi.

Nello specchietto retrovisore, le sopracciglia di Beckett erano arrivate quasi all'attaccatura dei capelli, ma non disse nulla.

«Ti stiamo trattenendo da qualcosa?» gli chiesi, perché o quello, o mi sarei di nuovo messo a concentrarmi sul dolore.

«Aspetterà. Mi hanno detto che ne vale la pena.»

«Immagino.»

Beckett prese un'altra curva come un pilota di Formula 1. Mi appoggiai addosso a Pete e non feci alcuno sforzo per muovermi.

***

Rimanemmo in piedi sulla strada mentre Beckett ripescò le chiavi di Pete dalla sua tasca e aprì la porta come se la casa gli appartenesse. Pete si fece avanti verso il salotto zoppicando, e accese la luce. Illuminò di un giallo fioco la stanza, mostrando due delle quattro mura quasi interamente coperte da scaffali colmi di vinili e libri.

«Fammi dare un'occhiata alla caviglia», mi disse Beckett.

«Sto bene.» Continuava a pulsarmi, ma la testa mi faceva più male.

Pete si sedette pesantemente sulla poltrona accanto al grammofono. «Lascialo fare, Patrick.» Aveva ancora il mio fazzoletto fra le mani, macchiato di sangue. Era più semplice arrendersi che litigare, perciò mi sedetti sul divano e allungai la gamba. Beckett mi sfilò lo stivale con delicatezza, e dovetti mordermi il labbro per trattenere un lamento.

«So come ci si sente ad avere una caviglia rotta», dissi, mentre me la muoveva attentamente con una mano.

«Muovi le dita», disse, ignorandomi. Feci come aveva detto.

«Non è rotta.» I suoi capelli stavano perdendo l'aspetto riccio a causa del caldo.

«Lo so.» Si avvicinò e mi sussurrò nell'orecchio, «ora vedrò di controllare le costole di Pete, che potrebbero essere davvero rotte. Era più preoccupato per te, o non te ne sei reso conto?»

Si rialzò prima che potessi rispondere. Appoggiai la testa sul divano e lasciai che i miei occhi si chiudessero, udendo nel frattempo il rumore di vestiti che venivano rimossi, insieme ad un respiro più pesante degli altri da parte di Pete.

«Respira profondamente.» Udii Pete fare come gli veniva detto una prima e poi una seconda volta.

«Credo che siano solo contusioni», disse Beckett. «I polmoni sembrano a posto. Fai attenzione.»

Aprii gli occhi per vedere Beckett rimettersi in piedi. Era una strada lunga. Accarezzò la spalla di Pete, annuì nella mia direzione, e sparì fuori dalla porta, prima che potessi chiedergli, dato il mestiere che faceva, come facesse a essere così istruito nel campo delle ossa rotte.

Pete si tirò su dalla sedia.

«Puoi darti una ripulita nel bagno», disse, «si trova alla fine del corridoio, sulla sinistra. Gli asciugamani sono sotto il lavandino, io posso usare la cucina. Dovrei avere delle aspirine, probabilmente anche qualche benda da qualche parte; c'è anche del ghiaccio per il tuo occhio.»

Ogni parola che pronunciava sembrava gli costasse qualcosa. Ora che eravamo al sicuro, il dolore iniziò a farsi sentire. Mi premetti due dita sull'occhio gonfio e capii come si sentiva.

Mi appoggiai contro il muro lungo la via per il bagno. La mia caviglia poteva anche non essere rotta, ma volevo comunque sedermi da qualche parte. Non c'era nulla che volessi più di un lungo bagno caldo per dimenticarmi del dolore, maledetto calore. Entrare ed uscire dalla vasca sarebbe stato troppo faticoso, perciò mi limitai a riempire il lavandino.

L'acqua iniziò a sgorgare, facendomi arrivare un piacevole calore in viso. Riconobbi nel sapone lo stesso odore che ricordavo in Pete, o comunque molto simile. Cedro e legno di sandalo. Trovai una salvietta con cui mi pulii il viso, per poi abbandonarla e insaponarmi le mani. Sapevo di avere del sangue anche nei capelli, perciò riempii nuovamente il lavandino e misi la testa sotto al rubinetto, rimanendo in quella posizione fino a quando riuscii a stare in piedi. Scossi la testa per togliermi l'acqua dalle orecchie giusto in tempo per udire un gemito di dolore.

«Pete?»

Dell'acqua chiazzata di rosa ricadde nel lavandino. Passai la lingua sul taglio che avevo sul labbro. Si era quasi rimarginato, ma riuscivo ancora ad avvertire del sangue. Mi chiesi se Pete avesse uno spazzolino da denti in più.

«Sto bene», rispose dopo dei lunghi secondi. Mi asciugai il viso e mi diressi a fatica lungo il corridoio, fino alla cucina. Pete era in piedi davanti al lavandino, il labbro inferiore fra i denti e occhi chiusi in quella che sembrava un'espressione di dolore. Non appena udì il suono dei miei passi, aprì gli occhi e cercò di sorridere.

«Stavo cercando di arrivare alla mia spalla.» C'erano delle macchie di sangue sulla sua camicia, probabilmente provenienti dall'impatto col marciapiede. «Ho provato, ma non riesco a togliermela.»

«Hai bisogno di aiuto?» chiesi. Attesi l'inevitabile proposta, ma non arrivò mai. Invece, si limitò ad annuire. Mi sedetti su uno sgabello e lui si spostò davanti a me. La sua camicia era ancora abbottonata, perciò tolsi i bottoni uno ad uno. Le mie mani erano decise, ma mi sentivo come se tutto il resto stesse tremando. Riuscivo ancora ad avvertire tracce dell'odore del suo sapone, unite a sudore e sangue. Alla fine, anche l'ultimo bottone fu rimosso, e spostai entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle per togliergli la camicia del tutto. Cadde a terra silenziosamente. Tutto ciò che riuscivo a sentire erano i nostri respiri e il mormorio del traffico notturno.

«Voltati.» Pete si girò, dandomi le spalle. Una ferita rossa mi apparve davanti agli occhi, situata proprio sopra la sua scapola. Vi premetti un dito, e lo avvertii trattenere il respiro.

«È solo sbucciata», lo informai, «ha praticamente smesso di sanguinare, ha solo bisogno di essere pulita.»

«Non riesco a raggiungerla.»

Riuscivo a sentire il mio stesso battito risuonarmi nelle orecchie.

«Io sì», dissi. «Se vuoi che lo faccia.»

Si sporse in avanti per raccogliere uno strofinaccio dal lavandino e me lo passò.

C'erano degli altri tatuaggi all'inizio del braccio, che risalivano fino alla spalla, dove erano interrotti dalla canottiera che indossava. Passai delicatamente lo strofinaccio sulla ferita, togliendo sangue ormai secco fino a lasciare solo delle semplici linee rosse sulla pelle olivastra. Non disse una parola. Io avevo tanto da dire.

«Vuoi del disinfettante?»

«Tanto vale.»

La bottiglia era abbandonata sul tavolo, e mi sporsi oltre la sua figura per prenderla. Gli disinfettai la ferita poco per volta, passandone un po' anche sui graffi intorno, portandolo a fare un lamento quasi silenzioso.

«Brucia», fu tutto quello che disse.

«Altro?» gli chiesi, lasciando cadere la mano giù dalla sua spalla. Si piegò per recuperare la camicia da terra.

«Aspetta.» Riprese lo straccio dalla sedia. Pensavo che avesse intenzione di passarmelo; invece, mi si avvicinò e me lo passò sul viso. Fronte, naso, fino al mento. Era ruvida contro la mia pelle. Appoggiò una mano sulla mia guancia, calda anche nel bel mezzo della notte. I suoi occhi erano scuri, decisi, fermi nei miei.

«Stavi gocciolando.»

«Grazie.» La mia voce uscì come se fosse stata reduce di una sbronza durata quattro giorni. Mi schiarii la gola e tentai una seconda volta. «Dovresti prendere dell'aspirina», gli dissi. Torna agli affari.

«Già fatto. Anche tu», mi rispose. Afferrai il contenitore e ne ingoiai due a secco. Si ritrasse, lasciandomi a tentare di raccogliere i miei pensieri sparsi per tutta la stanza.

«La mia macchina», dissi, non appena realizzai di averla lasciata parcheggiata all'esterno del Rossini. Mi ritrovai a sperare che nessuno l'avesse portata via.

«Puoi andarla a prendere domani. Possiamo prendere un taxi da qui. Anche la mia è rimasta li, ricordi?»

Presi un respiro per iniziare ad elencare tutti i motivi per i quali era una cattiva idea, ma lui continuò. «Starò sul divano. C'è dell'altro ghiaccio, se lo vuoi. Prendi il mio letto. Dormi bene, se riesci.»

Annuì nella mia direzione e chiuse la porta del salotto prima che potessi protestare. Trovai la camera da letto andando ad esclusione, e chiusi le tende. Poi diressi lo sguardo verso il letto.

Cerco sempre di non prendere il vizio di fare cose stupide, perciò la sensazione mi era abbastanza nuova. Il letto era fatto, un po' alla buona. Mi sedetti sul bordo per svestirmi. La mia caviglia mi stava comunicando di riposarmi, a quel paese dove lo avrei fatto. Mi tolsi i pantaloni e la camicia sporca con lentezza. Ero poco incline a rimetterli di nuovo addosso il giorno successivo. Mi trascinai sotto le lenzuola e fui immediatamente circondato da Pete. Voltai il viso verso il cuscino e avvertii lo stesso profumo che resisteva nel mio cappello - brillantina per capelli. Le lenzuola erano impregnate dall'odore del suo sapone e il calore della sua pelle. Chiusi gli occhi e mi sentii circondare dalla stanchezza, ma il dolore nella caviglia era abbastanza da tenermi sveglio.

Cercai di ripensare ai particolari del caso, controllarli e riordinarli come se stessi contando pecore. Invece, l'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era la ruvidità dell'asciugamano sul mio viso. Gli occhi di Pete, più saggi di quanto avessero il diritto di essere, fermi nei miei. Il calore delle sue spalle. Mi sentivo circondato da lui, e non si trovava nemmeno nella stanza. Tentai di elencare tutte le ragioni per le quali era una cattiva idea. Non andare dietro ai musicisti. Non a quelli come Pete, così abituati all'attenzione da essere propensi a guardarsi troppo attorno. Così abituati ad ottenere ciò che vogliono. Così pieni di segreti. Non andare dietro ai clienti. Mai con i clienti.

Tutte le mie motivazioni sembravano vuote mentre mi trovavo nel suo letto. Quando lo potevo sentire muoversi silenziosamente vicino alla porta chiusa. Mi costrinsi a chiudere gli occhi, iniziando a contare pecore con determinazione e, ad un punto fra 400 e 500, finalmente mi addormentai.

***

Mi svegliai poco per volta, rendendomi gradualmente conto della situazione una realizzazione per volta. La prima fu un dolore sordo proveniente dal mio occhio nero, quando lo aprii. La seconda ausato dall'aver tentato di flettere la caviglia. Faceva male. Non ai livelli del giorno prima, ma non avrei ballato per molto tempo. La terza, fu scoprire dove mi trovavo. La sensazione di lenzuola che normalmente riscalderebbero un altro corpo. Suoni provenienti da qualcuno, Pete, muoversi in giro per l'appartamento.

Uscii a fatica dal letto e tentai di appoggiare il piede a terra. Non era una sensazione piacevole, ma sosteneva il mio peso. Ritrovai gli occhiali, trasalendo quando, rimettendoli, finirono su dei lividi. I miei vestiti erano pieni di sangue, sporco, e forse anche un po' di spazzatura, ma o li indossavo, o uscivo da quella camera in mutande, perciò strinsi i denti e li indossai.

Fui attirato verso la cucina da profumo di caffè, e Pete. Nella luce del giorno e con due occhi funzionanti, riuscivo a distinguere con più chiarezza i suoi tatuaggi, aiutato dal fatto che indossava solo pantaloncini ed una canottiera. I disegni coprivano completamente un braccio e una parte dell'altro. Quando si voltò, vidi un altro motivo sopra il collo della sua canottiera; linee nere unite fra di loro come una corona di spine. La sua pelle era di un colore oliva abbronzato. Era a piedi nudi.

«Sei sveglio», mi disse. «Stavo cercando di lasciarti dormire.»

«Ho sentito il caffè», risposi, cercando di limitare il mio campo visivo alla sua faccia.

«Come sta la caviglia?» C'era una terrina sul ripiano della cucina, e un cartone di uova accanto ad essa.

Mossi il piede per fargli vedere. «Infiammata, ma posso camminare. Tu?»

«Un solo livido enorme», disse, con un tono che sottintendeva un sorriso familiare, «ma ne ho avute di peggiori.»

Il bollitore fischiò, e costringendolo a tornare a tenere sotto d'occhio la situazione. «Sto facendo dell'altro caffè, ma credo di avere del tè se ne vuoi.»

«Il caffè va bene.» Il suo occhio si era evoluto in un livido abbastanza impressionante che scendeva fino allo zigomo, ma le labbra erano decisamente meno gonfie. Non gli chiesi di farmi vedere le costole perché sapevo che l'avrebbe fatto. Sono abbastanza capace di evitare le tentazioni, anche se Pete lo rendeva difficile.

«Come ti piacciono le uova? Avevo intenzione di fare delle omelette.»

«Vanno bene.» Esitai, ma quello che indossavo era improponibile. «Odio chiedere, ma non è che hai qualcosa che posso mettermi?» Presi fra le mani l'orlo della camicia, giusto per tenerle occupate.

«Oh, già, certo», mi rispose. «Ti troverò qualcosa così ti puoi cambiare, la colazione la preparo dopo.»

«Mi sento come se dovessi darti la mancia.»

«Ti hanno menato mentre cercavi di trovare un mio amico.» Scrollò le spalle. «Immaginavo che prepararti la colazione fosse il minimo che potessi fare.»

«Le risse fanno parte del lavoro. Non una parte che mi piace, ma ci si abitua. Nessuno mi ha mai preparato la colazione dopo, però.»

«Questo sì che è un peccato», affermò, versando del caffè in una tazza e passandomela. Le nostre dita si sfiorarono. «Andiamo, ti trovo qualcosa da mettere.»

Mi lavai il viso e indossai i vestiti che mi aveva trovato. Abbottonai la camicia e mi chiusi i pantaloni, cercando di non pensare a chi appartenevano. Pete era ancora senza maglia quando tornai in cucina. Non appena fui abbastanza vicino, riuscii a realizzare che i tatuaggi erano delle linee ondulate di schiuma, sirene e una nave che stava affondando, e due rondini in cima alla spalla. Notò che stavo guardando e l'angolo della sua bocca si sollevò in un accenno di un sorriso, ma si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo.

«La colazione è servita», disse con un gesto plateale. Mi diede un piatto e una tazza da portare, e lo seguii nel salone. Il cielo splendeva attraverso le finestre e si rifletteva sul divano e sui cuscini che vi erano appoggiati. Pete iniziò a bere il suo caffè mentre io mi guardai attorno. I muri erano pieni di libri e album, HG Wells e Jules Verne spalla a spalla con romanzi dalla copertina gialla e classici di Benny Goodman. In un angolo, fuori luogo come un bufalo ad una danza campestre, c'era un basso.

«Credevo suonassi la chitarra.»

«La suono. Beh, più o meno. Ma ogni band ha bisogno di un bassista. Anche se ho dovuto darlo in pegno lo scorso inverno e Bill ha dovuto prestarmi i soldi per riprenderlo.»

«Come fa uno come Beckett ad essere così esperto di ossa rotte?» chiesi, ricordando. Pete appoggiò la forchetta sul tavolo con un _click_.

«Non sono io a dover raccontare questa storia. E Bill non ti ringrazierà per aver investigato.»

«Sono qui per investigare sulla scomparsa di Mr Ross», dissi, perché avevo bisogno del promemoria. «Anche se non sono sicuro di poter arrivare molto lontano senza parlare con Urie. Neumann ha detto 'Ross se n'è andato', cosa che mi fa pensare -»

«Non è _morto_ », insistette Pete.

«Hai visto cosa ci ha fatto Neumann.» Mi toccai l'occhio, ormai nero, e Pete fece lo stesso. «Credi davvero che non lo farebbe? Ma no», dissi, pensando ad alta voce. «Cosa ci guadagnerebbe nel non dirci che è morto? Mi toglierebbe dal caso.»

«Certo che è ancora vivo», ripeté Pete, «e se lo è, puoi trovarlo.»

Non gli avevo dato una ragione per ricominciare con l'ottimismo, ma non avevo la forza di mettermi a discutere.

«Ho comunque bisogno di parlare con Urie», dissi, invece. «A casa sua. Anche per telefono. Hai il suo numero?»

Deglutì l'ultimo boccone di omelette e scosse la testa. «Spencer potrebbe averlo. Oppure possiamo andare al suo prossimo show.»

«Ho un solo piede funzionante. Se cadrò di nuovo in un'altra trappola, tutto quello che mi faranno sarà meritato.»

«Ah, ma questa volta non è ad un locale di Neumann.» Il suo solito sorrisetto trionfante era leggermente sghembo, ma si stava sforzando abbastanza. Si alzò, ripescò una locandina dalla cima di una catasta di fumetti di Zorro e me la passò.

La osservai. Il Serpentine annunciava che il venerdì sera era la serata della musica, con i tavoli più fortunati, le donne più seducenti e le migliori band per farti ballare.

«Il nome di Urie non c'è qui sopra» dissi, voltandolo per controllare.

«Fa parte della band. Lui e Christina fanno un duetto insieme, devi vederlo. Il Serpentine è il posto d'eccellenza per i venerdì sera, quel tipo di esposizione non si può comprare. Neumann non può impedire a Brendon di esibirsi lì se vuole che diventi famoso.»

Se fossimo stati a LA, lo avrei saputo. La sensazione di essere sempre nel buio per metà iniziava a darmi fastidio.

«E conosco Christina, mi deve un favore», continuò Pete. «La chiamo, te lo farà incontrare lei. Non provare a dirmi che non sono utile.»

«Non me lo sognerei nemmeno», affermai. «Concordo, vale la pena provare. A che ora?»

«Dipende da Christina. La chiamo dopo, nessuno è sveglio a quest'ora.»

«È un'ora rispettabile per essere svegli.» Le lancette dell'orologio erano ferme alle dieci meno un quarto.

Pete mi raddrizzò il colletto della camicia presa in prestito.

«È qui che sbagli. Continui a ritenerci rispettabili.»

Non ebbi una risposta.

«Altro caffè?» disse, dopo aver ascoltato l'orologio tichettare nel silenzio per un minuto. Annuii e ritrovai la voce.

«Sì.»

«Fai pure. Vado a darmi una ripulita.»

Ammucchiai i piatti sporchi nel lavandino. Il desiderio di andare a sbirciare negli scaffali in cerca di prove era alto. Magari sarei riuscito a capire chi era. Mi trattenni e mi concentrai sui piatti; mia madre diceva sempre che gli ospiti dovrebbero aiutare con i lavori di casa. Sentii l'acqua scorrere nel bagno e accesi la radio per coprire i suoni. Mi costrinsi a non immaginarlo entrare nella vasca. Stare lì era stato un errore. Stava diventando una distrazione, troppo in fretta. Ero lì per trovare una persona scomparsa per un cliente, non un amico per Pete. Non mi sarei dovuto dimenticare di quella distinzione.

Spruzzai un po' di detersivo nel lavandino pieno di acqua calda e mi concentrai sullo strofinare via l'uovo bruciato. Alla radio, Sinatra cantava di qualcuno troppo vicino per conforto. Cantai insieme a lui e seppi come si sentiva.

«Forse non ho affatto bisogno di chiamare Chrissie», disse Pete, apparendo dal nulla. «Potresti andare sotto copertura. Perché non mi hai detto che sapevi cantare in quel modo?»

Mi voltai con le mani ancora nell'acqua piena di sapone. Pete sembrava stordito, come se avesse ricevuto un altro pugno in testa. I suoi capelli erano umidi. Vestiti puliti coprivano i tatuaggi, ma avrei sempre saputo che si trovavano lì.

«Tutti cantano insieme alla radio.» Appoggiai la padella per farla asciugare.

«Non in quel modo, come se mi fosse apparso Sinatra stesso in cucina», dichiarò. «Sei davvero pieno di sorprese.»

«Non lo sono.»

Scosse la testa, ma si limitò a mettersi accanto a me e iniziare ad asciugare. Quando la canzone cambiò, presi un respiro e cantai più forte, accompagnato dal suo battere il piede a ritmo.


	6. Capitolo 5

Quando finalmente uscimmo nel secco pomeriggio di Vegas, la Ford dall'altra parte della strada aveva guadagnato un nuovo ornamento. I suoi capelli erano di un biondo brillante e pettinati all'indietro, gli occhi cerchiati di nero. Teneva una sigaretta fra le dita smaltate di rosso e guardava il mondo come se sapesse già che l'avrebbe delusa.

«Z», disse Pete, «è sempre un piacere.»

«Pete.» La ragazza con una lettera per nome soffiò una nuvola di fumo nell'aria del deserto. «Un uccellino mi ha detto che stai facendo qualcosa di stupido.»

«Mi conosci.» Pete scrollò le spalle. «Quando mai faccio qualcosa che non lo è?»

«Chi è il tuo amico?» chiese, studiandomi freddamente.

«Patrick Stump.» Le offrii la mano e lei la prese, la strinse fermamente e me la ridiede.

«E cosa ci fa uno sbirro di Chicago in questa città?»

«Se lo sapete già, perché chiederlo?»

Sorrise. «Perché non credevo che Pete sarebbe stato così stupido da rischiare.»

«Z è una diffamatrice», si intromise Pete.

«Preferisco il termine 'reporter investigativa'. Dicono che stai cercando di ripulire il nome di Ross.»

«Questi che 'dicono' hanno molto di cui parlare?» chiesi. La strada si muoveva attorno a noi, in attesa di svegliarsi per la sera.

«Solo che devi essere o davvero bravo o fin troppo stupido per provarci.» Finì la sigaretta e la spense sotto un piede. «E io ho intenzione di starti accanto.»

«Non pensavo ti importasse, Berg.»

Z si strinse nelle spalle. «Sai che voglio bene a quel ragazzino, Pete. E la storia mi darà un nome. Sono l'unica a pensare davvero che lo farai.»

«Prima dovremmo trovarlo», dissi, superandola. «Un fallimento da parte mia non sarà un granché per una storia.»

«Quegli occhi neri mi dicono che Neumann ha capito almeno un po' le vostre intenzioni.»

«Vorrei che le dicesse anche a me, Miss Berg, perché io non le conosco.»

«Miss Bergman», mi corresse. «Non lasciate che io vi trattenga. Ma vi starò dietro per la storia, se avrete successo.»

«Cosa vi fa pensare che sarà così?»

Si risistemò la borsa sulla spalla e mi guardò come se stesse già scrivendo il titolo dell'articolo.

«Sembrate essere il tipo che fallisce raramente. E Pete tende ad ottenere ciò che vuole. Tenete un occhio aperto per quel ragazzo, Mr Stump. Sono affezionata a Ryan Ross, e mi è stato detto che vale la pena ricevere i miei favori. TAXI!» Allungò un braccio in direzione della strada e una macchina accostò vicino a lei. Si introdusse nell'abitacolo prima che uno di noi potesse aggiungere qualcos'altro.

«Bel tipo che conosci, Pete.»

«Non ne hai la più pallida idea.»

***

Il commento di Miss Bergman mi rimase fisso in testa per tutta la strada verso il Rossini e di ritorno all'hotel. L'ultima cosa della quale un qualsiasi detective abbia bisogno è essere notato. La fitta che mi colpiva la caviglia ogni volta che premevo sull'acceleratore ne era una prova. Ma ciò significava anche che non tutti erano convinti della colpevolezza di Ryan. Era già qualcosa.

L'entrata dell'hotel era piena di turisti del tardo pomeriggio, in arrivo per il weekend. Avevo sprecato troppo tempo a casa di Pete, catturato in una rete di musica e confidenze, ma avevo ancora tempo per un bagno prima del mio secondo tentativo di parlare con Mr Urie.

L'acqua calda bruciava contro ogni piccola ferita sulla mia pelle, ma ne valeva la pena se significava starsene nella schiuma e lasciare che i dolori nei miei muscoli si dissolvessero. Abbandonai la mia mente al pensiero libero e, indisciplinata, tornò a Pete. La velocità dei suoi pensieri e la sicurezza nelle sue mani. Il calore della sua pelle e il modo in cui mi guardava. A quel punto, capii che avevo iniziato a guardarmi indietro. Come era stato trovarsi dall'altra parte della porta ed essere consapevole che, se l'avessi aperta, avrei potuto stare accanto a lui. Chiusi la mano attorno alla mia lunghezza e mi arresi nel fare finta che non fosse lui la persona a cui stavo pensando mentre muovevo la mano. Potevo almeno permettermi di avere questo. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore mentre mi liberavo nell'acqua. Tolsi il tappo e l'acqua venne risucchiata lentamente, portandosi dietro ogni prova della mia sconsideratezza.

Mi stavo asciugando il viso, evitando accuratamente l'occhio nero, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

«Mr Stump?» Mi misi una camicia pulita e mi affettai ad entrare nei pantaloni.

«Non ho ordinato il servizio in camera», risposi, cercando di abbottonarmi la camicia e saltellare verso la porta allo stesso tempo.

«È stata lasciato un biglietto per voi», disse la voce. Aprii la porta per ritrovarmi davanti uno dei ragazzi dell'albergo, una busta da lettere in mano.

«Consegni biglietti in giro, di solito?» chiesi.

Il ragazzo alzò una spalla. «Un signore mi ha pagato. Alto, aveva tipo una fossetta qui.» Nel dirlo si portò un dito al mento.

«Beh, grazie.» Allungai la mano. Non me la diede, ma si limitò a tossire educatamente finché non presi il portafogli. «Non te ne perdi una, vero?»

«I tempi sono duri.» Ci scambiammo di oggetti e lui diresse giù per il corridoio con un passo allegro.

Chiusi la porta e aprii la lettera. Il biglietto era spesso e di un color crema chiaro, la calligrafia era pulita e regolare.

 _Mr Stump,_  
_Spero che le vostre lesioni siano migliorate dopo una notte di riposo._  
_Per quanto riguarda la vostra investigazione, se andrete al centesimo piano nell'attico dell'edificio di Harris sulla ventesima, potreste apprendere qualcosa che potrebbe esservi utile._  
_WB_

Solo l'eleganza della firma sembrava adattarsi a Mr Beckett. Per poco non sospettai una trappola, ma Pete si fidava di lui, e forse Mr Beckett si stava fidando di me. Me ne sono capitate di peggiori.

Finii di vestirmi e andai a farmi prestare una mappa della città dalla reception. La ragazza dietro al bancone fischiò quando le dissi l'indirizzo.

«Amico benestante? Quegli appartamenti sono da ricchi.»

«Qualcosa del genere.» Ebbi un momento di rimpianto per il mio cappello abbandonato nel vicolo. Appartamenti così tendevano ad avere portinai con complicate opinioni sartoriali.

***

La torre aveva un parcheggio sotterraneo. La mia Ford sembrava fuori posto in mezzo a tutte le macchine sportive e importate dall'Europa. Diedi il mio nome alla guardia all'ingresso che premette un pulsante per chiamare un aiutante.

«Mr Stump? Ho ordini di portarvi all'ascensore privato», disse, camminando davanti a me.

«Ascensore privato?» Non c'erano pulsanti; il ragazzo infilò una chiave nella serratura, e le luci si accesero.

«I nostri ospiti prendono molto sul serio la loro privacy.» La porta si aprì ed entrai.

La salita per i venti piani fu rapida. Guardai le luci davanti a me, ma c'erano solo tre bottoni - entrata, attico e parcheggio.

La luce del ventesimo piano si accese, e le porte si aprirono con un suono acuto.

«Mr Stump?» disse Ryan Ross. «Ho sentito che mi stava cercando.»

Feci un passo in avanti e rimasi incastrato sul limite della porta dell'ascensore. La caviglia cedette sotto il mio peso e Ross mi prese al volo.

«Riusce a stare in piedi?» mi chiese. La sua voce era bassa, ma profonda.

«Sì, ma preferirei comunque sedermi, se non le dà fastidio.»

Inclinò di poco la testa da un lato e lo seguii nell'attico. Mi sedetti su un divano che dava l'impressione di costare più di quanto io guadagnassi in un anno. Si sedette accanto a me.

«Immagino che voglia farmi delle domande», mi incoraggiò a iniziare.

Lo guardai. La fotografia di Pete allo stesso tempo era e non era accurata. Mostrava i suoi capelli ricci, occhi scuri e lunghe mani che al momento erano strette contro le sue ginocchia, ma non aveva mostrato l'asprezza che ora ero in grado di notare nel suo aspetto. Mi aspettavo qualcuno fragile come un'attrice al tramonto della sua carriera, ma Ross dava l'impressione di poterti rovinare prima ancora di piegarsi per farlo. Aveva un occhio a metà fra il nero e il giallognolo, cosa che non toglieva nulla al suo aspetto, e le sue mani erano un labirinto di di tagli in via di guarigione e ferite. Il suo viso era impossibile da interpretare. Era incredibilmente grazioso, pensiero che mi fece ricordare i sospiri di Lorna.

«Da dove vorrebbe che iniziassi?» chiesi, tirando fuori il blocco per appunti. «Anzi, riformulo la domanda. Si limiti a raccontarmi perché ho dovuto passare le ultime due settimane a setacciare LA e Vegas alla ricerca di qualcuno che era stato qui per tutto il tempo?»

Sbattè le palpebre, osservandomi con un'espressione talmente calma da essere quasi lugubre.

«Perché questo è il posto più sicuro che io conosca », rispose, «e non mi interessa venire accusato di omicidio.»

«È stato lei, quindi?»

Scosse il capo. «No. Non ho nemmeno toccato quel tizio. O l'arma.»

«Allora perché scappare?»

Inclinò il capo, come se il suo sguardo fosse stato attirato dal mio occhio nero.

«Ha incontrato gli amichetti di Neumann. Lei sarebbe rimasto? E Brendon- ma non è importante. Mi dispiace.»

«Le dispiace...?»

«Che Pete si sia fatto male. Che altre persone abbiano passato dei guai per colpa mia. Per questo ho chiesto a Bill di darle quel biglietto. Così avrebbe potuto dire a Pete che sto bene.»

«E qual è il ruolo di Mr Beckett in tutto questo?» chiesi.

Il muso di un gatto di media taglia spuntò dall'angolo del divano. Ross lo prese in braccio e gli lasciò un bacio sulla testa.

«Usa questo posto, a volte. E mi fido di lui.»

«Pete ha detto che non è una cosa che fa facilmente.»

Sollevò un sopracciglio. «No.» Iniziò a fare i grattini fra le orecchie del gatto, e presto il suono dell'animale che faceva le fusa riempì la stanza.

«Sono stato assunto per trovarla», dissi, quando capii che non avrei ricevuto un'ulteriore risposta. «Devo ammettere che i miei casi di persone scomparse non finiscono così, normalmente, ma me ne farò una ragione. Dirò a Mr Wentz che il caso è completo.

Ross abbassò lo sguardo, ma verso il gatto, non me. «Può chiedergli di venire qui? Dovrà dargli una prova, no? Quale migliore prova di me in persona? Voglio parlargli, e convincerlo a smetterla di cercare prima che si faccia davvero male.»

«Posso farlo», dissi. «Potrei usare il telefono...?»

La voce di Pete sembrava assonnata quando rispose, roca come se l'avessi beccato nel bel mezzo di un pisolino.

«Patrick... stavo giusto pensando a te.»

Mi morsi l'interno della guancia per evitare di chiedergli che tipo di pensieri fossero. Se erano lo stesso tipo di pensieri che avevo avuto io in mezzo al sapone e bagni silenziosi.

«L'ho trovato», dissi invece. Il lavoro, dovevo concentrarmi su ciò che era importante. E, probabilmente, anche l'unica cosa per la quale avevo la sua attenzione.

«L'hai trovato? Ryan? Sta bene?» chiese, improvvisamente professionale.

«È proprio qui davanti a me», dissi. Ross mi rivolse un piccolo sorriso. «Puoi venire a controllare tu stesso. Vuole vederti-»

«E Spencer-» Ross aggiunse improvvisamente. «Glielo chieda, per favore.»

«Se Mr Smith è disponibile, Mr Ross vorrebbe vedere anche lui.» Gli lessi l'indirizzo.

«Arriverò il prima possibile», rispose Pete. «Porto anche Spencer, basta che tu non lo faccia scappare.»

«Non credo che farlo sia nei suoi piani.» Attaccai.

«Devo chiamare Tony, altrimenti non li farà entrare», aggiunse Ross. «Si senta libro di prendere qualcosa da bere.»

C'era un angolo bar nella stanza, e mi servii tre dita di whiskey mentre Ross parlava al telefono. Sorseggiai con calma.

Ross mise giù il ricevitore e lanciò uno sguardo al mio bicchiere, ma si limitò a versarsi un highball di selz.

«Vuole dirmi perché è venuto a LA?» chiesi.

«Può aspettare fino a quando arrivano Pete e Spencer?» disse, sorseggiando il suo drink. «Preferirei non doverlo raccontare due volte. È noioso.»

Annuii. Non diede l'impressione di essere incline ad aggiungere altro. Si mise a giocherellare con il gatto, lasciandomi senza nulla da fare oltre ad alzarmi e dare un'occhiata alla stanza. Non sembrava che Ross condividesse l'attico con un'altra persona. Una pila di libri nuovi era appoggiata su un tavolo insieme ad un quaderno rovinato e una penna senza tappo. Mi venne in mente Pete quando aveva detto che Ross aveva lasciato i suoi libri e la chitarra. Chiaramente, le parole erano più importanti per lui rispetto allo strumento.

«Niente chitarra?» chiesi.

«Se fossi tornato a prenderla, Spencer sarebbe stato in pericolo», disse Ryan. «Bill mi ha preso altri libri. Ero a metà di quel libro lì quando me ne sono andato.»

Presi in mano il libro in cima alla pila. «Questo?»

«L'Etranger», disse Ross. «Lo sconosciuto. Spence mi ha dato la sua copia per leggerlo, ma ho dovuto lasciarla a casa. Preferirei leggere l'originale, ma non credo di avere una conoscenza adeguata del francese.»

Sembrava quasi che nessuno in quel caso avesse la decenza di essere bello  _e_  stupido.

L'ascensore suonò e Ross abbandonò il gatto per aprire la porta. Lo seguii. Non appena la porta si aprì, Smith fece uno scatto in avanti accanto a me. Pete mi afferrò il gomito per non farmi cadere.

«Ryan!» esclamò Smith, così lontano dall'uomo composto che avevo incontrato. Corse dritto verso di lui e Ross si lasciò abbracciare. Smith si allontanò di poco e le sue dita pallide si posarono sul viso pieno di lividi di Ross, toccandolo con delicatezza.

Improvvisamente, capii i fondamenti dell'antipatia di Mr Smith nei confronti di Urie.

Pete stava ancora tenendo il mio gomito. Mi allontanai dalla sua presa e andai a sedermi sul divano. Si appollaiò accanto a me sul tavolino. Il gatto, probabilmente spaventato dal rumore, era sparito dai paraggi.

Ross si avvicinò finalmente a Pete e gli strinse la spalla.

«Sei messo bene, vedo», disse.

«Mi hai visto messo peggio.» Pete si strinse nelle spalle. «E intendo darti la colpa. Credevi davvero che non ti avrei cercato?»

«Non pensavo che saresti andato così lontano.» Si sedette sull'altro estremo del divano. «Un detective privato, Pete?»

«Ti ha trovato», rispose. «Non puoi dirmi che sia stata una cattiva idea.»

«Potrei dire che è stato lui a trovare me», aggiunsi per dissipare il litigio. «Potrei farle quelle famose domande, ora, Mr Ross?»

Spencer si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a lui, così vicino che avrebbe fatto prima a sedersi direttamente su di lui. Fissò quegli occhi blu su di me come se mi stesse sfidando a parlare.

«Come ha detto lei, sono stato assunto per trovarla.» Recuperai il mio bicchiere e mi versai un altro drink. «Vederla qui, vivo e vegeto, rende il mio compito completato. Ma vorrei sapere cos'è successo, per curiosità personale.» Ross annuì ed io continuai. «Ha guidato fino a LA, solo per girare i tacchi e tornare indietro. Il suo nome è nella lista dei ricercati, eppure dice che non ha ucciso Whitby-»

«Non l'ho fatto!» mi interruppe.

«E allora cos'è successo?» chiesi.

«Ero nel vicolo con Brendon. Stavamo parlando.»

Smith fece un verso scettico. Ross premette la mano sulla sua coscia. «Stavamo solo parlando. Brendon mi ha detto che era troppo pericoloso. Che non poteva più vedermi, nonostante volesse farlo. Neumann aveva grandi cose nei suoi piani, ma solo se Brendon avesse fatto come gli aveva detto. Ero una distrazione.» Sembrava rassegnato, più che triste. Mi domandai cosa l'avesse reso così abituato alle delusioni.

«Stavo cercando di fargli capire che non ha  _bisogno_  di Neumann, che è bravo abbastanza da solo, ma non mi ascoltava. Qualcuno, suppongo fosse Whitby, comparve dall'uscita sul retro e si mise a correre lungo la strada. Tutti gli scagnozzi di Neumann hanno la stessa faccia. Brendon tentò di nascondersi dietro al muro, come se l'avesse riconosciuto. Eravamo nascosti a metà dall'enorme cassonetto in cui buttano il bucato.» Ross si prese un drink e Smith gli toccò il dorso della mano. Ross gli rivolse un breve sorriso e poi continuò.

«Poi Neumann è uscito dalla stessa porta. Stava urlando qualcosa su Whitby, che doveva smetterla di immischiarsi nei suoi affari, che nessuno l'avrebbe ostacolato. Aveva una pistola in mano.» Se qualcuno si fosse limitato a sentire l'eccitazione nella voce di Ross, avrebbe pensato che stesse descrivendo un picnic dell'oratorio.

«Non so se avesse davvero intenzione di ucciderlo», aggiunse, «o se avesse solo preso male la mira. Sparò due volte. Whitby cadde a terra, a tre metri da me.» Smith si sporse verso Ross e gli prese la mano. Pete sembrava voler fare lo stesso. «Neumann alzò lo sguardo e mi vide. Mi misi a correre. Presi la mano di Brendon, per tirarmelo dietro, ma non voleva muoversi.» Per la prima volta, la voce di Ross esitò. «Non sapevo se fosse morto o meno, ma sapevo che restare lì avrebbe portato solo guai. Nessuno vuole essere un testimone delle malefatte di Neumann. Non tendono ad avere vite salutari. Arrivai fino alla fine del vicolo quando qualcuno mi ha preso da parte. Uno di quelli che Neumann usa per far cagare sotto le persone. Questo - indicò il suo occhio nero - me lo sono fatto così. Sono scappato, ho preso la macchina e mi sono messo a guidare.»

«Verso Los Angeles?»

«Già. Volevo solo uscire dalla città, e non volevo che Neumann vedesse Spencer e Pete come vie per arrivare a me. Non sapevo cosa fare. Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato a denunciarmi, però.»

«Avrebbe convinto Brendon a starsene lontano», disse Pete in un tono che sembrava di scuse. Ross assottigliò lo sguardo ma continuò a parlare.

«Avevo intenzione di stare dal mio amico Dan, ma quando arrivai scoprii che si era trasferito. Non potevo permettermi di stare a lungo in un albergo, quindi quando sono tornato qua ho chiamato Bill.»

«Perché non hai chiamato me?» Smith mi anticipò nel chiederlo, ma lui sembrava molto più turbato. Ross gli toccò il piede con il suo. Sembravano condividere lo stesso tipo di linguaggio non verbale dei gemelli, o di due amanti. Per quanto ne sapessi, non erano nessuno dei due.

«Cosa mi avresti detto di fare?» gli chiese. «Tornare a casa? Chiamare gli sbirri? Nessuna delle due opzioni sarebbe finita bene. Se Neumann volesse liberarsi di me, non credi che anche tu saresti in pericolo?»

«Eravamo  _preoccupati_ , idiota.» Pete sembrava arrabbiato.

«Mi dispiace», replicò Ross. «Non riuscivo a pensare. Ero messo abbastanza male e non avevo dormito molto. Bill mi aveva detto di incontrarlo qua. Mi ha portato nell'ascensore e sono stato qua fin da quel momento.»

«Cos'è questo posto?» chiesi. «L'appartamento di Mr Beckett?»

«Potrebbe esserlo, se lo volesse.» Ross alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Appartiene ad uno dei suoi clienti. È fuori città per un periodo di tempo, è un posto sicuro.»

«Odio dovertelo dire, ma gli impiegati possono essere corrotti. Se Neumann vuole arrivare a te, se è questo di cui hai paura, può farlo.»

«Non è l'impiegato che lo rende sicuro. È il proprietario di questo posto.»

«Che sarebbe?» chiesi.

«Gabe Saporta.»

«Arguto», commentò Pete.

«...Cioè?»

«L'unica persona alla quale Neumann non vorrebbe mai fare un torto.»

Attesi per qualche secondo, finché Pete non decise di avere pietà di me. Parlò lentamente, come se stesse pensando a cosa dire mentre lo diceva. «La maggior parte dei casinò che non sono di Neumann sono, beh - suoi. È il tipo di persona che ha mani ovunque. Metà della città gli deve favori, e Neumann non può fare nulla contro di lui senza avere enormi problemi. E con tutti i guai che ha avuto con Whitby e l'abbandono da parte di metà dei suoi ragazzi, non si metterebbe a creare qualche sorta di disputa con Saporta.»

Non era la prima volta che lo vedevo mettere fatti insieme, spostando pezzi per farli combaciare, come facevo io nel ricostruire un caso. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendermi.

Ross annuì e Smith aggiunse, «È stata una mossa intelligente. Allora, quando torni a casa?»

«Quando non sarò ricercato per  _omicidio_.»

«Nascondersi non sta facendo molto per suggerire la sua innocenza», dissi. «Se non ha toccato l'arma, non avrà le sue impronte. Non c'è alcuna prova. E la stanno ricercando solo perché non hanno altro a cui attaccarsi. E c'è anche un testimone-»

«Brendon giurerebbe che il cielo è  _verde_  se Neumann gli dicesse che aiuterebbe la sua carriera», affermò Smith in un tono acido.

«Non è così», replicò Ross. «Non è corretto, Spence, te l'ho detto.»

Riuscii a sentire che un vecchio litigio stava riaffiorando. Ora che Smith non era più preoccupato per il suo amico, stava iniziando a recuperare tutti i motivi per cui era, evidentemente, arrabbiato. Non volevo venire messo in mezzo. Mi alzai per riportare il bicchiere nell'angolo bar e Pete mi seguì.

«L'hai trovato», disse, in un tono di voce sommesso. Ross e Smith stavano litigando dietro di noi, e lo stavano facendo in un modo tutt'altro che sommesso.

«Ho avuto aiuto», replicai.

«L'avresti trovato comunque.» Pete mi prese il bicchiere dalla mano e butto giù quel poco di whiskey che vi era rimasto.

«Suppongo che non ci sia bisogno di rintracciare Urie, stasera», dissi, ignorando il furto del mio drink.

«Potremmo andare comunque al Serpentine», disse Pete, mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso complice. «Divertirci un po'.» Fece camminare le dita lungo il dorso della mia mano, e potevo solo immaginare che tipo di divertimento avesse in mente. Allontanai la mano con uno scatto.

«Non ha bisogno di fare così», dissi. «Il caso è chiuso. Non ho bisogno di moine, Mr Wentz.»

La sua bocca si aprì come se fosse stupito. In un momento di tregua nel loro litigio aggiunsi, «Mr Ross, mi fa piacere che sia al sicuro e stia bene. Suggerirei di rivolgersi alla polizia. Posso chiedere ai miei contatti a LA il nome di qualche sbirro onesto, se è preoccupato.»

Capii che Pete stava per dire qualcosa, perciò alzai la voce per interromperlo. «Sono sicuro che i signori qui avranno altro da dirle, perciò vi lascio a parlare. Se vede Mr Beckett, gli passi i miei ringraziamenti.»

Camminare alla velocità che presi per arrivare all'ascensore fece protestare la mia caviglia dal dolore, ma mi sbrigai a aggiungerlo e premere il bottone per l'ingresso, fissando le luci così da evitare di incontrare lo sguardo di Pete.

***

Mi tolsi la giacca e la camicia non appena arrivati nella mia stanza d'albergo. Faceva un caldo infernale, perciò aprii la finestra alla ricerca di un po' di vento. Il servizio in camera bussò alla porta, presi il piatto e mangiai in silenzio. Mi sedetti alla scrivania e scrissi il mio rapporto con le penne dell'albergo, facendo il conto della paga e aggiungendola alla fine. Lo inserii in una busta e ci scrissi il nome di Pete sul davanti. Ricambiò il mio sguardo, ed io tentai di concentrarmi sul compenso e su quello che avrebbe pagato, invece di quello che mi sarei lasciato indietro.

Recuperai le mie cose da in giro per la stanza, pronto ad andarmene il giorno dopo. Mentre cercavo calzini appallottolati e mettevo insieme camicie e pantaloni, mi dissi che questo era ciò che volevo. Ero stanco di quella città, con il suo calore desertico, le scintille ed i segreti. Volevo tornare a Los Angeles, dove sapevo ciò che era reale e ciò che non lo era. Indietro alla facciata familiare della  _Città degli Angeli_. Di nuovo a casa mia e il mio susseguirsi di casi. Niente tentazioni dagli occhi scuri con storie sulla loro pelle ed una mente piena di contraddizioni, e questa era abbastanza come ragione per farmi restare. Non mi sarebbe mancato per niente.

Dicono che bisogna essere onesti con se stessi. Ho sempre pensato che fosse sopravvalutato.

Pensai che fosse stata la cameriera a bussare alla porta, ma mi sbagliavo. Pete era in piedi nel corridoio e non aspettò un invito per entrare.

«Pete», mi limitai a dire. Fui improvvisamente conscio di essere vestito a metà, la mia camicia appesa allo schienale della sedia e i piedi nudi. Mi voltai verso la scrivania e sentii il suo sguardo sulla schiena. «Mi hai risparmiato un viaggio.»

«Quindi ora mi chiami Pete», mi disse. «Non Mr Wentz?»

«Ti avrei dovuto sempre chiamare Mr Wentz.» Tentai di mantenere la calma, respirando pesantemente. Sentii i suoi piedi sul tappeto mentre mi si avvicinava. Presi la busta e mi voltai. Tra di noi c'era una distanza di malapena un paio di centimetri. Il traffico sulla Strip era rumoroso, ma tutto ciò che riuscissi a sentire era il mio battito nelle orecchie. «È il modo appropriato per riferirsi ad un cliente.» Gli porsi la busta. Me la prese dalle mani.

«Quindi è così?» mi chiese. «Mi dai il conto ed è finita così?»

«Mi hai assunto per trovare Ross», dissi. «L'ho trovato. Il mio rapporto e la fattura sono nella busta. Puoi spedirmi il pagamento; hai il mio indirizzo.» Potevo sentire il bordo della scrivania premere sulla mia schiena. La mia mano era ancora alzata davanti a me. Il dorso sfiorò il cotone della camicia di Pete.

«Ed io?» mi chiese a voce bassa.

«Tu sei un cliente», dissi. «Mi hai assunto per un lavoro.»

Pete sollevò la mano libera per toccarmi il viso, appoggiandola delicatamente lungo la mia mandibola, premendola nei capelli. Avvertii i suoi polpastrelli sfiorarmi la testa e desiderai avere il cappello. Non mi spostai.

«Questo è tutto ciò che sono?» mi chiese. Guardai la sua bocca formulare le parole, «Perché non è ciò che voglio essere. Questo non è ciò che credo che tu pensi.»

Si mosse in avanti e sentii la busta cadere a terra. I suoi pollici si mossero sui miei zigomi. Ero circondato da lui, proprio come mi era successo nel suo letto. Le mie mani si appoggiarono sulla sua camicia. Si leccò le labbra con la lingua e la leggera esitazione fu abbastanza per farmi parlare.

«Come ho detto, puoi smetterla di fingere. Non ho bisogno di essere convinto a fare nulla. L'unico pagamento che accetto è in denaro.» La mia voce risuonò rauca.

«Non era una finta. Non lo è mai stata.» Pete sembrava frustrato. «Non- non dirlo.»

«Cosa vuoi che dica?» gli chiesi. Deglutii un paio di volte, ma la mia voce continuava a dare l'impressione che avessi fumato un pacchetto intero di sigarette. «Non sei il primo a tentare di addolcire l'accordo. A comportarti come se mi volessi, per farmi restare sul caso.»

«E non riesci davvero a pensare ad un altro motivo.» Uscì più come un'affermazione piuttosto che una domanda.

Presi fiato per parlare, ma le parole si persero nel bacio. Il mio labbro spaccato bruciò per la forza che ci mise, m questo non mi fermò dal ricambiare. Chiusi gli occhi e mi permisi di dimenticari che era una cattiva idea per diversi secondi. La sua bocca era morbida, persuasiva. Avvolsi una mano attorno alla sua nuca, e lui si premette a me. Indietreggiai fino a sedermi sulla scrivania e mi circondò le spalle con entrambe le braccia.

Il bacio fu dolce e disperato e fin troppo pericoloso. Mi costrinsi ad allontanarlo invece di attirarlo ancora più vicino a me, e girai da un lato la testa.

Feci l'errore di guardarlo. Le sue spalle si alzavano e si abbassavano al ritmo del suo respiro e la sua bocca era umida, lucida nella luce soffusa della stanza. Mi abbassai e presi la busta per non doverlo guardare.

«Come ho detto, puoi spedirmi il pagamento.» Riuscii a malapena a riconoscere la mia stessa voce. Gli porsi la busta. «Partirò per LA domani mattina presto, mi farebbe piacere se potessi lasciarmi solo, così da dormire un po'.»

«Patrick», disse. In quel momento fu la sua voce ad essere scossa.

«Per favore, Pete», dissi. Strinsi la carta fra le mani. Mi guardò. Ero in grado di leggere un intero romanzo sul suo viso. Prese la busta e si voltò. Il suono della porta che veniva sbattuta riecheggiò nella stanza come un colpo di pistola.


	7. Capitolo 6

Los Angeles era esattamente come l'avevo lasciata, sicura di essere il centro dell'universo ma allo stesso tempo spaventata di non esserlo. Le mie piante erano ormai secche, ma le innaffiai comunque. La caviglia mi faceva male. Lasciai i miei vestiti a terra in un ammasso disordinato, mi infilai sotto le coperte e dormii dodici ore di fila senza nemmeno un sogno.

Quando aprii la porta dell'ufficio, una pila di lettere cadde sullo zerbino. Alcune erano addirittura dei pagamenti. Li misi in ordine per portarli poi in banca. C'era un'altra cartolina da Charlotte e Bob; evidentemente la Florida era più di quanto si aspettassero.

Diressi uno sguardo alla sedia davanti alla scrivania. Erano passate meno di tre settimane da quando Pete vi si era seduto. Sembravano di più. Alzai il volume della radio per mettere a tacere i miei pensieri, aggiungendo nuove bollette nel libro mastro. Quando passarono una canzone di Sinatra, la spensi. La terza volta che mi ritrovai a fissare con un'espressione persa il muro davanti a me, tentando di ricostruire ogni singolo istante del bacio di Pete, mi alzai e affettai il mio cappello. Dovevo portare gli assegni in banca, e la camminata mi avrebbe fatto bene. Non serviva a nulla ripetere ciò che ormai era storia. Non era il mio finale da Hollywood. È facile riconoscere chi riesce a ottenere il  _e_ _vissero_ _felici_ _e_ _contenti_  in questa città, e sicuramente questo qualcuno non ha le mie sembianze.

La città mi riaccolse esattamente come ogni altra volta. Le sue folle e i suoi casi erano abbastanza adatti a fungere come distrazione, tanto da farmi bastare due settimane per riuscire a passare ore intere senza pensare a Pete. Senza pensare a nulla che non fosse il prossimo caso. Mentre controllavo delle fotografie per un caso di divorzio - se devi tradire tua moglie, non farlo nell'hotel di suo fratello; alcune persone meritano tutto ciò che possa capitargli - il telefono squillò.

«Quindi sei di nuovo a LA?» mi chiese Joe.

«Non posso starne lontano», risposi, appoggiandomi allo schienale della sedia. «A cosa devo il piacere? Hai un caso per me?»

«Un invito», affermò. Riuscivo a sentire Bingo uggiolare in sottofondo: doveva trovarsi a casa. «Rosie non accetterà un  _no_  come risposta. Le manchi.»

«Tua moglie ha buon gusto.»

«Ovvio, ha sposato me.» Joe rise. «A cena, questa domenica. Non farmela deludere, Patrick.»

«Mai», dissi.

«Stai bene?» mi chiese. «Ho sentito che ti sei messo nei guai. Hai trovato il tuo musicista scomparso?»

«Lui ha trovato me.»

«E cerchi ancora di convincermi che fare il detective sia un lavoro duro?»

«Mi sono beccato un occhio nero da quei guai», gli dissi. «Non è tutto rose e fiori.» Lo sentii trattenere il respiro.

«Pensavo che stessi  _attento_.»

Mossi la caviglia. Sentii appena un leggero fastidio.

«Lo sono. È uno dei pericoli del mestiere. Come le tue terribili attrici.»

«Le mie attrici sono tutte da premio Oscar», rispose, «o almeno, questo è ciò che dico loro.»

***

Il resto della settimana fu passato a lavorare su un caso assicurativo per la IYS. Mi passavano un paio di incarichi ogni volta che l'idiota di turno decideva di alzare un po' troppo il gomito. Impiegai una buona parte di tre giorni per trovare le prove che Mr Bennet ballava fin troppo bene per avere una gamba rotta. Lavoro noioso che implicava dover stare troppo seduti. Un sacco di tempo libero per pensare a cose che tentavo di evitare. La caffetteria dall'altra parte della strada rispetto all'ufficio di Bennett si faceva recapitare i giornali di Vegas. Guardai un po' in giro per le pagine in attesa di trovare ciò che mi interessava. Non so cosa mi aspettassi di trovare. Non c'era nulla su Ross. C'era un pezzo scritto ordinatamente da E. Bergman che non faceva alcun nome, ma che alludeva a segreti più oscuri rispetto alla superficie scintillante. Il nome di Ross non era menzionato nemmeno nel registro della polizia o del tribunale, perciò sembrava che, almeno, non fosse in pericolo. Presi un appunto per ricordarmi di chiamare Hurley della polizia di Los Angeles, giusto per avere il nome di qualche sbirro onesto in caso di necessità. La cameriera si avvicinò al mio tavolo per riempire la mia tazza di caffè. Bennett iniziò a scendere a salti dal suo ufficio. Premetti due volte l'otturatore.

***

Bingo si mise a farmi le feste non appena varcai la soglia. Lo presi in braccio e lo lasciai leccarmi la faccia, tentando di tenere in equilibrio allo stesso tempo il volpino e i fiori che avevo portato per Rosie.

«Credo che tu gli piaccia più di quanto gli piaccia io», disse Joe.

«Gli piacciono le attenzioni.» Mi accovacciai e appoggiai il cane a terra. Si mise a correre verso la cucina, abbaiando. Per poco Rosie non ci mise un piede sopra.

«Patrick», mi chiamò, «in che guai ti sei cacciato?»

«Sto bene.» Le porsi i fiori e le baciai una guancia. «Sto bene, Rosie, è solo un occhio nero. Non credere alle storie horror di Joe.»

Joe sollevò entrambe le mani. «Le ho solo detto la verità.»

«Vai ad apparecchiare», gli ordinò. «La cena è pronta. Patrick, vai a sederti da qualche parte.»

Feci come mi aveva detto e lasciai che Joe mi piazzasse davanti coltello, forchetta, e bicchiere. A bassa voce, in modo tale che Rosie non sentisse, mi chiese, «Sei sicuro di stare bene? Ho sentito parlare di questo Neumann. Daniels mi ha addirittura chiamato per dirmi di avvertirti di nuovo, ma tu eri già andato via.»

Apprezzo la rete del gossip fra agenti molto di più quando non parlano di me.

«Puoi vederlo da solo, sono ancora in piedi», gli feci notare. «Sono finito in qualche guaio ma non ho ossa rotte e sono di nuovo a casa mia. È tutto okay, non c'è nulla di strano.»

Non mi piace mentire a Joe, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare per aiutarmi in ciò che  _c'era_  di strano. Si accigliò, come se sapesse che non gli avevo raccontato tutta la storia, ma tutto ciò che disse fu, «Spero che tu abbia appetito. Rosie ha cucinato abbastanza per un esercito intero.»

La cena consisteva di brasato e purè di patate. Joe si mise a dare da mangiare a Bingo sotto il tavolo e Rosie fece finta di non vederlo.

«Di cosa ti sei occupato nell'ultimo caso?» mi chiese, passandomi i fagioli. «Com'è Las Vegas?»

«Troppo calda», affermai. «Tutto è troppo rumoroso e ci sono troppe luci. Troppo falsa.»

«Quella è Los Angeles», disse, e potevo vedere Joe ridere da dietro il suo bicchiere. «Abbiamo anche noi la nostra dose di falso.»

«È diverso. LA vende sogni. Vegas vende delusioni. C'è solo un vincitore, lì, e di certo non sono quelli seduti ai tavoli.» Mi stavo avvicinando pericolosamente alla malinconia, perciò andai avanti. «Non c'è molto da dire sul caso. Un tizio si è fatto nemico uno dei pezzi grossi della città ed è sparito. I suoi amici mi hanno assunto per trovarlo.» Detto così, anche io riuscivo quasi a credere che tutta la storia si limitasse a quello.

«Amici, e si sono presi una briga del genere?»

«Già.» Presi una forchettata di purè senza alzare lo sguardo.

«Assumeresti Patrick se io scomparissi?» Joe chiese in un tono scherzoso alla moglie. Rosie si sporse dal lato del tavolo per dargli una leggera spinta sulla spalla.

«Voglio sperare che avresti il buonsenso di non sparire senza di me.»

Joe le prese la mano e vi posò un bacio. Chiusi la mano in un pugno, avvertendo ancora il fantasma delle labbra di Pete sulla mia pelle.

«Che è successo mentre non c'ero?» chiesi per distrarmi. «Hai trovato una nuova star? Che pettegolezzi mi sono perso?»

Mi aspettavo i soliti racconti di direttori imbufaliti e richieste assurde da parte degli attori, ma Joe si incupì e scosse la testa.

«Di tutto quello che ho sentito, beh, c'è poco di buono. Sta succedendo qualcosa di strano.»

«Strano come?»

«Nulla che possa definire. Se potessi farlo, questa non sarebbe una visita di cortesia. Sono i sindacati, c'è qualcosa che non quadra.»

«I sindacati?» Mi presi un'altra porzione di purè. «Quali sindacati?»

«I manovali. Non i direttori, o gli sceneggiatori, ma i tecnici. Luci, falegnameria. Ci sono un sacco di persone nuove.»

«E cosa c'è di strano?» chiese Rosie. «Non tutti quelli che vengono qui vogliono stare davanti alla telecamera. Non è male avere un po' di lavoratori in più.»

Joe fece un sospiro di frustrazione. «Te l'ho detto, Rosie, è diverso. Sembra che si conoscano tutti fra di loro.»

«Sembra una prova poco consistente», dissi, chiedendomi cosa l'avesse messo così in guardia. «Un sacco di persone si conoscono sul set.»

«È più il modo in cui si comportano. Ero sul set ieri a stare dietro ad uno dei miei ragazzi. Il direttore della fotografia non aveva alcuna autorità, il capo elettricista non riusciva nemmeno a fargli fare qualcosa senza sprecare almeno cinque minuti in litigi. Era come se stessero fingendo di essere una squadra, come se rispondessero a qualcun altro. Dicono che è così. E che quel qualcuno abbia un piano.»

Pensai fra me e me che Joe avesse passato troppo tempo a guardare film, ma mi limitai a chiedere, «Perché farlo con i membri della crew? E chi credi che sia questo qualcuno?»

«Penso che tu lo abbia incontrato», mi disse. «Neumann. Daniels ha detto che ci aveva già provato. Questa è solo una strada diversa, e ha senso. Bisogna sfruttare quel tipo di sindacati sul set. Mettili in gioco e controlli le riprese. Con chi lavoreranno e con chi no. Non puoi fare un film se uno di loro si rifiuta di fare luce sul tuo attore principale.»

Sembrava ancora forzato, ma mi fidavo degli istinti di Joe. Mi ricordai di Ross, sicuro che Neumann stesse pianificando qualcosa che la voglia di potere di Whitby non poteva intralciare.

«È un po' forzato, Joe», dissi, pensandoci su.

Si strinse nelle spalle. «Non sarebbe la prima volta che i rumour in questa città sono sbagliati.»

«Fai attenzione», gli dissi, «giusto in caso, stai attento.»

Joe mi fissò con insistenza. «Segui il tuo stesso consiglio.»

***

Lasciammo Rosie dopo una seconda fetta di torta di mele e un bicchiere di vino e portammo Bingo fuori per una passeggiata. Sembrava l'ora giusta, e Joe scambiò qualche cenno con diversi uomini con guinzagli alla mano prima di arrivare al parco. Era stranamente silenzioso.

«Non sono solo pettegolezzi, vero?» chiesi. «Non avresti menzionato l'argomento se non avessi voluto che facessi qualcosa.»

«Non ho alcuna prova - disse - e non volevo spaventare Rosie. Potrebbe essere una voce di corridoio. Ma c'è anche altro.»

«Altro che ha a che fare col fatto che eri sul set? Hai sempre detto di non avere tempo per fare il babysitter.»

«Non volevo farlo.» Raggiungemmo una panchina e ci sedemmo. Joe lasciò andare Bingo, che corse subito via a investigare in un cestino della spazzatura. «Era l'unico modo per convincere il regista a far tornare Hank sul set.»

Aspettai che continuasse. «Pensavo davvero che fosse pulito.» Si passò una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli. «Lo è stato per mesi. La sua assistente ed io ci siamo sbarazzati di tutto quello che siamo riusciti a trovare e lei è stata con lui tutto il tempo che non è stato sul set. E lui è tornato così fatto da non ricordarsi nemmeno le sue battute. Non so nemmeno dove abbia preso la roba.»

«L'assistente?» chiesi.

Joe scosse la testa. «Sua sorella è morta per un overdose. È impossibile che sia lei, è una delle ragioni per le quali l'ho assunta.»

«Vale la pena tutto questo traffico per Hank?» Un boxer si avvicinò a noi dal nulla e Joe gli grattò le orecchie finché il proprietario non lo richiamò a sé.

«Hank è uno dei miei. Questo significa che gli copro le spalle.» Quella vena sentimentale un giorno gli si sarebbe rivoltata contro. «E Hank non è l'unico. Il buttafuori del KitKat ha trovato May Austen svenuta nel camerino. Il suo manager l'ha rimandata nell'Oregon per "rimettersi".» Quasi riuscivo a sentire le virgolette attorno a quella parola. «Jonny Morgan è stato licenziato da quel musical che la United Artists sta girando perché erano più i giorni in cui era fatto che quelli in cui non lo era.»

«Mi assegnano casi di droga», dissi, facendoglielo notare, «rintracciare gente da mandare in riabilitazione. Guadagnarsi da vivere con la chimica non è nuovo, soprattutto in questa città.»

«È di più», affermò lui. «Quei tre di cui ti ho parlato sono successi tutti nella stessa settimana. Come se ci fosse un nuovo fornitore in città che sta cercando di creare un mercato.»

«Sei andato dalla polizia? Non posso fare più di loro.»

«Vado dagli sbirri, la storia si diffonde, le carriere della gente vanno a puttane.» Fece un fischio acuto tra i denti e le orecchie di Bingo si sollevarono. «Hank fa sempre ruoli stile ragazzo della porta accanto. Nessuno lo vorrà se si scopre che metà delle sue performance sono fatte grazie alla droga e l'altra metà grazie al bourbon.»

«Vuoi che glielo dica io», dissi, senza renderla una domanda. «Potrei dire che sono solo voci. Tanto devo comunque chiamare Hurley. È discreto.»

Bingo tornò indietro correndo e Joe lo prese in braccio. «Ecco, grazie», disse. «Almeno se gli sbirri facessero abbastanza rumore potrebbero far ricredere qualcuno.»

«Felice di essere d'aiuto», e poi aggiunsi, «e non si sa mai, potrei trovare un altro caso.»

«Hai bisogno così tanto di soldi?»

«Ho bisogno di una distrazione. Il caso di Vegas mi è rimasto impresso.»

«Musicisti», disse, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Mi ricordai che c'era poco di me che non conosceva. Eppure non aggiunse altro, e rimise il guinzaglio al collare di Bingo. Ci dirigemmo verso casa sua in silenzio, nella polvere pomeridiana.

***

Per una persona che non beveva caffè, il detective Hurley era fin troppo sveglio per essere alla fine del turno di notte. Schioccò la lingua quando gli riferii i sospetti di Joe, ma senza sbilanciarmi troppo.

«Facciamo del nostro meglio», disse, «ma siamo sempre due passi indietro. Sono i canali di distribuzione, non appena ne chiudiamo uno ne appare un altro.»

«Arrivano da oltre il confine?» chiesi, pensando ad alta voce.

«Dimmi qualcosa che non so, Stump», rispose Hurley. «Se senti qualcosa, fammi sapere.»

«La polizia che chiede aiuto ad un privato. Dovete essere proprio bloccati.»

«Chiamala una ricompensa per il favore che stai per chiedermi.»

Non gli chiesi come lo sapeva. «È una cosa piccola. Ho bisogno del nome di qualcuno della polizia di Vegas di cui ti fidi. Qualcuno di onesto.»

Si limitò ad annuire. «Che tipo di accuse devi fare, Stump?»

«Nessuna accusa. Ho solo bisogno di qualcuno che non si spaventi del nome di un pezzo grosso locale.»

«Mh.» Sembrava scettico.

«È solo un rimasuglio di un caso.»

«Agente DeLeon», concluse. «È giovane ma è un bravo ragazzo. Il suo vecchio era nella marina.»

«Ti devo un favore», dissi, segnandomi il nome.

«Come ho detto, se senti qualcosa, me lo fai sapere.»

Ripensai a quel nome. Avrei potuto chiamare Pete. Dirgli di passare il messaggio a Ross. Parlargli dei timori di Joe e trovare un piano d'azione. Ma la cosa non si sarebbe fermata lì, e non potevo rischiare. Sarebbe stato così semplice.

Alla fine, scrissi una breve nota a Ross, e la indirizzai alla cura della Academy. Mr Beckett poteva passargli il messaggio. Ross avrebbe deciso cosa farne, e io non avrei dovuto mettere alla prova il mio autocontrollo per una seconda verifica che non ero sicuro di poter superare.

***

All'improvviso, mi sembrò quasi di non poter più fare un passo senza finire addosso un caso di stupefacenti, o leggere articoli che ne parlavano sui giornali della sera. I giornali locali erano pieni di pettegolezzi su persone rimaste ingarbugliate in una rete di spacciatori ormai vive solo per rimpiangerne. Le loro colonne erano piene di tragedie su ragazzini dispersi e, nonostante i migliori sforzi dei loro agenti, voci su una mezza dozzina di attori.

Joe stava ancora dietro al suo incontrollabile protetto. Aveva cercato di convincermi a prenderlo come un incarico. Farei molte cose per pagare le bollette, ma il limite si ferma all'ingresso dei set. Sistemò la cosa mandandomi un altro cliente. O, forse, avevo fatto una così buona impressione su Liza da convincerla che si poteva fidare.

Sedeva nel mio ufficio come se fosse stato il palco centrale al Chicago Theatre, come se si aspettasse un'orchestra per accompagnare il gran finale. Picchiettò sulla scrivania con delle unghie smaltate di rosso prima di accendersi una sigaretta.

«Non voglio andare alla polizia», mi disse. «Voglio solo riaverlo indietro. Può farlo?»

«Può descrivermelo un'altra volta?» dissi, prendendo la penna.

«Un pendente, lungo circa tre centimetri, con uno zaffiro al centro circondato da piccoli diamanti, appeso ad una catena di oro bianco. Sul retro c'è un incisione con la scritta "JG".»

Sollevai lo sguardo.

«Lo so», disse, «sembra pacchiano. È pacchiano, Mr Stump, ma è anche l'unica cosa che mia madre mi abbia lasciato oltre alla mia voce e lo rivoglio. Era nella mia cassetta dei gioielli due giorni fa, ed è sparito ieri notte.»

«Ha idea di chi può averlo preso?»

«No. Lorna ed io abbiamo due stanze all'ostello, e c'è sempre gente. Vedo un gran numero di persone disperate, ma speravo-» Soffiò via del fumo e non finì la frase.

«Chiederò in giro», conclusi. Le comunicai il prezzo e lei annuì.

«Ha trovato il ragazzino che stava cercando, Mr Stump?» chiese, alzandosi in piedi.

«Sì, a Las Vegas.»

«Sta ancora scappando?»

«Non ne ho idea.»

«Tutti hanno bisogno di smettere di correre ogni tanto.» La frase uscì più profonda di quanto intendesse farla sembrare.

***

Decisi di controllare ai banchi dei pegni prima di andare dal mio ricettatore di fiducia, e feci centro al terzo tentativo.  _Da Channing_  era illuminato a malapena, ma anche nella luce del tardo pomeriggio il pendente scintillava. Pesava nella mia mano. Lo girai per controllare e trovai le iniziali che Liza aveva descritto.

«Non sembra il vostro stile, Mister», disse Carol. «Per la vostra dolce metà?»

«Sto seguendo un caso», dissi, ignorandola. «Dovrò portarlo via. Sono sicuro che voi non foste al corrente di stare vendendo beni rubati, Miss Channing. Non mi facciate chiamare la polizia. Non sarebbe il massimo come pubblicità.»

La sua risata fu sprezzante.

«Come se non avessi mai sentito questa scusa. Credete che io sia nata ieri? Documenti.»

Aprii il portafoglio e le mostrai il distintivo. Lo esaminò come se sospettasse che le stesse mentendo.

«Okay», disse, lentamente, «quindi siete chi dite di essere. Questo non cambia il fatto che sarò giù di due verdoni se lo portate via.»

«Sono sicuro che valga di più.»

Lei annuì. «Lo venderò ad un prezzo più alto, ma la ragazza aveva bisogno di soldi e in fretta.»

«Siete sicura che riuscirete a venderlo?»

Lo fece dondolare dalla catena.

«È fuori moda, perciò sarà complicato. Ma tanto non tornerà, già si vede dal modo in cui è scappata via con i soldi.»

«Potete descrivermela? Avete il suo nome?»

«Bionda, lentiggini. E ho il nome.» Toccò il registro sulla scrivania. «Ma non lo avrete. La reputazione è tutto in questo mestiere, e non ho intenzione di guadagnarmene una da infame.»

Soppesai le mie opzioni. Potevo persuadere gli sbirri a visitarla, ma a quel punto la collana sarebbe già stata impossibile da recuperare. O potevo usare la reputazione di qualcun altro. Il negozio era pieno di gadget di film che non erano in vendita.

«Sapete a chi appartiene?» Scosse la testa. Le presi il pendente dalle mani e indicai l'incisione. «Liza mi ha assunto per trovarlo. Era di sua madre.»

La vidi impallidire sotto il fondotinta.

«Liza?» chiese.

«Suppongo che la conosciate?»

Annuì.

«Se non lo direte a me, a lei sì?»

«Se viene qui. In quel caso potrei farlo. Mi ha dato un posto dove stare, un tempo.»

Non feci domande, anche se avrei voluto sapere cosa fosse accaduto ai suoi sogni di gloria. A nessuno piace spiegare i propri fallimenti.

***

Una telefonata e due ore dopo mi ritrovai davanti una ragazzina pallida che piangeva addosso a Liza. La biondina si chiamava Clara Reilly, un'amica di May Austen. I duecento dollari avevano saldato una parte del conto con il loro spacciatore. La droga era apparsa sul set in fogli bianchi e ordinati che poi si era portata a casa. Una volta che May era finita nel Northwest a rimettersi in sesto il debito era rimasto a lei. Si ostinava a non menzionare il nome dello spacciatore. Qualsiasi cosa tentassi l'unica risposta che ricevevo erano lacrime e scuse. Alla fine, la lasciai a soffiarsi rumorosamente il naso sul fazzoletto di Liza e mi andai a sedere all'ingresso della casa. Dopo dieci minuti di contemplazione del paesaggio, Liza si unì a me.

«Stupida ragazzina», esordì.

«È una stupidità comune», replicai atono. «Avrò la fattura pronta per domani.»

«Non ho intenzione di pagarla - disse - dato che non ho ancora riavuto la collana.»

Infilai una mano in tasca e gliela porsi. «Apparentemente Carol le deve un favore», dissi. «Quando la ragazza smetterà di piangere, le dica che deve cinque dollari al mese a Carol finché il debito non sarà saldato.»

Mi mossi dalla mia posizione statica e mi toccai l'orlo del cappello in segno di saluto.

«Ora sono io a doverle un favore», mi disse.

«Il dovuto pagamento sarà abbastanza», le dissi. «Ma se riesce a tirare qualcos'altro fuori da Clara, non saprei, il nome del fornitore, lo comunichi al detective Hurley al dipartimento di polizia.»

«Lo farò, ma non sembra avere intenzione di parlare.»

«Potrebbe sempre cambiare idea.»

Mi allontanai, camminando giù per la strada. Jerry mi salutò dalla colonnina del benzinaio. Le felci erano più verdi che mai.

***

Una volta tornato in ufficio, scrissi il mio rapporto e la fattura di Liza, poi presi un foglio e buttai giù tutto quello che sapevo di nuovo dalla cena con Joe. Tutti i casi, allusioni, voci e pettegolezzi. Quelle poche informazioni che ero riuscito ad afferrare in mezzo alle giustificazioni e ai singhiozzi di Clara. Le altre persone a cui aveva accennato Carol. Nomi, luoghi, orari, sospetti. Diedi uno sguardo a tutto ciò che avevo scritto, per poi alzare la cornetta e invitare Hurley a colazione.


	8. Capitolo 7

Mi sedetti ad un tavolo nella tavola calda di Bert il giorno successivo e rimasi ad ascoltare Joe lamentarsi dell'ora a cui lo avevo tirato fuori dal letto finché la sua tazza di caffè non venne riempita. Bert in persona stava facendo a pezzi carne tritata sulla griglia e mi rivolse un cenno stentato, capelli già appiattiti dal calore del fuoco. Il prezzo da pagare era tentare di ignorare le sue operazioni di scherma, ma nessuno faceva delle omelette migliori delle sue.

Addolcito dal caffè, le proteste di Joe si placarono.

«Sei preoccupato», dissi in una pausa della conversazione, «parlerò con Hurley, ho pensato che volessi aggiungere la tua.»

«Preoccupato, sì», rispose cupamente. «Hank ha passato la giornata che avrebbe dovuto usare per continuare le riprese a mettersi in unione spirituale con le stelle.»

«È fuori dalla crew?»

«Hanno già abbastanza da fare senza di lui, ma se ho un minimo di intuito questo è l'ultimo film che farà con loro. Tutto quello sforzo sprecato.»

Passai a Joe la lista che avevo compilato. «Altro da aggiungere, prima che gliela dia?»

Joe la lesse brevemente, seguendo le frasi che si susseguivano con rapidi movimenti degli occhi. Prese una penna dalla tasca della giacca e scrisse qualche frase. «Hank», mi spiegò. «Altri due attori si sono presi una pausa per la stanchezza, o così dicono.»

«Credevo che 'stanchezza' significasse 'gravidanza'», replicai.

«Significa 'non vogliamo dirvi tutta la storia, quindi speriamo che voi non chiediate nulla'», si intromise Bert. Appoggiò la mia omelette sul tavolo. Non avevo mai fatto un ordine in vita mia lì, eppure non ne ero mai rimasto deluso. Joe prese i suoi pancakes con un cenno.

«Questo è tutto», concluse.

Volevo chiedere a Bert se avesse sentito qualcosa, ma non conosceva Joe, quindi non avrebbe parlato. Il detective Hurley apparse dal nulla e si infilò accanto a noi, diminuendo ulteriormente le possibilità di far cantare Bert, con un odore simile a quello di qualcuno che ha passato troppo tempo in bar pieni di fumatori.

«Scelta interessante, Stump», mi salutò, chiaramente riferendosi al luogo. Scosse la testa all'offerta di caffè e si versò un bicchiere d'acqua.

«Abbiamo tutti delle preferenze», replicai. «Detective, Joseph Trohman. È un agente, ma non si faccia scoraggiare dalla cosa.»

Joe arricciò il naso, rivolgendomi uno sguardo poco amichevole, ma si limitò a stringere la mano di Hurley. «Joe.»

«Andy.» Diede il suo ordine alla cameriera e si voltò verso di me. «Aveva detto di avere qualcosa per me, Stump.»

«È così. Ho chiesto a Joe perché è stato lui ad avermelo fatto notare.»

Passai il foglio con gli appunti di Joe a Hurley. Nell'attesa che dicesse qualcosa, rivolsi nuovamente la mia attenzione alle uova.

«È tutto incentrato sugli studios», disse Joe.

Hurley alzò lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sembravano stanchi, e dava l'impressione di non essersi fatto la barba. Notte complicata, a quanto sembrava.

«Contrariamente a ciò che voi ragazzi superficiali pensate, Hollywood non è il centro dell'universo. Questa faccenda non riguarda solo gli studios.»

«In base a cosa lo dice?» chiesi.

«Non lo so con precisione», ammise. La cameriera gli appoggiò davanti un piatto di porridge, e Joe gli passò lo sciroppo dall'altra parte del tavolo. «Qualcos'altro fuori dal comune?»

Gli raccontai tutta la storia dei sindacati. Joe si introdusse nella conversazione. «La Monumental ha iniziato a produrre un film questa settimana. Tutta la crew non era in città la settimana scorsa; una squadra completamente nuova. _Questo_ sì che è inusuale. Ho sentito che le riprese di Levine sono state interrotte per tre giorni perché i costruttori avevano affermato di non essere riusciti a finire in tempo.»

«Industria in crisi?» chiese Hurley. Sembrava scettico.

«È iniziato tutto insieme ai problemi con la droga», dissi, «ed io non credo nelle coincidenze.»

Finii il mio caffè e attesi una risposta.

«Se le due cose sono collegate», disse lentamente, «lasci che se ne occupi la polizia. Sappiamo cosa stiamo facendo.»

«Mi ha chiesto di farle sapere se avessi sentito qualcosa. L'ho fatto, e ora mi state dicendo di lasciar perdere. Ha intenzione di fare qualcosa?» dissi, irritato. Mi aspetto di essere preso sul serio, ed avevo una spiacevole sensazione di essere stato preso in giro.

«Ci stiamo lavorando.» Ebbe la grazia di sembrare un po' mortificato. «Grazie per l'informazione, la aggiungerò a ciò che già sappiamo. Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho appena finito il mio turno e sono impaziente di fare amicizia con il mio cuscino.»

Si diresse verso la porta, lasciandoci a guardarlo andarsene.

«Quindi è finita così?» mi chiese Joe.

«A meno che tu non abbia voglia di pagarmi per ignorare altri casi e concentrarmi su questo, sì. Ha tutto ciò che sappiamo e più aiuti di me.»

Bert si avvicinò per riempirmi la tazza.

«Ha qualcosa a che fare con il nuovo spacciatore cittadino?» chiese.

«Ci stavi ascoltando?» gli chiese Joe.

«So leggere le labbra.»

«Hai sentito nulla riguardo della... merce?» chiesi con prudenza.

«Sai che è qualcosa che tendo ad evitare oggigiorno», rispose, toccandosi il braccio come se fosse stato un riflesso condizionato.

«Qualcos'altro fra i tuoi altri interessi che potrebbe aiutare?» Si limitò a fissare Joe con insistenza, finché quest'ultimo non sbuffò e si andò a sedere vicino alla cassa. Bert riempì la tazza inutilizzata di Hurley e se la portò alle labbra.

«Il tuo amico agente. È preoccupato per i sindacati.»

«Roba nuova», dissi. «Possibilmente marcia.»

Annuì con un verso di assenso. «È ciò che pensavo. Passavo parecchio tempo nei loro uffici, a vedermi con qualcuno riguardo qualcosa che dovevano trasferire. E ho visto qualcuno che ho riconosciuto. Spostava strumenti, tutto concentrato a non allontanarsi dalla retta via.»

«E?» lo spinsi a continuare.

«L'ultima volta che l'ho visto è stato a Salt Lake City, a rompere teste per chiunque pagasse la ricompensa del momento. Ora, magari ha cambiato i suoi soliti posti, tipo me.» Fece un gesto verso il locale.

«O magari qualcuno sta pagando quella ricompensa del momento.»

«Come hai detto tu», Bert si alzò, «non credo nelle coincidenze.»

«Grazie, ti devo un favore.»

«Puoi ricambiare evitando di portare sbirri nel mio locale.»

***

Passai il resto della giornata a fare commissioni. Depositai tutti gli assegni in banca e stetti fin troppo tempo in fila all'ufficio postale a spedire fatture. Presi uno dei sandwich di Suarez per pranzo e riuscii a nasconderlo al bibliotecario mentre controllavo certificati di matrimoni e nascite. Sbrigai tutte le pratiche che avevo sulla scrivania con le finestre aperte, ascoltando i suoni provenienti dalla strada. Una volta tornato a casa, chiusi le tende e suonai il pianoforte finché non sentii i vicini battere contro il muro.

Passai il giorno seguente nello stesso modo. Ricerche, commissioni, controlli; leggendo i registri di polizia e i giornali. Nulla fuori dall'ordinario, finché non tornai a casa e trovai Pete Wentz seduto sulla soglia di casa mia.

«Tesoro, sei a casa», mi salutò. Si alzò in piedi e si tolse della polvere dai pantaloni. Qualunque cosa stessi per dire mi rimase bloccata in gola. «Non hai intenzione di salutarmi? Ho aspettato per tutto il pomeriggio.» Aveva la faccia di qualcuno che aveva viaggiato troppo a lungo.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» riuscii a chiedere.

«Ho un caso per te.»

«Non ho ancora ricevuto il pagamento per l'altro.» Dovevo mantenermi sul professionale. Vederlo era stato un brutto colpo. Strinsi le mani a pugno nelle mie tasche per trattenermi dal fare qualcosa di stupido. Il rumore di un clacson risuonò in lontananza, ma tutto ciò che riuscivo a sentire era Sinatra.

Pete mi sventolò in faccia una busta.

«È tutto qui», affermò. «Immagino che tu preferisca contarli in qualche altro posto che non sia sulla porta.»

Quell'ultima frase mi fece riscuotere dal mio stupore. Non volevo di certo parlarne in strada, qualunque fosse stata la ragione dell'improvvisa ricomparsa di Pete. Mi seguì all'interno. Appoggiai il cappello e la giacca all'appendiabiti. Non disse una parola, lasciando che il silenzio si propagasse fra di noi. Lo guardai, in piedi nell'entrata. Le sue ferite stavano sparendo, proprio come le mie. Teneva ancora la busta in mano. Mi tolsi la cravatta; lo sfregare della seta contro il cotone della camicia era fin troppo udibile nella stanza. La ridussi ad una palla e me la misi in tasca.

«Li conterò ora», dissi, tendendogli la mano. Pete non si mosse, perciò mi avvicinai a lui e afferrai la busta. Prima che la situazione potesse sfociare in un litigio poco decoroso, appoggiò una mano sulla mia nuca. Sentii il suo fiato colpirmi il viso. Ero pronto ad un contatto fra le nostre labbra, ma si limitò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla mia. Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, disse: «Mi sei mancato.»

Non potevo mentirgli, ma non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo se avessi detto la verità, perciò non risposi. Credevo di aver memorizzato qualunque cosa lo riguardasse, ma avevo dimenticato quella scintilla di arguzia che caratterizzava i suoi occhi marroni e il calore delle sue mani. Sembrò riprendere a respirare all'improvviso non appena fece un passo indietro, liberandomi e porgendomi la busta. Fui felice di avere qualcosa con cui tenermi le mani occupate, così da non doverle usare con lui.

«È tutto lì.»

Contai il tutto rapidamente. C'era tutto e anche di più. Rimisi tutto nella busta.

«Mi hai pagato in più», dissi, «a meno che non la consideri indennità di rischio.»

Sorrise a quello che era uno scherzo malriuscito.

«Come ho detto, ho un altro lavoro per te. Pagamento anticipato.» L'ultima parola terminò con un colpo di tosse, facendomi realizzare che non avevo idea di quanto tempo avesse passato seduto sotto il sole cocente.

«Vieni», gli dissi, «ti offro da bere.»

Mi seguì in cucina, dove gli porsi un bicchiere d'acqua. Me ne versai uno a mia volta, appoggiandolo nel lavandino dopo averlo bevuto.

«Di solito vedo i miei clienti nel mio ufficio», dissi, cercando di riportare le cose dove sarebbero dovute essere.

«Ma io non sono un cliente.»

Rimasi a guardare l'acqua scendere dal rubinetto.

«Lo so», mormorai. «È più semplice ritenerti tale.»

«Quindi ho qualche effetto su di te.»

Mi costrinsi a guardarlo. Invece del sorriso compiaciuto che mi aspettavo, trovai solo contentezza.

«Sai che è così.» Sapevo che gli stavo offrendo una porta spalancata, ma lo dissi comunque. Spostai lo sguardo in direzione del pavimento. «Semplicemente non credo che tu sia serio in ciò che mi suggerisci.» Mi morsi la lingua, desiderando di non aver mai aperto bocca. Guardai le scarpe di Pete muoversi verso di me.

«Vorrei scambiare due parole con chiunque sia stato a renderti così cauto», disse alla fine. Sentii il freddo della sua mano – probabilmente causato dal bicchiere d'acqua – sulla mento non appena la usò per farmi alzare lo sguardo. Premette le labbra sulla mia fronte in un bacio quasi inesistente.

«Cosa vuoi, Pete?»

«Voglio che mi ascolti, e che tu mi creda quando dico di essere serio. Possiamo andare a sederci da qualche parte?»

«Da questa parte.» Lasciai il denaro sul tavolo della cucina. Nel salone, la luce pallida del tardo pomeriggio rendeva la sua pelle quasi dorata. Si guardò intorno, ed io mi chiesi cosa avesse visto.

«Suoni il piano?» Sembrava quasi deliziato. «Non me l'avevi detto.»

«Non mi sembrava rilevante.»

«Dovresti sapere ormai che qualunque cosa ti riguardi lo è.» Prese uno spartito in mano per poi posarlo subito dopo, come se non sapesse cosa fare per tenersi occupato.

Mi sedetti sulla poltrona, in modo da farlo sedere accanto a me. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, sembrava sapere cosa stesse facendo. Si sedette sul divano e si sporse in avanti per guardarmi.

«I soldi in più sono per il caso. Spero che li accetterai. È la tua tariffa giornaliera per due settimane; posso aggiungerne altri se impiegherai più tempo. Bill ha dato il tuo biglietto a Ryan. Avresti potuto dirmelo al telefono, ma capisco perché non l'hai fatto.»

«Che significa?» Mi sarei dovuto limitare a chiedergli del caso. Si mise a giocare con un filo sporgente del divano e continuò.

«Sono qua davanti a te, a cercare di parlare di affari, ed è dura. Lo è perché potresti convincermi a mandare tutto a quel paese e portarti a letto con una sola parola.»

Mi mancò il respiro a causa della semplicità con cui l'aveva detto. Smise di armeggiare con il filo e mi toccò la mano.

«E so che se tu avessi provato la stessa cosa, non avresti voluto cadere in tentazione parlandomi. Perché l'avrei sfruttata. Ci avrei provato durante ogni secondo di quella telefonata, proprio come voglio provare ora.»

La sua voce era sommessa e profonda. Ipnotizzante. Non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo.

«Pete –» iniziai. Non seppi come continuare la frase.

«Cinque ore di viaggio sono tante per pensare, senza contare le settimane prima. Non sto cercando di prenderti in giro. Sono serio. Se vuoi che la smetta, puoi dirmelo. E parleremo del caso, e forse lo accetterai o forse no. Altrimenti, continuerò a tentare, e continuerò a sperare. Questo è tutto.

«Bel discorso», dissi, cercando di sdrammatizzare e fallendo miseramente.

«È tutto vero.» Sembrava che ci credesse. Che Dio mi aiuti, ma stavo iniziando a crederci anche io.

«Parlami del caso», dissi alla fine. Mi allontanai per prendere un taccuino.

«Non mi hai detto di smetterla.»

«Esatto.»

Il suo sorriso fece invidia alle luci dei teatri cinesi.

«Ryan ha ricevuto il tuo messaggio», disse, tono improvvisamente vivace. «E una volta che l'agente DeLeon è riuscito a convincere Ryan che non gli mancavano le elementari, l'ha fatto parlare.»

«Perfetto», commentai.

«E gli ha creduto, o almeno così mi ha detto Ryan. Avevi ragione. Senza prove non hanno potuto fare nulla, anche se hanno deciso di interrompere le indagini. Neumann è un pezzo troppo grosso e non riescono a trovare prove.»

«Ho visto uno degli articoli di Miss Bergman. Sembrava sicura che stesse succedendo dell'altro.»

«L'aveva detto Ryan, ricordi? Neumann sta pianificando qualcosa di più grande – Z ne ha sentito parlare, Bill anche e, quando ho iniziato ad ascoltare, anche io. Sta espandendo il suo impero e l'espansione è qui. Deve essere così.»

«Ci sta», dissi, prendendo appunti mentre pensavo ad alta voce. «Il mio contatto nella polizia, e il mio amico Joe. Anche loro stanno notando delle cose. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con gli studios. Qualcuno che sta tentando di farsi una nomea spacciando droga.»

Pete sorrise. «Mi piace vedere quel cervello mentre lavora.»

«Hai detto che c'era un caso. Cosa vuoi che scopra? Non posso fare altro per ripulire il nome di Ross oltre a quello che già abbiamo fatto. Gli sbirri non hanno preso provvedimenti e credo che sarà il massimo che otterrai.»

«Continua a scavare, quello è il caso», replicò. «Sii una distrazione. C'è qualcuno a Vegas che sarebbe contento di vedere gli affari di Neumann messi sotto il microscopio, tanto per dire.»

«Questo qualcuno sarebbe Mr Saporta?»

Pete annuì.«Credo sia stata un'idea di Bill, in realtà. Ryan è ancora nell'attico; penso sia più spaventato per Spencer che per se stesso. È stato Gabe a prestarmi i soldi, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non li rivorrà indietro. Se trovassi abbastanza prove contro Neumann, qualcosa che gli sbirri non potrebbero ignorare –»

«La cosa lascerebbe Mr Saporta il pezzo più grosso della scena», conclusi al posto suo. Era elegante, bisognava concederglielo.

«E quindi Ryan si sentirebbe al sicuro», aggiunse. «Potrebbe addirittura aiutare Brendon.»

«Immagino che non sappia ancora che Ryan è in città?» chiesi. «Come l'ha presa Mr Ross?»

«Credo che Spencer stia facendo il possibile per distrarlo.»

«Questo spiega la situazione. Ma tu? Anche tu avresti potuto fare quella telefonata.»

«Volevo vederti», affermò. «Voglio sempre vederti. E poi, eravamo una buona squadra; sono qui per aiutarti.»

«Cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia bisogno di aiuto?»

«Due è meglio di uno. Accetterai il caso?»

Mi ero preparato senza la prospettiva del pagamento. Se qualcuno aveva intenzione di pagarmi per tranquillizzare Joe e scacciare un ratto dalla mia città, chi ero io per dire di no?

«Lo farò, anche se non capisco dove tu abbia intenzione di stare. Suppongo che Ryland abbia assolto da un pezzo il suo debito.»

«Qui», disse semplicemente, come se già sapesse che non avrei protestato.

«Qui?» Pete annuì.

«Qui. Perché non hai detto di no. E se decidi di dire di sì, voglio accertarmi di essere da queste parti.»

***

«Come sei finito a fare questo lavoro?» Voltò una pagina del registro del sindacato, alla ricerca di nomi familiari. «Non hai mai voluto cantare? E non dirmi che non sei abbastanza bravo. Sono del mestiere, certe cose le capisco.»

«Cantare e spezzare il cuore a mia madre?» gli chiesi retoricamente. L'aria in quell'ufficio era asfissiante, cosa che mi costrinse a rimboccarmi le maniche. «Non che fare l'investigatore privato sia molto più rispettabile rispetto ad un musicista.» Lanciai un'occhiata all'ufficio, chiedendomi quanto tempo ci rimanesse.

Pete continuò a scorrere l'elenco con un dito. «Sai, i soliti PI. A far perdere l'equilibrio alla gente e a spezzare cuori a destra e a manca.» Mi sorrise mentre lo diceva.

«Spezzare?» Mi appuntai i nomi delle persone a cui avrei dovuto fare qualche domanda più tardi. Sentii il tocco del piede di Pete contro il mio sotto il tavolo e alzai lo sguardo.

«Rubare, oserei dire.»

«Se mai mi dovesse succedere, avrò premura di restituirlo.»

Pete si sporse oltre la pila di libri e mi prese la mano, tenendola come avrebbe fatto un gentiluomo nel sedurre una signora.

«Tenete il mio», annunciò solennemente, «prenderò il vostro in cambio.»

Mi lasciai sfuggire una risata. «Smith aveva detto che eri un animo romantico.»

«Un giorno mi crederai.» Mi lasciò un bacio sul dorso della mano e me la restituì. Mi alzai in piedi e chiusi il libro.

«Ci sto arrivando», conclusi. Eppure, nel dirlo, mi accorsi che non suonava come una bugia.


	9. Capitolo 8

Il giorno successivo, avevo un incarico riguardante una polizza assicurativa da finire. Io e la IYS non eravamo d'accordo su quante prove dovessi avere per affermare che una persona avesse una gamba rotta, e questo significava che avrei dovuto passare un'altra giornata a seguire Mr Bennet e a fare foto. Lasciai Pete a casa mia con un'altra lista di nomi. Non aveva senso far perdere un'ora di lavoro contro Neumann a entrambi.

Fotografai Bennet mentre faceva di tutto tranne scalare il Grand Canyon e pregai che tutte quelle foto riuscissero ad assicurare una vittoria al caso. Mi ci volle fin troppo per i miei gusti, soprattutto perché sapevo cosa mi aspettava a casa.

Finalmente, una volta arrivato a casa e aver lasciato cappello e giubbotto nell'ingresso, trovai Pete in cortile. Si stava ancora bene, una temperatura di poco sopra il limite del caldo, e il sole stava lentamente fondendosi con la notte appiccicosa tipica di LA. Lui giaceva sull'erba, camicia e canottiera abbandonati accanto a lui, e il grigio pallido dei suoi pantaloni si faceva notare accanto al colorito scuro della sua pelle abbronzata e l'erba verde. Le linee dei suoi tatuaggi erano ancora più scure alla luce del sole. Un sogno in technicolor, acceso e vitale e allettante. Si stiracchiò pigramente al suono delle mie scarpe lungo il terreno.

«Sei immerso nel lavoro, vedo», ironizzò. «Credevo che avresti guardato l'elenco di quei nomi?»

«Non vedo perché non avrei potuto farlo qui fuori», replicò, indicando il quaderno che aveva lasciato da parte. «E poi, anche io fatto la mia parte di investigazione.»

«Dentro casa?» Si sdraiò nuovamente a terra, inarcando la schiena. Guardai i suoi fianchi alzarsi e ricadere.

«Vieni qui.» Mi rivolse un cenno pigro. «Il sole mi sta abbagliando.»

«Perché, io no?» Tentai di tenere lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso e i suoi occhi scuri e non sul tono olivastro della sua pelle, all'ennesimo tatuaggio che scompariva sotto la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Alla fine mi arresi e lo guardai; le linee curve che circondavano il suo polso, gli ultimi promemoria ormai sbiaditi di lividi sul suo petto, il modo in cui il suo stomaco si mosse quando rise alla mia debole battuta.

«Siediti», mi invitò. «Prendi un po' di sole.»

Era una tiepida serata californiana. Incrociai le gambe e mi sedetti sull'erba accanto a lui.

«Il sole su di me non fa lo stesso effetto che provoca su di te», gli dissi.

«Mi viene difficile crederlo.» Chiuse lentamente gli occhi, come un gatto che sta prendendo il sole in attesa di essere adorato.

«Cosa stavi investigando?» chiesi.

«Te.» Pete sorrise.

«Non sono poi così interessante.» Mi prese il polso con una mano e mi stuzzicò finché non mi sdraiai accanto a lui. Il sole mi riscaldava il viso.

«Avrei da ridire», protestò. «Pianoforte, tromba, violino, clarinetto. Si può sapere quanti strumenti nascondi in questo posto?»

«Quelli. E non so suonare il clarinetto. Faceva parte del pagamento per un incarico.»

«Ti hanno pagato in strumenti musicali?» Pete si tirò su con i gomiti e mi guardò dall'alto verso il basso, oscurando il sole.

«In parte. Continuo a volerlo vendere, ma–»

«Vuoi imparare a suonarlo», Pete finì la frase al posto mio. «Perché ti piace risolvere le cose.»

Sorrisi, colto in pieno. Delle nuvole si mossero in cielo, offuscando la luce del sole.

«Hai scoperto altro?» gli chiesi.

«I tuoi libri sono un macello. Li ho rialzati.»

«Ora non riuscirò più a trovare nulla.»

«Allora verrò in ufficio con te domani», disse semplicemente. «In quel modo i tuoi libri non correranno rischi.»

«Era tutto un grande piano, vedo.»

«O forse sentivo solo la tua mancanza», disse Pete. Del sudore gli si stava formando sulla fronte, ma non diede l'impressione di star soffrendo il caldo. «Insomma, ho fatto l'autostop fino a qui solo per vederti.» Si avvicinò.

«L'hai fatto?» stetti al suo gioco. Riuscivo a captare l'odore di erba e del terreno allo stesso tempo del calore della pelle di Pete.

«Per vederti, e per fare questo.» Annullò quella poca distanza rimasta e mi baciò. La mia mano si ritrovò su una delle sue spalle mentre lo tenevo fermo. Era ciò che avevo voluto fare fin da quando l'avevo trovato alla mia porta; non potei fare altro che aumentare la mia stretta e ricambiare il bacio. Era lento e infuocato come il sole di Los Angeles. Pete mi spostò i capelli dalla fronte con un gesto delicato, e le nostre labbra si separarono. Aveva la stessa espressione di un gatto che aveva finalmente ottenuto un pezzo di torta, ed io ero quello che era stato leccato.

«Già, per fare quello», Pete annuì.

«Potrebbe diventare una distrazione.» Tossii, e la voce mi si bloccò in gola. «Dal caso.»

«Terrò le mani a posto in pubblico.» Unì le nostre mani, e le sue dita parvero incastrarsi con le mie.

«Per qualche motivo lo trovo poco rassicurante», risposi, ma non trovai nient'altro da ridire. «Vado a preparare la cena, inizia a fare freddo.»

Non lasciò andare la mia mano e si alzò quando lo feci io. «Non dimenticarti il mio cappello.»

«Non potrei mai.» Si abbassò per recuperarlo dal cespuglio di rose e se lo mise in testa.

«Dovrò metterli tutti sotto chiave?»

Pete si limitò a sorridere e fare finta di toglierselo educatamente, continuando a stringermi la mano mentre entravamo in casa.

***

Pete insistette nell'indossare il mio cappello per incontrare Joe. Ormai tutti i miei fedora avevano lo stesso profumo dei suoi capelli e del suo sapone. Non potevo evitare nessun suo ricordo e sospettai che fosse proprio quello lo scopo.

Bingo saltò subito addosso a Pete, anche se i pezzi di sandwich che continuavano a sparire sotto il tavolo probabilmente fecero la loro parte. Joe scosse la testa e lasciò che Bingo continuasse a supplicare per dell'altro mentre scrutava la lista.

«Questo è tutto ciò che abbiamo fin'ora.» Victoria si avvicinò al tavolo ed io sollevai il bicchiere per farmelo riempire d'acqua. «Le iscrizioni più recenti all'unione durante gli ultimi tre mesi, crediti per i film in distribuzione e in produzione. Riconosci qualche nome?»

Joe si morse un labbro e annuì.

«Alcuni, ma non tutti. Se mi avessi dato attori, magari avrei riconosciuto più persone, ma dovrai chiedere ad un regista o un produttore se vuoi qualcuno che possa darti una conferma. Conosco solo i set dove sono stati i miei. Vedrò di passare la lista a dei registi di cui mi fido.» Tolse il tappo ad una penna e iniziò a scribacchiare su un foglio. «Questa ripresa qui», continuò, sottolineando il nome sulla mia lista, «Questa è una di quelle con delle crew nuove di zecca.»

Pete si sporse per leggere.

«Questo tizio», disse, indicando un nome con il cucchiaino da caffè, «Com'è che l'avevi chiamato? Gaffer?»

«Gaffer», confermai.

«Era un autista di Neumann. Ha portato avanti e indietro Brendon dai club un paio di volte. E anche il suo autista per la fuga, se credi alle dicerie.»

«Cosa che tu fai.»

«E conosco questo nome. E quest'altro. Due assistenti.»

«Persone in grado di suggerire o assumere altre persone», disse Joe. «Ha senso.» Prese un morso del suo panino, sbadigliando allo stesso tempo. Aveva delle ombre scure sotto gli occhi.

«Hai la faccia di uno che non dorme da settimane», dissi. «O mangiato. Rosie è fuori città?»

Joe scosse la testa. «Sto di nuovo facendo da baby-sitter. Cercare di evitare che Hank si rovini la carriera non lascia molto tempo libero per dormire o mangiare.»

«Gli stai dietro, eppure riesce ancora a rifornirsi?» chiese Pete. Rivolse un'occhiata di nascosto al mio piatto mezzo pieno e mi rubò una patatina.

Joe annuì. Pete prese a tamburellare con le dita sul tavolo.

«Neumann si fece una nomea ad est con il contrabbando, come ti ho detto ieri», disse alla fine, guardandomi. «Vuol dire che aveva denaro a disposizione e diverse persone che gli dovevano favori.»

«Pensi che stia facendo la stessa cosa qui? Lo studio e lo spaccio.»

«Ha senso, no?»

Ci pensai su. Ne aveva.

«Quindi, non potrebbero essere questi ragazzi a portare la droga sul set?»

Gli occhi di Joe erano chiusi, ma scosse la testa. «Le crew non hanno molti contatti con gli attori. Tutto il set se ne accorgerebbe se qualcosa circolasse durante le riprese.»

Ripensai agli studios che avevo visitato. Era un business ingannevole, non mi capacitavo di come facesse Joe a capire cosa fosse fuori luogo e cosa meno. Tutto quel caos e quella gente che corre avanti e indietro–

«I corridori», esclamai. «Vanno ovunque. Nessuno gli fa domande, e nessuno si aspetta che rimangano per troppo tempo nello stesso luogo.»

«Se vai ovunque, non sei mai fuori posto», disse Pete. «Credo che Neumann usasse dei postini corrotti per distribuire l'alcol. È lo stesso schema.»

«Note, copioni riscritti, cibo da asporto», elencò Joe. «Sono loro a consegnarli. Non mi verrebbe mai in mente di guardare nei copioni però sarebbe facile far scivolare qualcosa fra le pagine.»

Abbassai lo sguardo verso il mio piatto. Era vuoto. Le dita di Pete erano chiaramente sporche dell'olio delle patatine. Mi guardò, chiaramente poco dispiaciuto, e si leccò le dita per pulirle.

Guardai nuovamente Joe, ignorando la tentazione personificata. «Ci dà un altro posto dove controllare. Non sarebbe male se potessi avvertire i tuoi amici registi quando gli passerai la lista.»

Joe annuì. «Sarà fatto.»

«Domani, però», continuai. «Sei pronto ad addormentarti con la faccia nella limonata.»

«È ora di andare a cuccia», concordò. Si alzò e Bingo si affrettò ad andargli dietro. Si abbassò per stringermi la mano e ne approfittò per sussurrarmi nell'occhio: «Mi piace questo tipo. È intelligente.»

Prima che potessi pensare ad una risposta, aveva già salutato Pete, agitato una mano in direzione di Suarez e se ne era andato, con Bingo che gli scodinzolava dietro.

«Che ti ha detto?» mi chiese. Rimise in ordine i fogli e me li porse.

«Che gli piaci», replicai.

«Agli agenti piacciono tutti. O almeno, fanno finta che sia così.» Si strinse nelle spalle.

«Normalmente sarei d'accordo», dissi, riconoscendo la voce dell'esperienza, «ma _questo_ agente è anche il mio migliore amico e rispetto la sua opinione.» Gli presi il bicchiere d'acqua dalle mani e ne rubai un sorso. Quel che è dovuto è dovuto.

«Avevi detto che volevi incontrare la persona che mi ha reso così cauto? Joe l'ha fatto. E non gli è piaciuto.»

«Allora sono contento di essere nella sua lista bianca. E voglio ancora tutta la storia.»

Non avevo voglia di pensarci.

«Il passato è un altro paese, e non uno che voglio rivisitare. Mi piace il presente.»

Pete posò una mano sul mio ginocchio da sotto il tavolo e mi rivolse un sorriso. «Anche a me piace il presente.»

Non potevo baciarlo nella trattoria affollata. Ma volevo farlo.

Più tardi, al fresco della casa, appoggiai una mano sul suo gomito. Pete si bloccò nell'atto di posare il mio cappello. Lo tirai a me e lo baciai.

«Questa è una delle cose che mi piacciono del presente.» Mi voltai, così che non potesse vedere il rossore sul mio viso.

Avvertii il tocco delle sue labbra sul mio collo.

«Che coincidenza. Piace anche a me.»

***

Mi stavo abituando a trovare Pete in cucina appena sveglio. La luce del sole si rifletteva sui suoi capelli, ancora reduci dalla nottata, mentre chiudeva il frigorifero.

«Patrick!» esclamò. Si voltò con una confezione di uova in mano. «Stavo per portarti la colazione a letto?»

«Ah, sì?» chiesi, scettico. Mi aveva rubato una canottiera per dormire. Era una sua abitudine che avrebbe dovuto darmi molto più fastidio ma che in realtà mi lasciava indifferente.

«Già.» Appoggiò le uova sul tavolo. «Con la speranza che avrebbe potuto spianare la strada per altre cose, a letto.» Lo sguardo che aveva non lasciava alcun spazio per fraintendimenti.

«Tutte le briciole finirebbero nelle lenzuola», protestai.

«Quello non è un no alla parte in cui ti porto a letto, però», la sua voce era calma, ma allo stesso tempo ruvida come quella di chi è sveglio da poco.

Appoggiai entrambe le mani sul tavolo, impedendogli di muoversi, e feci scontrare i nostri nasi, finendo per baciarlo. Sentii l'amaro del caffè mischiato allo zucchero mentre ricambiava il mio bacio. Il bollitore fischiò e lo ignorai. Gli accarezzai il viso, sfiorandogli la barba con le dita, e spostai la mano fra i suoi capelli. Pete riprese fiato, prima di unire nuovamente le nostre labbra. Avvertii la pressione delle sue dita sulla mia schiena mentre si faceva strada sotto il tessuto. Mi persi nel suo tocco, stringendomi a lui, finché il bollitore non fischiò per una seconda e terza volta, costringendomi a voltare la testa e interrompere il bacio.

Pete sembrava stordito. Magnifico. Come se mi appartenesse.

«Continua a non essere un no», dissi. La mia voce tremò appena nel dirlo. «Ma non stamattina. Abbiamo da fare.»

Pete si leccò le labbra e annuì. Fu la prima volta che lo vidi senza parole. Spensi il fornello e versai l'acqua sopra i fondi di caffè.

«Dobbiamo vedere se uno dei ragazzi parlerà», iniziai, cercando di spedire i miei pensieri in modalità affari, «Vedere se possiamo ricondurli a Neumann.»

Pete ruppe un uovo in un piatto e iniziò a sbatterlo. «Conosci uno di loro?»

«No», replicai. «La maggior parte sono ragazzini che cercano soldi veloci o un modo per introdursi nella scena. Vedremo se Joe trova qualcosa, farò un paio di telefonate in ufficio.»

Le uova sibilarono non appena entrarono in contatto con la padella sul fuoco. Passai una tazza di caffè a Pete, e pensai che mi ci sarei potuto abituare.


	10. Capitolo 9

Le possibilità di trovare qualcosa di utile sui corridori erano inesistenti come la neve a Las Vegas, ma avevo speranza per il terzo studio nel quale provammo. Joe aveva messo una buona parola per noi con il regista, e sembrava esserci affezionato. La bionda a guardia dell'ingresso ci piazzò in un angolo del set e ci ordinò di aspettare che finissero di girare. Pete si guardò intorno, osservando il caos e l'andirivieni di persone. Non l'avevo mai visto così silenzioso. Mi toccò il gomito e fece un cenno con la testa in direzione di un tizio con la faccia arrabbiata che stava lavorando alle luci.

«Ted Grant. Uno di quelli di Neumann.»

Arretrai di qualche passo, spostandomi dietro delle casse ammassate una sull'altra, e tirai Pete insieme a me. Mi avvicinai al suo viso, sentendolo rabbrividire quando le mie labbra sfiorarono il suo orecchio.

«Pensi che potrebbe riconoscerti?» mormorai.

Pete si strinse nelle spalle e rispose con il mio stesso tono di voce, «Non saprei. L'ho visto in giro abbastanza volte da sapere che faceva il sicario per Neumann, ma non ci ho mai parlato. Non so nemmeno se sia mai venuto a qualche mia esibizione. Però faresti meglio a darmi questo, non si sa mai.»

Mi rubò il cappello e se lo mise in testa, abbassandolo abbastanza da coprirsi il viso.

«Rinuncerò anche a metà della mia paga se basterà a farti comprare un dannato cappello», gli dissi nell'orecchio.

«Mi piacciono perché sono tuoi», replicò, il viso appoggiato alla mia guancia. Restammo fermi così, pelle contro pelle, e il tempo sembrò fermarsi finché un _cut!_ ruppe il silenzio.

Il set sembrò tornare in vita non appena il regista disse, «Abbiamo finito, mezz'ora di pausa pranzo. Mangiate qualcosa, mi raccomando.» Si mise a ispezionare una risma di fogli fitti di appunti, dandomi l'opportunità di abbandonare il nascondiglio dietro le casse e farmi notare dal regista, il quale ci fece un cenno non appena ci vide.

Era più basso di me, cosa talmente rara da farmi sentire un gigante. Teneva una matita masticata dietro l'orecchio.  
A differenza dei registi movimentati e nervosi che erano soliti far parte degli aneddoti di Joe, questo sembrava mantenere un'aura di calma costante, in contrasto con il viavai di persone che si svolgeva attorno a lui.

«Mr Stump.» Mi strinse la mano nel salutarmi. «Adam Levine.»

«Grazie per aver acconsentito a incontrarci», dissi, «questo è Pete Wentz, il mio associato.»

«Piacere di conoscerla.» Levine si affrettò a salutarlo. «Ho una ventina di minuti liberi. Joe mi ha detto che potreste avere un modo per tenere quelle dannate droghe fuori dal mio set.»

Fui sorpreso dalla sua schiettezza. Il mio stupore dovette risultare evidente, data la sua risposta. «Una delle ragazze di Joe sta lavorando qui; era preoccupato per lei e ha deciso di fidarsi. Ho provato a tenerla d'occhio, ma nonostante ai registi piaccia ritenersi onnipotenti, non possiamo avere ogni cosa sotto controllo. Ieri era talmente fatta da costringermi a invertire alcune scene, visto che riusciva a malapena a parlare.»

«Abbiamo ragione di pensare che siano i corridori a portare la roba sul set. Vorremmo provare a parlarci, convincerli a dirci qualcosa.»

Si portò una mano alla nuca. La sua manica si sollevò rivelando un tatuaggio, un pezzo di un cuore rosso. «È difficile riunirli tutti. Corrono, dopo tutto. Ma posso darvi un elenco di nomi e mandarveli se non hanno niente da fare questo pomeriggio. Merv?»

Si voltò verso un tizio seduto nella sedia dell'assistente alla regia, un ragazzo con lo stesso entusiasmo di una sedia. «Puoi chiedere ad H la lista degli aiutanti?» Merv si allontanò senza rispondere. Pete si mise a infastidire Levine per ingannare il tempo, cercando di farsi rivelare la fine del film. Scrutai il set invano. Era un po' troppo sperare in un corridore che distribuiva volantini con listini prezzi di droga.

Levine ci lasciò utilizzare il suo ufficio, andandosene con uno sguardo preoccupato. Riuscivo a vedere perché piacesse a Joe.

Purtroppo, le buone intenzioni non ci portarono molto lontano. Il pomeriggio stava finendo e nessuno aveva parlato. Bocche cucite più a fondo di Fort Knox. Pete si dondolò sulla sua sedia, tenendola in equilibrio su due gambe.

«Riuscirei ad ottenere più gossip da una suora», si lamentò, frustrato.

Mi tolsi gli occhiali e mi sfregai gli occhi; sentivo un mal di testa farsi strada. Avevamo ottenuto confusione, ignoranza, smentite, un bizzarro accenno di indignazione e un corridore che guardava Pete come se fosse un pasto. Niente di utile.

«Benvenuto nell'affascinante vita di un investigatore privato», dissi con del velato sarcasmo. «Non hanno alcuna ragione per parlarci. Se la cosa arrivasse a Neumann, beh. Sappiamo cosa succede quando ci si mette contro di lui.»

La sedia fece un rumore sordo quando Pete la rimise nella sua posizione naturale. «Direi di andarcene.»

Sapevo che eravamo sulla pista giusta, ma non avremmo ottenuto nulla quel giorno.

«Concordo», affermai. «Vedrò di fermarmi alla stazione e parlare con Hurley. Magari la polizia riuscirà a risolvere qualcosa.»

Pete non dava l'impressione di esserne tanto convinto, ed io lo capivo.

Levine fece capolino dalla porta.

«Noi ce ne stiamo andando. Ho provato a mandarvi più persone possibili. Trovato qualcosa?»

Aveva lo stesso sguardo di un cagnolino in attesa di cibo, ma non avevamo nulla da dargli. Scossi la testa.

«Grazie per il suo tempo, Mr Levine, ma non credo che parleranno. Se scopre qualcosa, mi può raggiungere qui», dissi, porgendogli un biglietto da visita.

Annuì. «Certamente.»

Pete si mise in piedi e mi seguì fuori dall'ufficio. Aveva ancora il mio cappello addosso.

***

L'impiegato all'ingresso della stazione di polizia mi guardava come se fossi stato meglio ad occupare una cella piuttosto che portare informazioni. Tutti quelli seduti lì hanno sempre lo stesso sguardo; sicuramente li aiuta a risparmiare tempo. Pete si mise a leggere i poster dei ricercati mentre io mi accingevo a scrivere un messaggio a Hurley su un pezzo di carta.

«Potrebbe far sì che questo arrivi ad Hurley?» chiesi. «Ha a che fare con un caso che sta esaminando.» Il sergente grugnì e lo fece scivolare sotto una tazzina di caffè con un'espressione sdegnata. Me ne andai prima di dire qualcosa che lo avrebbe convinto ad arrestarmi.

Pete mi diede una gomitata mentre ci dirigevamo verso la macchina.

«Questa è davvero la parte meno affascinante, eh?»

Risi. «Tutto il lavoro è la parte meno affascinante. Non credere a tutto quello che vedi nei film.»

«Sicuramente dopo oggi non lo farò più.»

«Non c'è mai una risposta semplice a casi di questo genere», gli dissi. «Ci vogliono pazienza, testardaggine e fortuna.»

«Ci arriveremo», mi rispose.

Apprezzavo i suoi tentativi di concentrarsi sul lato positivo, ma quell'onnipresente sentimento di frustrazione non intendeva lasciarmi in pace. Due passi in avanti, un passo indietro, e la fine sembrava non apparire mai. Mi ero forse fatto distrarre dalla costante presenza di Pete e tutte le promesse che ogni suo movimento sembrava proporre? Mi ero troppo abituato ad averlo vicino per concentrarmi completamente sul caso? Sarebbe stato più semplice concentrarsi senza quella continua tentazione? Lo guardai furtivamente, seduto nel sedile del passeggero, e non riuscii a rimpiangere nulla.

Pete riempì il silenzio angoscioso che si era formato con osservazioni sulla città, storie di spettacoli finiti male e speculazioni su dove dirigerci. Smise di parlare solo dopo cena.

«Patrick», mi chiamò, «cosa sta succedendo nella tua testa?»

Alzai lo sguardo dal piatto, spostando pigramente quel poco che vi era rimasto con la forchetta. Pete aveva la faccia di qualcuno a cui sono state rubate le caramelle. Realizzai che lo stavo ignorando. Probabilmente non ci era abituato.

«Stavo solo pensando a cosa fare dopo», risposi. «Sembra che ogni pista che trovo in questo caso ci faccia finire in un vicolo cieco. Non avrei mai trovato Ross se non fosse stato per Mr Beckett e –»

«L'avresti trovato», mi interruppe. «L'avresti sicuramente trovato. Sono sicuro che hai ragione anche sui corridori. Non è colpa tua se la polizia non ti ascolta.»

«Non serve che provi a migliorare la situazione.» Strisciai il coltello sul piatto, facendolo stridere. «Non stiamo arrivando da nessuna parte.»

« _Oggi_ non siamo arrivati da nessuna parte», mi corresse. Si sporse verso di me e mi tolse gentilmente il coltello dalle mani. «Domani sarà diverso. Neumann avrà ormai capito che gli stiamo dietro, prima o poi commetterà un errore.»

«Lo scopriremo se qualcuno ci aggredirà di nuovo in un vicolo.»

Pete si accigliò. «Non scherzare su queste cose.»

Mi strinsi nelle spalle. «Capita.»

«Ti do un consiglio. Smettila di pensarci. Fai altro e lascia che la tua mente ci arrivi da sola.»

«Con te funziona?»

«Quando scrivo? A volte.» Pete annuì. «Hai un pianoforte lì. Perché non mi suoni qualcosa?»

Sembrava così speranzoso. Lungo la strada avevo perso l'abitudine di dirgli di no.

«Non sono al livello di Urie», lo avvisai, sentendomi come se dovessi esibirmi sul palco.

«Non provo per Brendon quello che provo per te.»

«E quindi?»

«Quindi lo amerò», mi rispose sommessamente.

Mi sedetti sulla panca e sollevai il coperchio. L'avorio era freddo sotto le mie dita. Chiusi gli occhi e mi concentrai sulle note, tentando di ricordarle a memoria. Era un notturno, lento e soave, qualcosa per rilassare la mia stessa mente. La musica riempì la stanza ed io mi persi nel suono. Solo l'inclinarsi della panca mi riportò alla realtà. Non era stata fatta per due persone, ma questo non fermò Pete.

«Proprio quando credo di averti capito», disse, «mi sorprendi un'altra volta.»

«I vicini non sarebbero d'accordo. Danno colpi al muro del suono troppo.»

«Lasciali fare», mi disse. «Suoni qualcos'altro?»

«Se vuoi musica ci sono un sacco di posti dove andare», dissi, anche se avevo già ripreso a suonare. _Stormy Weather_ iniziò a prendere forma e iniziai a cantare sotto voce. Pete si avvicinò ancora di più, quasi impedendomi di muovere la mano sinistra e interrompendo il flusso delle note. Si avvicinò a baciarmi dietro un orecchio ed io mi fermai, sorpreso.

«Mi stai distraendo.»

«Non sono riuscito a trattenermi», mi disse, le labbra ancora appoggiate sul mio collo. «Canti, invece di trattenerti? Per favore?»

In quel momento, con lui vicino, mi veniva difficile riuscire a respirare, figuriamoci cantare, ma ci provai lo stesso, con l'unica canzone che sembrava perfetta per il momento, nonostante non fossi Peggy Lee,

_I never cared much for moonlit skies, I never winked back at fireflies, but now that the stars are in your eyes I'm beginning to see the light_

Poco prima della fine del ritornello, il braccio di Pete era attorno alla mia vita, con una mano premuta sul mio stomaco sotto la camicia. Ogni respiro che prendevo la faceva alzare e abbassare.

«Che stai facendo?» gli chiesi, continuando a suonare.

«Sto sentendo la musica», affermò. «Continua.» Aveva la testa appoggiata sulla mia spalla.

« _Then you came and caused a spark, that's a four-alarm fire now_ », riuscii a cantare. Era difficile andare avanti, con Pete vicino. Il suo profumo, il suo respiro sulla mia pelle e il peso della sua mano sul mio stomaco. Riuscii ad arrivare all'ultimo verso con Pete che mi lasciava baci sul collo, succhiando dove c'era il battito. Continuai a cantare, sentendo la canzone riecheggiare attraverso di lui. Non appena l'ultima nota risuonò, le sue labbra incontrarono le mie, catturando le ultime parole della canzone.

«Patrick», disse, senza fiato, « _Patrick_.»

Volevo dire qualcosa per alleggerire l'atmosfera. Non ero abituato a vedere quel tipo di soggezione sul viso di qualcuno. Non volevo fidarmi, ma ripeteva il mio nome fra i baci, come se fosse l'unica cosa che era in grado di dire. Il rumore che i tasti del pianoforte emisero quando il ginocchio di Pete li colpì mi riportarono alla ragione. Era praticamente seduto su di me, il colletto della sua camicia aperto.

«Aspetta», dissi. Riconoscevo a malapena il suono della mia stessa voce.

«Per favore», rispose. «Ti prego.»

«Letto?» chiesi.

Il suo sorriso fu l'unica risposta di cui avevo bisogno.

Mi piace credere di avere una buona immaginazione. Ci avevo pensato diverse volte, ma come scoprii, la mia immaginazione non poteva battere la realtà. Pete che gettava i suoi vestiti sul pavimento della camera da letto. Il suono che fece quando i miei fecero la stessa fine. La carezza dei suoi occhi sul mio corpo, come se non potesse guardarlo abbastanza. Il suo corpo appoggiato sulle lenzuola bianche, ed il mio accanto. Il suo sapore nelle mie mani e bocca, la sua intera lunghezza sotto di me.

La sensazione di averlo nelle mie mani. Come mi toccò, fermo e sicuro. Essere lì valeva ogni dubbio che avessi mai avuto. Sentirlo ansimare il mio nome sulla mia pelle e baciarlo più e più volte. «Pete», fu tutto quello che dissi, finché tutto ciò che riuscivo a sentire furono i nostri nomi mischiati. Lo accarezzai e baciai e lo guardai cadere a pezzi. La sua stretta su di me si fece più salda. Rabbrividii e chiusi gli occhi e caddi insieme a lui.

Quando aprii gli occhi lui era l'unica cosa presente davanti ai miei occhi.

«Tutto bene?» Pete mi spostò i capelli sudati dalla fronte e mi baciò.

«Sì», dissi, lentamente. «Scusa.»

«Non hai nulla per cui scusarti», disse. «A meno che tu non rimpianga qualcosa.»

Appoggiai le dita sul suo viso e lo baciai di nuovo. «Solo aver aspettato così tanto.»

Pete fece un verso di approvazione e mi si sdraiò accanto, mettendo una gamba sulla mia. Faceva troppo caldo per condividere alcun tipo di calore ma il pensiero di muovermi non mi colpì nemmeno per un secondo. Coprii entrambi col lenzuolo e lasciai che i miei occhi si chiudessero di nuovo.

***

Pete stava ancora dormendo profondamente quando la luce del sole mi svegliò. Mi sfilai da sotto il suo corpo con una certa difficoltà. Sospirò e si rannicchiò nello spazio lasciato libero dal mio corpo. Gli accarezzai una spalla. Non si svegliò. Mi ritirai in bagno per lavarmi i denti: mi toccai i segni rossi reduci dalla bocca di Pete davanti allo specchio, prova che non era stato un sogno febbricitante. Mi vestii e andai a farmi un caffè, realizzando solo dopo che stavo canticchiando. Mi resi conto che non sarei più riuscito ad ascoltare quella canzone senza ricordare.

Pete si stava strofinando gli occhi quando appoggiai il caffè sul comodino. «Non c'eri più», disse. Le lenzuola si chiusero attorno alla sua vita mentre si tirava su con i gomiti.

«Sono tornato», replicai.

Pete guardò il caffè. «Colazione a letto, eh?»

«Fatti bastare il caffè.» Gli porsi una tazza, ma lui la appoggiò nuovamente e si avvicinò per baciarmi.

«Ti sei messo dei vestiti addosso», mi fece notare. «Non sono molto d'accordo con questa scelta.»

«Pete», dissi, in un fiacco tentativo alla protesta, «abbiamo da fare.»

«La città non dorme mai», replicò. «Può anche aspettarci se siamo in ritardo la mattina.»

«Quella è New York», dissi, senza nemmeno più crederci io stesso.

«Pensi davvero che io sappia dire cose sensate?» Avvicinò una mano alla mia pancia. «Non è corretto.»

«Tutto quello che dici potrà essere usato contro di te», dissi. Pete si affrettò a togliermi la maglia. «E lo faresti anche tu.»

«Allora dì solo il mio nome», mormorò, accarezzandomi il viso con le dita.

«Pete», mi limitai a dire, e lo spinsi nuovamente verso il letto.


End file.
